I LOVE YOU MY
by kyumbul78
Summary: senyum mu adalah kebahagiaan ku, aku mencintai mu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan janganlah pernah meninggalkan ku, karna aku tak bisa jauh dari mu / wonkyu/ Cangkyu/ yunjae/ eunhae / siwon x kyuhyun/ cangmin x kyuhyun/ GS
1. Chapter 1

Dipinggur sungai han banyak orang yg sedang berolah raga pagi hari memang sangat menyenagkan berolah raga disini selain pemandanganngan yg indah udara pagi hari disini juga menyenangkan untuk dihirup ada yg menggunakan sepedah ada yg berlalri berjalan dan sebagainya.  
Aku pun juga sama menikmati pagi hari dengan berolahraga disini,.aku tidak sendiri aku bersama sahabat ku seorang wanita manis berkulit putih dengan pipi yg cubi dan body yg ekhm.. sedikit berisi tapi tetap terlihat seksi dia manaiki sepeda nya sedangkan aku berlari sidampingnya, sesekali kami bercanda gurau dan tertawa bersama. Aku sangat suka berada didekatnya dia adalah wanita yg baik dan sangat pengertian, kami berteman sejak kecil karna aku memang tinggal dirumahnya.  
"Siwonie " panggilnya dengan suara nya yg lembut.. aku sangat senang mendengar dia memanggil namaku seperti itu.  
"Iya ada apa kyuhyunie" jawab ku sambil berlari mengiringi goesan sepedanya.  
"Siwonie apa kamu tidak lelah berlalri seperti itu"  
"Bohong jika aku berkata tidak, tapi aku senang berlari seperti ini, ini akan memberikan kekuatan terhadap tubuh ku"  
"Ukh.. aku saja lelah menaiki sepeda ini"  
"Makanya sering sering lah berolah raga.. lihatlah tubuhku yg bagus ini "  
Ku liat dia memutar matanya malas  
"Ais.. ayolah olah raga hanya akan mengurangi jatah istirahat ku, pagi pagi seharus nya aku berada didalam selimut ku yg nyaman aku harus berada disini berolahraga bersama mu, "  
"Jadi Kamu tidak suka berolah raga dengan ku?" Tanya ku kecewa sambil menghentikan lari ku dan  
Ku tak mendengarkan jawaban darinya karna dia terus melajukan sepedanya tanpa menydari jika aku menghentikan lari ku.  
Dia menghentikan sepedanya dan berbalik, mungkin karna dia menyadari jika aku tak disampingnya  
"Yak siwonie, kenapa kamu berhenti apa kamu lelah? "  
Aku masih diam dan menunduk dan dia masih setia dengan teriakannya  
"Hei siwonie mengapa kamu tak menjawab ku?"

"Yak siwonie apa kamu marah terhadap ku?"  
Ku rasakan sentuhan hangat dari lembut tangannya ketika dia menggoyang goyangkan lengan ku, akh aku sangat menyukai sentuhannya  
"Siwonie kau marah terhadap ku ?mengapa kami diam saja? "  
Aku masih diam dan kurasakan dia dia menggenggam tanganku.. dan menggoyang goyang kan nya  
"Apa kau marah karna tadi aku bilang jika aku tak menyukai olah raga bersama mu?"

"Siwonie jangan marah ya, aku bukanya tidak menyukai olahraga bersmaa mu tapi aku memang malas berolah raga, kamu bukannya tau jika aku selalu senang jika bersama mu"

"Siwoniee.. jangan marah"

"Siwoniee"

"Oke oke.. mulai besok dan seterusnya aku berjanji akan terus berolah raga bersama mu dipagi hari, bagaimana.. hmm hmm "  
"Benarkah"  
"Iya aku berjanji siwoniee"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sambil tersenyum, dan ketika aku melihatnya terenyum kepada ku, kurasakan detak jantungku yg tak beraturan, selalu seperti ini jika aku melihat senyumnya.

...

Disebuah rumah yg megah terlihat beberapa pelayan sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan sang pemilik rumah sedang sibuk dengan mempersiapkan diri untuk kegiatan mereka, dan begitu juga dengan ku yg sedang sibuk mempersiapkan aktifias ku yg akan dimulai pagi hari ini, dan setelah selesai dengan kegiatan ku mempersiapkan penampilan ku untuk aktifitas pagi ini aku mendatangi ruang makan yg disana sudah terdapat ayah dan ibu kyuhyun beserta cho kyuhyun sedang asik menikmati sarapannya, kyuhyun terlihat cantik pagi ini dia mengenkan baju dres baby blue dan rambut coklatnya yang di biarkan terurai, akh dia memang selalu terlihat cantik.  
"Ah siwonie apa kamu sudah sarapan?"  
Tanya nya, dia memang selalu perhatian terhadap ku  
"Aku sudah sarapan nona kyu "  
Jawab ku sambil tersenyum,  
Ku liahat dia mempoutkan mulut nya dan sambil mengangguk  
"Ada apa nona menanggil saya?"  
"Akh bisa kah kau mengambilkan kotak kado berwarna ku ? Dan setelah itu kamu bawa kedalam mobil ya"  
"Nde nona "  
Jawab ku sambil melangkahkan kakiku kekamar kyu.  
Setelah aku menyelasaikan perintah dari nona cantik kyuhyun aku menunggunya dimobil sambil sesekali membersihkan debu yg ada dimobil milik keluaga cho..  
Setelah 20 menit aku menunggu dia keluar dari rumah dan bersamaan dengan tuan besar ayah kyuhyun, ibu kyuhyun terlihat mengantarkan mereka kedepan pintu.  
Ayah kyuhyun memasuki mobil setelah memberi kecupan kepada sang istri dan mengatakan kepada ku untuk hati hati ketika mengendarai mobil membawa kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun memasuki mobil dia duduk didalam mobil bagian belakang setelah aku membukakan pintu untuknya.  
Setelah itu aku masuk mobil dan menjalankan mobil ke universitas kyuhyun. mengantar kan kyuhyun sang anak majikan ku  
Iya aku adalah supir dikeluarga kyuhyun, aku bekerja kepada mereka setelah ayah ku pak choi meninggal karna sakit diumurku yg 7 tahun, aku tinggal dirumah ini sejak aku lahir karna memang ibu dan ayah ku berkerja dengan keluarga choi dari sebelum aku lahir, jika ayah ku seorang supir ibuku ku adalah seorang asisten rumah tangga di rumah ini, oleh karena itu aku sangat dekat dengan kyuhyun, kyuhyun lahir satu tahun setelah kelahiran ku, kyuhyun memiliki kakak laki laki yg sekarang tinggal di luar kota karna harus mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaannya disana.  
Aku dan kyuhyun kuliah ditempat yg sama yakni elf university. Kampus ternama dinegara ini,karna permintaan ayah kyuhyun aku kuliah mengambil manajemen sama dengan kyuhyun, kuliah ku dibiayai oleh ayah kyuhyun dan begitu juga dengan sekolah ku belumnya.. aku selalu sekolah disekolah yg sama dengannya meski aku lebih tua satu tahun darinya kami seangkatan mengingat kyu adalah murid yg sangat pintar hingga ia bisa loncat kelas dan jadilah kami satu kelas, ayah kyuhyun menyuruh ku menjaga kyuhyun dan selalu mengawasinya. Yah bisa dibilang aku adalh bodyguard untuknya , tapi aku tak mempermasalhkan itu karna bagiku bersama kyuhyun adalah kebahagiaan.  
Aku mencintai kyuhyun sang majikan ku yang sangat manis dan cantik, meski aku tak pernah tau bagaimana hatinya terhadap ku, aku tetap mencintainya dan akan selalu begitu, aku bahagia bersamanya meski aku tau aku tak pernah bisa memilikiny karna aku hanya seorang supir untuknya.


	2. Chapter 2

Capter 2

Wonkyu, Cangkyu, Yunjae, eunhae

.

.  
.

Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas pak park, kyuhyunie ?" Kyuhyun menoleh, matanya membulat lucu, dia mulai panik, semalam dia asik bermain game sampai larut.

"Owh .. Aku lupa! Bagaimana ini" paniknya

"Sudah ku duga"

"Siwoniee... " panggilndandengan suara seimut mungkin

"Hmm... Tak ada contek mencontek hari ini, kurasa kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan waktu yg singkat"

"Ukh menyebalkan" dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangannya didadanya dan membuat ku tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum memandangnya dari kaca mobil.

ku lihat dia mengeluarkan buku didari dalam tasnya dan setelah itu dia mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, otaknya kyuhyun sangat pintar jadi aku yakin tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerjakan tugas kami hari ini, jika aku membutuhkan waktu berjam jam untuk mengerjakan tugas, berbeda dengan makhluk indah yg duduk dibelakang mobil dia hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk mengerjakan tugas sulit ini, perjalanan kami kekampus hanya membutuhkan waktu 40 menit dari rumah kyuhyun, jadi aku yakin sebelum sampai dikampus tugas itu sudah selesai dikerjakan.

Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan diantara kami, dia yg sibuk dengan tugasnya dan aku sedang konsentrasi dalam mengemudi, meski sesekali ku melirik wajah indahnya dari kaca mobil.

Hingga mobil yg kulaju sampai didepan kampus kuliahat dia menarik nafas lega, dan ketika itu aku yakin dia sudah selesai dengan tugas tugasnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku padanya

"Mengapa kau baru bilang sekarang jika ada tugas yg dikumpulkan hari ini?" Dia memberikan tatapan mematikan kepadaku

"Bukannya semalam sudah ku ingatkan kepada mu jika hari ini ada tugas?, salahmu yg selalu lupa segalanya jika sudah bermain game"

Dia menggeram" setidaknya tadi pagi kau mengingatkan ku kembali, bukannya malah mengajak ku berolah raga"

"Hmm..sudahlah setidaknya kamu sudah selesai mengerjakannya"

Aku membuka pintu mobil setelah selesai ku parkir, setelah itu ku buka pintu belakang untuk wanita yg masih setia dengan wajah cemberut(?)nya, ahh meski begitu dia masih terliatan cantik, di mengambil tasnya setelah memasukan buku kedalam tasnya dan keluar menyambut tanganku yg ku ulurkan utuknya, meski kadang dia marah terhadapku dia akan tetap menyambut uluran tanganku, itulah yg membuatku selalu bahagia.

"Ohh.. Siwonie mana kadonya?" tanyanya setelah meliahat aku tak membawa kado yg tadi ku ambil dari kamarnya

"Ah sebentar" aku membuka pintu depan disamping bangku pengemudi dan setelah itu aku mengambil kado yg cukup besar yg sudah ku tau isinya.

Setelah aku mengambil kado, kukunci kembali kemobil dan kunci mobil ku masukan kedalam tas yg ku bawa kemudian aku menghampiri kyuhyun yg menunggu ku didepan mobil

"Sudah, sekarang kita masuk" dia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan ku yg bebas.

"Apa jae akan menerima kado ini kyunie?"

Tanya ku sambil berjalan memasuki gedung kampus

"Tentu saja dia akan menerimanya, dia tak akan pernah menolak pemberian dari kakak ku, meski itu barang yg sangat norak sekalipun" jawab kyu dengan senyum indah berkembang diwajahnya sambil ku liahat dia seperti mengingat ngingat sesuatu, akh mungkin itu adalah momen dimana kakak kyuhyun cho yunho memberikan cincin dengan batu yg sangat besar, akh aku jadi ingat waktu itu jae agak terlihat shok setelah membuka kado pemberian dari tuan yunho, tapi dia tetap menutupi shoknya dengan senyum seolah olah dia menyukai kado tersebut.

Jaejong adalah teman sekelas kami sejak kami masuk kuliah empat tahun yg lalu, ini adalah tahun terakhir kami kuliah, jaejong mengenal kakak kyuhyun waktu dia mengerjakan tugas dirumah kyuhyun dan waktu itu bisa dibilang mereka saling terpesona satu sama lain, jaejong adalah wanita yg cantik dan seksi dengan rambut lurus hitam sebahu dan kulit putih bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun, bisa diumpamakan dia adalah boneka barby yg berjalan dan jaejong juga adalah salah satu anak salah satu mentri ternama dikorea, sedangkan cho yunho kakak kyuhyun dia adalah pria yg sangat tampan meski aku akui aku juga tak kalah tampan dari nya, dia memeliki tubuh yg indah sama sepertiku karna kami sering berolah raga bersama sehingga kami berlomba untuk memiliki tubuh sebagus mungkin dan kulit kami yg yg putih kami jadikan berwarna tan dengan sering berjemur diatas rumah nya, umur kyuhyun dan kakanya berbeda 4 tahun dan sekarang tuan yunho sedang disibukan dengan pekerjaannya yg mengharuskan dia sering keluar kota hingga jadilah kami yg diperintahkan untuk memberikan kado ulangtahun untuk jaejong, padahal ulang tahunnya sudah lewat dua hari yg lalu. Aku tak tau apa reaksi dari jaejong setelah menerima kado yg telat datang, salahkan pak pos yg telat mengirimkan kadonya. Stidaknya itulah yg tuan yunho jelaskan kepada jaejong kemarin setelah aku, kyuhyun dan teman teman yg lainnya mereyakan ulang tahun jae yg ke 23thn.

...

"Kyuhyuuuuuuunnn ... " teriak seorang dari belakang dan langsung membuat genggaman tangan kami terlepas karna dia sudah berada ditengah tengah kami sambil merangkul tangan kami

"Ukh .. Jae unni kau mengagetkan ku"kata kyuhyun dengan wajah sebalnya

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua

"Hehee.. Maaf" kata jae dengan senyumannya yg membuat dia terlihat cantik.

"Ah .. Siwon apa itu kado ku?" tanya jaejong

"Iya "jawabku dan kemudian ku berikan kado tersebut kepadanya dan dia dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Trimakasih.. Besar sekali kado ini, Aku tak sabar untuk membukanya" jawab jae dengan ceria sambil memegang kado yg menutupi bagian perut hingga dagunya.

"Tunggu sampai kau tau isinya" kata kyuhyun menghentikan langkah jae dan berbalik menghadap kyuhyun

"Apa ini barang aneh lagi?" tanya jae

"Cobalah buka, ku rasa kakaku masih mengira kau ini anak kecil" kata kyuhyun dengan senyuman misteriusnya hingga kulihat jae menatap horor kado tersebut.

"Tidak jae itu bukan barang aneh"kata ku menenangkan jae

"Hanya barang yg terlihat menggemaskan" dan dilanjutkan oleh kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya dan membuat jae jadi tenang kembali

Dan meski kami masih berada dikoridor kampus kulihat jae tetap membuka kado tersebut karna dia terlalu penasaran dengan barang yg berada didalam kado tersebut. Dan setelah dibuka kulihat wajahnya bersinar dan menampilkan senyum yg sangat indah.

"Wahhh ini boneka Gajaaahhh .. Kyaaa... "Kata jae kegirangan(?) "yunho oppa memang selalu mengerti diriku "lanjut nya membuat ku dan kyuhyun memutar mata malas

...

Jam kulaih kami selesai aku dan kyuhyun memasuki mobil, kali ini kyuhyun duduk disampingku disamping banguku kemudi dan memang seperti itu setiap harinya, hanya tadi pagi saja yg mengharuskan kyuhyun yg cantik dan manis duduk dibelakang karna bangku disampingku ini diisi oleh kado jae atas perintah dari pemberi kado tersebut.

"Siwonie, kamu tau jika aku ada janjin dengan cangmin oppa hari ini" kata kyuhyun setelah aku mulai menyalakan mobil.

"Dan kau tak boleh pulang sampai aku selesai dengan janji ini oke"

"Hmm.." jawab ku singkat

Dan kulihat kyuhyun mulai sibuk dengan handponenya mengetik sesuatu mungkin pesan untuk cangmin kekasih kyuhyun yg akan menjadi tuangan kyuhyun setelah kuliah kami selesai.

Dan membuat ku selalu cemburu ketika kyuhyun berbicara tentangnya.

Kyuhyun punya kekasih bernama cangmin mereka menjadi kekasih sudah 2 thn yg lalu dihadapanku, dan tahun itu adalah tahun terberat dalam hidup ku ketika mengetahui jika kyuhyun menerima pernyataan cinta seorang cangmin pria tampan yg sangat tinggi dan seorang pewaris dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar dikorea.

Dan yg membuat ku selalu kesal dan menutupi rasa cemburuku dengan wajah senyum ku adalah karna kyuhyun selalu membawaku ketika mereka berkencan, sehingga aku selalu melihat kemesraan mereka. Aku selalu mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan selalu mendengarkan semua canda tawa mereka yg selalu membuat hati ku sakit. Ketika itu terjadi aku ingin sekali menulikan telinga ku.

Ketika berjalan kyuhyun selalu memegang lengan cangmin dan itu membuat hati ku selalu hancur meski yg kulihat cangmin tak pernah menggenggam tangan kyuhyun karna kyuhyun selalu menolaknya, dan itu terkadang membuat cangmin kesal sehingga kyuhyun selalu menenangkan cangmin dengan cara merangkul lengan camin dan sesekali mengelusnya.

Ini adalah hal yg sangat ku benci ketika cangmin menyentuh wajah kyuhyun ketika kami makan, mengingat kyuhyun yg suka sekali menyisahkan makanan diwajahnya, yah .. Meski sentuhan itu terhalang oleh tisu tapi tetap saja saat itu terjadi ingin sekali aku memukul cangmin dan ingin rasanya aku menarik kyuhyun dan mengatakan jika aku mencintai kyuhyun.

Tapi sekali lagi aku diingatkan oleh takdir jika aku hanya sahabat sekaligus menjabat sebagai supir kyuhyun, sehingga aku hanya bisa menahan dengan kepedihan ku.

Seperti saat ini saat diamana aku mendengar kyuhyun berbicara dengan cangmin sambil tertawa entahlah apa yg mereka bicarakan karna aku selalu membenci mendengar mereka berbicara sehingga aku terpaksa memasang earphone ditelinga ku. Aku duduk membelakangi mereka tepatnya duduk dibelakang kyuhyun, dan sesekali kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku yg sengaja aku ulurkan kebawah karna inilah kebiasaan kyuhyun ketika duduk bersama orang lain selain keluarganya. Dia selalu menggenggam tanganku.

Kyuhyun tak menyukai orang lain menyentuh dirinya, meski itu cangmin sekalipun, aku tau karna selama mereka berkencan aku selalu mengikuti mereka jadi selama mereka menjalin kasih hanya ada kyuhyun yg merangkul lengan cangmin, tak lebih. dan aku tak pernah bertanya soal itu, padahal ketika tertidur, kyuhyun selalu ingin aku membelai kepalanya dan jika aku tak melakukannya bisa dijamin dia tak akan tidur semalaman. Dan itu yg membuatku tetap bertahan dengan kesakitan ini.

Seperti saat ini Aku tersenyum ketika dia meremas tanganku, ingin sekali aku menariknya dan membuatnya duduk kepangkuanku dan melumat bibirnya yg hanya bisa aku hayalkan selama ini. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah jauh dariku sejak kami kecil karna aku selalu berada disampingnya, bahkan waktu sekolah kami berbeda kelas dia berusaha menyamai kelas ku agar kami satu kelas, padahal pada saat itu dia bisa meloncat kelas lagi mengingat otaknya sangatlah pintar. Tapi dia memilih bersama ku dan selalu disampingku sehingga seluruh sekolah mengira jika aku dan kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Mengingat dimana ada kyuhyun disitu pasti ada aku dan sebaliknya.

Seperti sekarang meski kyuhyun bersama kekasihnya kyuhyun selalu membutuhkan ku untuk ada disampingnya, bahkan mereka pernah berdebat masalah ini cangminpun pernah memintaku untuk menjaga jarak dengan kyuhyun, dan saat itu dengan berat hati aku menerima hingga suatu hari aku menggunakan satu alasan dengan bilang jika aku sedang tidak enak badan ketika kyuhyun bilang dia akan berkencan dengan cangmin. Tapi yg terjadi adalah kyuhyun malah membatalkan kencannya dan memilih merawatku dirumah padahal waktu itu aku hanya pura pura. Dan banyak alasan lain lagi agar aku tak mengikuti kencan mereka dan yg terjadi adalah kyuhyun selalu membatalkan kencannya, kyuhyun pernah bilang akan putus dengan cangmin jika cangmin memaksa untuk tidak membawaku ketika mereka berkencan.

Apakah cangmin membenci ku?, jawabannya iya. Ohh.. Ayolah siapa yg suka jika kekasih mu lebih dekat dan bergantung kepada orang lain. Bagaimana cangmin bisa bertahan dengan kyuhyun yg selalu bergantung kepada supirnya. Itu semua karna cangmin sangat mencintai kyuhyun. Bahkan dia harus menahan kekesalannya ketika kyuhyun lebih memilih bersamaku daripada dengannya. Hingga dia putuskan untuk segera menikahi kyuhyun ketika kyuhyun selesai kuliah, tapi kyuhun menolak dengan alasan dia belum siap untuk menikah dan akhirnya kedua keluarga sepakat untuk mengadakan pertunangan saja agar cangmin lebih tenang dan itu diterima oleh kyuhyun.

Apakah kyuhyun mencintai cangmin, tentu saja dia mencintai cangmin, meski aku tak pernah bertanya soal itu. Tapi dari perhatian yg ditunjukan oleh kyuhyun kepada cangmin itu menunjukkan jika kyuhyun juga mencintai cangmin.

.

.

.

.

Meski terkadang aku merasa kyuhyun lebih mencintainku darpada kekasihnya.

Bolehkah aku berharap seperti itu ?

Tbc .

Ff ini sudah saya update sampe capter 9 di aff

Selamat membaca ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Wonkyu, cangkyu, yunjae, eunhae

.

.

.

.  
.

'Kau tau apa yang membahagiakan dalam hidup ku'  
'Ketika orang yang ku cintai membalas cinta ku'

..._...

Disebuah taman yg indah terdapat pohon pohon yg tinggi yg berjejer rapi di setiap jalan dan terdapan bangku bangku panjang disela sela pohon tersebut(?) orang berlalu lalang ditaman tersebut sambil menikmati malam untuk sekedar melepas penat atau pun saling berbagi kasih dengan sang pasangan.

Kyuhyun dan cangmin berjalan beriringan dengan kyuhyun yg setia merangkul lengan cangmin sang kekasih, setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan jalan ditaman dekat lestoran tersebut, malam yg gelap dan di sinari oleh cahaya lampu menjadi kesan romantis untuk mereka berkencan. Kyuhyun dan cangmin sangat cocok ketika mereka berjalan bersama banyak mata memandang kepada mereka, ada yg melihat dengan kagum dan iri karna

kesempurnaan mereka berdua bahkan ada yg terlihat kesal dengan mengumpat tak jelas dengan suara yg sengaja tak dikeluarkan agar dua makhluk sempurna didepan tidak mendengar umpatan yg dilontarkan dari seorang pria tampan dibelakang mereka.

'Sial mengapa mereka selalu terlihat mesra?

Apa mereka tak melihat bagaimana aku disini?

Ah kyuhyunie kau membuat ku frustasi...

Dan apa itu mengapa mereka tertawa tawa?

Dan apa mereka semua disini mengapa mereka memandang seolah melihat pangeran dan seorang putri sedang berjalan.

Akhh ini menyebalkann. ... ' itulah sebagian umpatan umpatan yg dilontarkan oleh pria berlesung pipi tersebut, pria yg menggunakan aerphon dan dengan setia berjalan dibekang dua makhluk indah didepannya cangmin dan kyuhyun. Dan masih banyak lagi kata kata yg dilontarkan olehnya, sehingga orang orang memandang aneh kepada pria tersebut.

"Kyuhyun apa kau bahagia bersama ku?" tanya cangmin dengan pandangan

masih lurus kedepan

"Maksud mu?" tanya balik kyuhyun

"Maksudku, apa kau bahagia menjadi kekasih ku?"

"Tentu aku bahagia, mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku takut diriku tak membuat kau bahagia bersamaku"

Kyuhun tersenyum dan mengelus lengan cangmin

"Kau selalu baik pada ku dan selalu menuruti semua keinginanku, bahkan kadang kau merelakan jam kerja mu yg super sibuk itu untuk ku, mengapa aku tak bahagia? Tentu aku bahagia cangmin.."

Cangmin berhenti berjalan dan begitupun kyuhyun mereka saling berhadapan dan saling tersenyum, mata mereka saling bertemu dan tangan cangmin pun naik untuk menyentuh pipi caby kyuhyun. Hingga tiba tiba

'DUG'

"Akh!" rintihan kyuhyun ketika tangan cangmin yg awalnya ingin menyentuh lembut pipi kyuhyun kini menjadi sentuhan kasar akibat ulah seseorang yg menubruk mereka.

"Yah bisa kah kau jalan menggunakan matamu siwon!" bentak cangmin kepada siwon pria

yg tadi berjalan menggunakan aerphon sambil mengumpat tak jelas.

"Ma-maaf kan saya tuan cangmin, nona kyuhyun"

kata siwon sedikit tergagap melihat aura cangmin yg membunuh dan dia membukukan 90 drajat tubuhnya.

"Kau tak apa apa kyuhyun?" tanya cangim khawatir sambil mencoba menyentuh pipi kyuhyun yg tadi tak sengaja tertambar olehnya.

"Aku tak apa apa cangmin" jawab kyu sambil mencoba menepis lembut tangan cangmin yg mencoba menyentuhnya. Dan kyuhyun tersenyum kearahnya.

Lalu tatapannya berubah ketika dia menghadapi pria yg tadi membuat cangmin menyentuh kasar pipinya.

"Yahh siwonie .. Apa yg kau lakukan haa.. ! Tidak bisa kah kau berjalan dengan benar dan kalau berjalan jangan melamun. Itu akan membahayakan orang kamu tau ha ! Lihat akibat lamunan mu ini" kyuhyun menunjukan pipinya yg sedikit merah kepada siwon.

Siwon meneguk air liurnya sendiri(?) kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyeramkan ketika marah dan cangmin

sampai bengong melihat kemarahan kyuhyun, dia baru tau ternyata kyuhyun memiliki sisi yg menakutkan seperti itu pasalnya selama mereka berbacaran kyuhyun selalu menampilkan sisi lembutnya.

"Lihat ini.. Ini sangat sakit kamu tau"lanjutnya lagi sambil tetap menunjuk nunjuk pipinya tersebut.

"Bu-bukannya tadi kamu bilang tidak sakit "

Jawab siwon terbata

"Siapa bilang tidak sakit, aku hanya bilang tidak apa apa kepada cangmin oppa dan itu bukan berarti tidak sakit kamu tau" kyuhyun menutupi pipi nya yg sakit

"Aku minta maaf kyuhyun " kata cangmin merasa bersalah ketika kyuhyun bilang jika tamparannya itu sakit

"Tidak apa apa oppa, itu bukan salah oppa tapi itu salahnya" kata kyuhyun sambil menatap siwon tajam

Siwon terdiam dan tak berani menatap kyuhyun, siwon merasa sakit hati ketika kyuhyun marah marah dihadapan cangmin dia merasa sangat rendah dan membuatnya sadar posisinya yg hanya sebagai pekerja keluarga kyuhyun.

Siwon terdiam dan dia menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terasa panas dan dia ingin menangis tapi dia tahan karna dia seorang laki laki. Dan dia tak mau terlihat lemah.

"Mengapa kau diam haa!" bentak kyuhyun tak terima ketika siwon hanya terdiam menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah kyuhyun .. " ucap cangmin menenangkan kyuhyun dan berusaha menyentuh lengannya dan langsung ditepis oleh kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah.. Kau menghilangkan mod ku untuk berkencan hari ini siwonie, sekarang aku ingin pulang" kata kyu berjalan meninggalkan siwon dan juga cangmin menuju arah mobilnya diparkir.

"Kamu harus bertanggung jawab dengan masalah ini, karna kau kencan kami batal" geram cangmin kepada siwon

Cangmin pergi mengejar kyuhyun, dan ketika cangmin pergi siwon menarik nafas dan menaikan kepalanya. Kepalanya pusing seketika dia khawatir dengan kyuhyun tapi dia sakit hati dengan kyuhyun, kyuhyun sering marah kepadanya, tapi dia tak pernah marah didepan

orang lain, kyuhyun hanya akan marah ketika siwon tak memberikan keinginannya, dan marah itu pun dilakukan ketika mereka hanya berdua tak pernah didepan orang lain. Tapi mengapa kyuhyun begitu marah kepadanya hari ini?

Apa karna siwon menabrak mereka?

Apakah tadi itu sakit sekali sampai sampai kyuhyun marah?

Atau karna siwon menghancurkan adegan romantis mereka?

Pertanyaan itu berputar diotaknya.

Siwon tak tau jika kyuhyun dan cangmin berhenti berjalan tadi karna dia sedang sibuk dengan umpatannya dan berjalan menunduk karna tak mau melihat adegan mesra dihadapannya. Sampai akhirnya siwon menbrak mereka.

Siwon berjalan dengan fikiran yg masih diselimuti dengan tanda tanya. Apa yg membuat kyuhyun marah seperti itu kepadanya?

Siwon berjalan menghampiri cangmin dan kyuhyun yg sudah terlihat jau darinya, dia berlari mengejar mereka.

Siwon sampai terlebih dahulu kemobil karna dia berlari, siwon membuka pintu

depan untuk kyuhun. Siwon masih meunduk dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap kyuhyun karna dia terlalu sakit hati malam ini, tapi ketika kyuhun ingin masuk kedalam mobil kyuhyun terlebih dahulu dicegah oleh cangmin.

"Bisakah kau pulang dengan mobil ku kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun terdiam didepan mobil dan tersenyum memandang cangmin

"Tak ush oppa trimakasih, aku membawa mobil tidak kah kau lihat?"

"Aku tau kyuhyun. Tapi selama kita berpacaran tak pernah sekalipun aku mengantar mu pulang dan kita tak pernah satu mobil. Karna kau selalu menolaknya. Jadi bisakah kali ini aku mengantar mu pulang dengan mobil ku?"lanjut cangmin dengan wajah memohon

"Trimakasih cangmin oppa, kau akan lelah jika mengantar ku, lagi pula aku pulang dengan siwon jadi kau tak usah membuang tenaga mu untuk mengantar ku, aku tak ingin kau lelah"

"Tapi .. "

"Ya sudah oppa aku pulang dulu, hati hati dijalan dan jangan tidur terlalu larut".potong kyuhyun sambil memasuki mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum indah kepada cangmin.

"Aku mencintaimu kyuhyun" kata cangmin sebelun siwon menutup pintu kyuhyun dan dibalas senyuman dan anggukan oleh kyuhyun dan kemudian siwon menutup pintu mobil tersebut dan siwon membungkukan badannya kapada cangmin "permisi "

Camgmin tak menghiraukannya dan matanya masih fokus kepada kyuhyun yg sudah berada didalam mobil, dia lihat kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan pspnya dari dalam tas. Dan dia lihat siwon masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk bersebelahan dengan kyuhyun membuat dia geram dan kesal andai dia yg duduk disamping kyuhyun.

Selama perjalanan siwon dan kyuhyun tak saling melontarkan kata, siwon yg fokus kepada mobil dan kyuhyun yg masih asik d dengan pspnya.

"Kyuhyunie" siwon memulai percakapan dan tak dihiraukan oleh wanita yg sedang asik dengan dunianya.

"Kyuhyunie.. " lanjut siwon lagi

"..."

"Kyuhyunie"

"..."

"Kyuhyunie"

"..."

"Nona kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan pspnya dan matanya menatap siwon

"Kita sedang berdua siwon, jadi tak ush kau panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu"

"Akhirnya kau mau mengeluarkan suaramu"

kyuhyun memandang jalan lewat cendela mobil, dia tak mau membalas ucapan siwon dia sedang marah dengan siwon.

"Mengapa kau marah tadi?" Tanya siwon sambil fokus kepada jalan.

"..."

"Kau tak mau menjawab? Apa kau masih marah terhadapku?"

"Aku tak suka cangmin menyentuh ku" kata kyuhyun pelan

"Apa?"

kyuhyun menatap siwon sebal pasalnya siwon ini bodoh menurutnya tak peka dan tak pelupa "Aiss... aku tak suka cangmin menyentuhku siwoniee... "

"Apa tadi cangmin menyentuh mu? Dimana?"kata siwon dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aishh.. gara gara kamu tadi cangmin menyentuh pipi ku, kamu tau jika aku tak menyukai orang lain menyentuh ku " jawab kyuhyun kesal dengan pria bodoh dan pikun menurutnya yg duduk memgendarai mobil.

"Aku minta maaf" sesal siwon

"Dan aku tak suka cangmin memarahi mu, "lanjut kyuhyun dengan nada yg rendah.

Siwon tersenyum bolehkan dia merasa bahagia dan mengangkat sakit hatinya yg tadi."jadi kau memgkhwatirkan ku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh"

"Tapi mengapa kau hanyamarah marah terhadap ku? Seharusnya kau juga memarahi cangmin tadi, aku sungguh malu tadi "

"Maafkan aku siwonie, aku tak bisa marah terhadap cangmin"

Nyuuttt~

Hati siwon sakit seketika ketika kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu, bukankah berarti kyuhyun sangat mencintai dan menyayangi camgmin.

"Apakah kau sangat mencintainya ? sehingga kau tak bisa marah terhadapnya" Tanya siwon dengan nada lemah

Kyuhun menarik nafas "aku hanya merasa belum terlalu dekat dengannya, ada perasaan asing yg mebuatku tak bisa untuk bisa melakukan yg ku ingin kan"

"Maksud mu?"

"Aku hanya merasa kami belum terlalu dekat dan aku belum merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya,"

"Bukankah sudah dua tahun kau berpacara dengnnya? Ku lihat kau baik baik saja selama ini dan sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan dengannya"

Kyuhyun terdiam dia memamdang jalan yg mereka lalui, sedikit ramai karna ini belum terlalu malam.

"Kau yg memaksa ku untuk menerima cintanya dan kau juga yg memaksa ku untuk menerima pertuangan ini"

Mereka terdiam setelah kyuhyun mengucapkan kata kata tersebut.

*flashback *

2 tahun yg lalu

Disebuah kamar besar bercatkan putih dengan langit langit berwarna biru bergambarkan awan awan dengan furniture bagaikan seorang putri dengan warna biru dan putih, terlihat sesosok wanita berkulit putih bertutup piama berwarna babyblue sedang merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha seorang pria kekar berkulit tan yg tertutup piama berwarna baby blue senada dengan gadis yg sedang dia elus kepalnya, siwon pria tersebut duduk datas kasur dan kyuhyun yg merebahkan badannya dikasur dan dengan kepala yg dia sandarkan diatas paha siwon memiringkan badannya dan memeluk siwon yg sedang duduk. sehingga kepalanya tertutup oleh perut siwon.

"Kyuhyun"

"Hmm.. "jawab kyuhyun yg memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan siwon dan aroma tubuh siwon yg sangat dia sukai.

"Bagaimana pendapat mu tentang cangmin?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau menyukai cangmin?"

"Hmm.. " kyuhyun berfikir sejenak "aku menyukainya, dia teman yg baik"

"Maksud ku bukan seperti itu kyuhyunie"

"Trus ... "

"Maksud ku sebagai seorang wanita terhadap pria, apakah kau berfikir untuk menjadi kekasihnya?" Tanya siwon lemah dia tak rela membicarakan ini, tapi keadaan memaksanya.

"Apa mereka memaksa mu untuk membicarakan ini siwon?"

"..."

"Kau tau jawaban ku, aku tak ingin memiliki kekasih saat ini siwonie, bukankah aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan mereka, mengapa mereka masih saja memaksa, "

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap siwon. Siwon tersenyum getir, orang tua kyuhyun dan cangmin memaksa siwon agar dia bisa membujuk kyuhyun untuk memerima cangmin sebagai kekasihnya. Siwon tak bisa menolak permintaan orang tua kyuhyun yg sudah mau menampung dia dan ibunya dirumah ini. Meski hatinya sakit tapi dia tetap melakukannya.

Siwon masih mengelus lembut kepala kyuhyun

"Cobalah untuk memerimanya, dia adalah pria yg baik dan ku lihat orang tua kalian setuju jika kalian bersama, mereka pasti bahagia bila kalian bersama "

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ku?"

"Kau pasti bahagia bersama nya kyuhyunie., dia adalah pria yg baik seperti kau tau dan dia juga sangat mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun terdiam

"Cobalah"lanjut siwon

"Apakah kau menginginkan aku bersama cangmin?"tanya kyuhyun masih dalam posisi yg sama

"Hmm... "

"Baiklah.. aku akan menuruti keinginan mu" lirih kyuhyun..

"Baguslah.. kau akan bahagia bersamanya"

Siwon tersenyum getir sesuatu yg akan menyakiti hatinya akan segera dimulai sesuatu yg ditakutinya akan segera terjdi, tak terasa tetesan air keluar dari matanya, dia terisak begitu juga dengan wanita yg sedang memluknya.. dan malam itu mereka lewati dwngan kesedihan.

Mereka berdua sadar jika sebentar lagi hidup mereka tak akan sama seperti sekarang, akan ada orang lain masuk dalam dunia mereka berdua sesuatu yg sangat mereka tak sukai dan mereka berdua coba hindari dari dulu.

Esoknya.. kyuhyun menerima cinta cangmin didepan keluarga cangmin .. karna ketika itu keluarga cangmin dan keluarganya sedang mengadakan makan malam dirumah kyuhyun, keluarga merekamenyambut bahagia jawaban kyuhyun tersebut, kyuhyun tersenyum manis dihadapan mereka meski kita tak pernah tau bagaimana hatinya. Sedangkan siwon yg sedang berdiri disamping kyuhyun hanya terdiam menutupi kesedihannya

*flashback end *

"Maafkan aku, apakah kau bahagia?" tanya siwon menutupi kesunyian

"Entahlah.. kau tau apa yg membuat ku bahagia"

"Aku tak tau"

kyuhyun memukul lengan siwon "Kau bodoh siwonie, kau sejak dulu mengenalku masa kau tak tau apa yg membuat ku bahagia"

"Aw.. ini sakit kyuhyunie"

"Biarkan saja" mereka tersenyum, melepaskan kesedihan akan ingatan masalalu.

"Apa yg membuat mu bahagia kyuhyun?."

Khuyun terdiam

"Apa kau akan memberikannya jika akau menjawabnya"

"Jika itu bisa membiat mu bahagia kenapa tidak.. apa kau ingin kaset game baru?" Tanya siwon dambil memandang kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala siwon, siwon bergeter dadanya berdebar tak beraturan. Ketika dia sedang asik menerima sentuhan kyuhyun tiba tiba

PLAK

"AKHH ... " jerit siwon kesitan pasalnya kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sangat keras. Sehingga mobil yg dia kendarai oleng.

"Yah! Kau mau kita kecelakaan!" Jerit siwon, siwon menepikan mobilnya dijalan karna merasa sakit kepalanya akibat pukulan myuhyun yg begitu keras untunglah mereka sudah hampir sampai dikomplek rumah kyuhyun jadi tak perlu khawatir akan mengganggu lalu lintas.

Kyuhyun senyum tiga jari "habis ku sangat badoh"

"Yah berhenti berkata jika aku bodoh, aku gak bodoh kyuhyunie.. " geram siwon sambil menatap kyuhyun

"Kau memang bodoh siwoniee.. kau kira kebahagiaanku hanya bermain game saja?"

"Jika bukan game lalu apa?"

Kyuhyun mebuang nafas kasar, diaemandang siwon yg menatapnya, mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain, mata mereka bertemu, dan kyuhyun menyentuh wajah siwon perlahan mengelusnya

" Kau tau apa yg paling membahagiakan dalam hidup ku?"kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada siwon yg sedang menikmati sentuhan halus tangan kyuhyun, kyuhyun tersenyum siwon menatapnya

"Ketika seorang yg ku cintai itu membalas cinta ku"

Seketika siwon merasakan sesuatu yg lembut dan kenyal menyentuh birbirnya, kyuhyun menciumnya dan sedikit melumat bibir siwon, siwon mematung tak percaya dengan apa yg dirasakan oleh bibirnya, dia melihat kyuhyun memjamkan matanya dan terus melumat bibirnya, siwon masih belum membalas ciuman kyuhyun karna dia masih kaget dengan apa yg terjadi. Apakah kyuhyun juga menyukainya, apakah ucapan kyuhyun tadi tertuju padannya? Ahh.. dia tak ingin berfikir jauh kyuhyun menciumnya dan ini adalah hal yg selalu diimpikannya sejak yg dia cintai menciumnya menyalurkan kasih sayangnya kepadanya, ini adalah hal yg paling dia impikan cinta kyuhyun untuknya, bolehkah dia bilang jika kyuhyun itu juga mencintainya, mencintai dalam sepertinya. Siwon memejamkan matanya dia ingin menikmati ini dan dia ingin menyalurkan cintanya dan mngatakan jika dia memcintai kyuhyun lewat ciuman ini.

Kedua tangan kyuhyun naik melingkari leher leher siwon, kyuhyun terus menikmati apa yg dia lakukan kepada siwon, hingga siwon tak kuasa untuk menahannya, dia membalas setiap lumatan kyuhyun bahkan lebih dalam.. ciuman mereka memanas ketika tangan siwon menekan tengkuk kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka berdua menikmati apa yg mereka lakukan, memyalurkan cinta dan kasih sayang, mereka tak perduli akan apa yg mereka hadapi esok hari, yg pasti mereka hanya ingin menyalurkan sesuatu yg mereka berdua pendam selama ini.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

'Kau akan menjadi milikku, tak akan ada orang yg bisa mencegah ku'  
'Aku mencintai mu, sangat mencintaimu' 

-wonkyu-

Kyuhyun dan siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka, mereka saling menatap dengan penuh cinta tak ada yg mau melepaskan pandangan mereka, kyuhyun tersenyum memandang siwon, sedangkan siwon masih tak bergeming dari tatapannya, seolah siwon tak percaya dengan apa yg barusan mereka lakukan.  
"Kita pulang"kyuhyun melepaskan sentuhannya dan merapikan duduknya kembali, dia memandang lurus kedepan, hatinya masih berdegup kencang 'apa yg baru saja kami lakukan?' Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yg dilakukan dengan siwon , kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan frustasi didalam hatinya. 'Mengapa dia diam saja tak mau mengatakan apapun? Apa dia tak menyukai ku? Bagai mana ini? Apa yg harus aku lakukan jika siwon tak menyukai ku, aiss kyuhyun mengapa kau langsung mencium dia tanpa harus menunggu jawaban darinya?.. ' kyuhyun menarik nafas karna siwon hanya diam tak memberikan respon atas kejadian tadi, siwon menjalankan mobilnya, dia diam karna dia masih belum tau harus berkata apa,. Siwon masih bergulat dengan fikirannya sehingga mereka melewati jalan dengan kesunyian, dan tak ada kata yg terucap dalam perjalanan yg memeng tak jauh lagi sampai dirumah kyuhyun.

-—-  
Sampai dirumah kyuhyun, siwon memarkirkan mobilnya setelah gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, setelah memarkir mobilnya siwon mematikan mesin mobil dan kemudian membuka sabuk pengaman kemudian dia membuka pintu, dia masih tak menatap kyuhyun. Begitupun kyuhyun masih tak berani menatap siwon, dia malu dan dia takut jika siwon marah dengan apa yg baru mereka lakukan.  
Siwon memutari mobil ketika dia keluar dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk kyuhyun. Kyuhyun keluar menyambut tangan siwon yg memang selalu dijulurkan untuk membatunya keluar dari mobil. Mereka bertemu pandang ketika kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, mereka gugup dan entahlah hati mereka berdua berdegup begitu kencang, karna tak sanggup dengan keadaan ini mereka pun memutuskan kontak mereka dan berjalan masuk, masih dengan tanpa kata. Dan tangan yg masih saling menggenggam.  
Di pintu masuk mereka sudah disambut oleh nyonya cho. Ibu kyuhyun, yg memang berada didepan pintu seolah memang sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.  
" kau sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan siwon tersenyum.  
"Kalian itu masih saja seperti anak kecil, tak mau melapas satu sama lain" nyonya cho menyipitkan matanya "apa kencan mu berjalan dengan baik hari ini?"  
"Iya " jawab kyuhyun singkat, solah dia tak tertarik dengan pertanyaan tersebut.  
Nyonya Cho mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya. Seoalah dia sudah puas dengan jawaban tersebut.

" apa yg sedang kau lakukan disini omma?" tanya kyuhyun masih dengan tangan yg menggenggam jemari siwon, sedangkan siwon masih diam disamping kyuhyun.  
"Omma menunggu pesanan omma yg tertinggal ditoko tadi"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Kau tak perlu tau, sudah masuk dan bersih kan badan kalin kemudian kita makan malam, sebentar lagi ayah mu akan pulang kyuhyun."  
"Baiklah" kyuyun memasuki rumah setelah siwon membukukan badan untuk permisi kepada nyonya cho.  
Mereka memasuki rumah dan berjalan masih beriringan, seolah tak mau melepaskan genggaman mereka berdua, bahkan sampai kyuhyun ingin memasuki kamarnya, dan kemudian dihentikan oleh siwon. "Aku harus mandi kyuhyun" siwon melepaskan genggaman mereka, tapi kyuhyun menahannya" apa kau marah terhadap ku?" Siwon menaikan satu alisnya, kemudian tersenyum" tidak" kyuhyun menurunkan nafasnya kumudian tersenyum,"apakah kita perlu membicarakah hal yg tadi kita lakukan?"  
"Aku rasa perlu" siwon membukakan pintu kamar kyuhyun "baiklah setelah makan malam, kita bicarakan ini" siwon menganggukan kepalanya dan kyuhun memasuki kamarnya untuk membersihkan badannya.  
Siwon memasuki kamarnya yg bersebelahan dengan kamar kyuhyun , kamar seorang pria dengan cat berwarna putih , dengan kasur king size, lemari tiga pintu dan meja belajar beserta rak rak buku yg terisi banyak buku, dan beberapa koleksi siwon lainnya. siwon mendudukan dirinya dibangku meja belajarnya, dia menyadarkan dirinya dan kemudian menyentuh bibirnya, 'apa yg terjadi, apa benar kyuhyun menyukai ku?' Siwon senang, sangat senang jika kyuhyun juga menyukainya, tapi tiba tiba fikirannya beralih terhadap Cangmin 'apa yg harus aku lakukan kepada cangmin, bagaimana jika dia tau apa yg tadi aku lakukan terhadap kekasihnya' siwon merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja belajar yg dihadapannya, tangannya berada diapangkuannya 'apa yang harus aku lakukan, ?harusnya aku merasa senang karna kyuhyun juga menyukaiku, tapi mengapa ini terasa salah' siwon memejamkan matanya sampai pintu tiba tiba pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.  
Tok tok tok.  
Siwon mengkat kepalanya "boleh omma masuk nak"  
"Masuk saja omma, pintu tidak ku kunci" siwon berdiri merapikan tas yg tadi masih berada dibahunya yg belum sempat dia lepaskan. Diletakkan tas itu dilemari yg dikhususkan untuk tasnya,  
pintu dibuka menampakan omma siwon, nyonya choi leetuk dan tersenyum kepada anaknya yg berdiri dilemari "Kau sudah pulang nak"  
"Ibu tak lihat jika aku sudah sampai disini" canda siwon sambil menutup lemari tas dan mengahampiri ommanya, kemudian siwon memeluk ommanya, "bagaimana hari mu nyonya choi?"  
NYonya choi tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya "ada apa denganmu hari ini?" bukannya menjawab omma siwon malah balik bertanya, siwon ada masalah dia tau. Karna setiap siwon mempunyai masalah dia pasti akan menjadi anak yg manja kepada ommanya. "Tidak ada apa apa omma" siwon mempererat pelukannya.  
"Jangan berbohong, ceritalah"  
Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap ommanya dan kemudian menghela nafas"aku tak bisa ceritakan sekarang omma" siwon menunduk  
"Baiklah "omma siwon mengelus lengan anaknya yg jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Omma akan menunggu cerita mu, apapun itu hadapilah dengan baik anak omma yg tampan"  
Siwon tersenyum "trimakasih omma"  
"Oke.. sekarang kamu mandilah, kemudian makan, tuan cho sudah sampai "  
"Baiklah omma"  
Omma siwon melangkah keluar kamar siwon kemudian menutup pintu kamar siwon, siwon melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi yg berada dikamarnya, kamar siwon sama seperti kamar yunho hanya yg membedakan isi dan lemarinya saja, jika kamar siwon berisi buku buku dan beberapa alat olah raga, berbda dengan yunho, kamar yunho lebih banyak berisi beberapa poster motor gp, karna yunho sangan menyukai motor gp tersebut. Kamar mereka pun berhadapan, meski siwon itu supir dikeluarga cho dan omma siwon adalah maid dikeluarganya, tapi siwon sudah dianggap anak oleh keluarga kyuhyun. Jadi ayah dan ibu kyuhyun tidak membandingkan siwon dengan kedua awalnya mereka tak menyetujui jika siwon bekerja menjadi supir mereka, tapi siwon memaksa untuk bekerja, jadilah mereka mempekerjakan siwon sebagai supir kyuhyun, karna jika siwon dipekerjakan dikantor itu akan membuat waktu kuliah siwon terganggu, dan begitu juga jika siwon bekerja partime pastilah kyuhyun akan mengikuti siwon, jadi akhirnya keluarga kyuhyun menjadikan siwon sebagai supir kyuhyun. Bahkan siwon sangat menekuni peran nya sebagai supir, sampai sampai dia memanggil orang tua kyuhyun dengan sebutan nyonya dan tuan cho, mereka awalnya menolak, tapi siwon yg keras kepla bilang, jika itu adalah jam kerjanya, jadi dia harus memanggil majikannya dengan sopan. Tapi ketika malam tiba dan jam kerjanya sudah habis, semua panggilannya akan normal kembali.

-  
Siwon, dan keluarga kyuhyun sudah berada dimeja makan, meja makan itu panjang dan memiliki 8 kursi disisinya, dan dua kursi berada didepannya. seperti biasa siwon duduk bersebelahan dengan kyuhyun, ayah siwon duduk dikursi kepala kelurga ya itu berada didepan (?) meja. Sedangkan ibu kyuhyun masih sibuk merapikan makanan bersama ibu siwon.  
Selesai merapikan ibu siwon dan ibu kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan ibu kyuhyun berhadapan dengan kyuhyun, yg berada diantara ayah kyuhyun, sedangkan siwon dan ibunya berhadapan, mereka makan dengan tenang.  
Ketika makan malam mereka akan berkumpul untuk makan bersama sedangkan makan pagi hanya keluarga cho yg berkumpul untuk makan pagi dimeja makan, itu dikarenakan siwon dan ibunya sudah mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan pagi mereka. Sedangkan makan siang, mereka semua bahkan jarang berada dirumah kecuali jika itu hari libur.  
"Bagaimana hari kalian anak anak? " kepala keluaga disitu berkata disela makan mereka.  
"Baik appa/baik aboji"jawab kyuhyun dan siwon secara bersamaan.  
Kyuhyun memakan makanannya sesekali memberikan sayuran dan beberapa lauk lain kepada siwon untuk dimakannya, sedangkan siwon yg sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan kyuhyun hanya menerima dan memakannya, begitu juga yg lainnya yg sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan dihapan mereka.  
"Bagaimana dengan kuliah kalian?" Kyuhyun menghentikan memberi lauk kepada siwon, ketika dia melihat sudah tak ada tempat lagi dipiring siwon, dia menghadap keayahnya "tidak ada yg istimewa appa, hanya seperti biasa, dan sebentar lagi kami akan sibuk untuk menyelesaikan skripsi kami."kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya dan sesekali memberikan lauk kepada siwon ketika siwon sudah menghabiskan lauk yg ada dipiring nya.  
"Sudah cukup kyunie" siwon menghentikan sumpit kyuhyun dengan sumpitnya ketika kyuhyun akan memasukan lauk lagi ke piringnya.  
"Perut aku akan meledak jika kamu memasukkan lauk lagi kepiring ku" kyuhyun tersenyum kemudin memasukan lauk yg berada disumpitnya ke mulut siwon, siwon tak bisa mencegah itu karna kyuhyun memasukkannya ketika dia ingin memakan makanan yg berada dipiringnya.  
"Yak.. aku akan tersedak jika kau masukan makanan secara mendadak seperti itu" siwon menatap kyuhyun sinis, kyuhyun tersenyum lima jari "aku ingin kau sehat siwonie" kyuhyun melanjutkan makan nya dan tak memperduliakn ocahan yg dilontar kan oleh siwon selanjutnya, sedangkan orang tua yg ada disitu hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak mereka yg seperti anak kecil bagi mereka.

-  
"Siwon, kyunie kemari sayang" siwon dan kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yg akan menaiki tangga ketika nyonya cho memanggil nama mereka, mereka manghampiri nyonya cho yg berada diruang keluarga.  
"Lihatlah ini omma membelikan kalian berdua baju" nyonya cho mengeluarkan piama dan kemeja berwarna pink dari kantung belanjaannya yg tadi sempat tertinggal ditoko.  
Kyuhyun dan siwon hanya memutar malas mata mereka, entah sudah berapa banyak baju yg mereka punya, bahkan lemari siwon dan kyuhyun sudah tak muat dengan baju yg diberikan oleh ibu kyuhyun tersebut, sedangkan kyuhyun jadi tak pernah membeli baju karna ommanya selalu membelikan nya baju, bahkan tanpa diminita sekalipun. nyonya cho ini sangat hobi belanja, dia akan membeli baju berapapun harganya jika dia rasa itu menarik, bukan hanya untuk dirinya saja, tapi untuk keluarganya juga, apalagi jika dia sudah melihat pakaian cople dia pasti sangat antusias untuk membelinya, karna baginya kyuhyun dan siwon adalah anak kembar. Jadi apapun yg mereka gunakan harus berwarna sama.

"Omma membelinya lagi?" Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian untuknya dan mencookannya.  
"Bahkan lemari ku sudah tak muat lagi dengan pakaian yg ommonim belikan "siwon mencoba kemajanya, kemudian memperhatikan kyuhyun yg sedang mencoba kemejanya.  
"Ishh.. aku akan membelikan kalian lemari baru" nyonya cho tersenyum bangga melihat siwon dan kyuhyun terlihat pas dengan kemeja yg baru dia beli. "Lihatlah kalian terlihat sangat mengagumkan"  
Siwon dan kyuhyun saling menatap dan kemudian rersenyum "kami memang selalu mengagumkan omma" kyuhyun merangkul tangan siwon  
"Iya kalian kan anak omma jadi kalian memang mengagumkan" ibu kyuhyun memberikan piayama pink kepada kyuhyun dan siwon, "untuk malam ini, kalian pakai ini"  
"Ahh.. piaya yg kemarin omonim belikan saja baru sekali kami pakai"  
"Tidak ada bantahan siwon, kamu harus memakainya malam ini, kalian berdua pasti menggemaskan" nyonya cho meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya.  
"Haniiii... aku memiliki baju baru untuk mu haniii... "  
Kyuhyun dan siwon hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah ibu kyuhyun, yg terlihat energik.

Tok tok tok..  
"Masuklah" kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu ketika dia melihat siwon memasuki kamarnya.  
Siwon menutup pintu kamar kyuhyun "kau terlihat menggemaskan kyunie" kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk siwong yg berdiri didekat pintu. "Kau juga sangat manis menggunakan baju ini" siwon membalas pelukan kyuhyun.  
Lama mereka berpelukan, tak ada sepatah katapun yg keluar dari bibir mereka, mereka hanya menikmati kehangatan masing masing.  
Sampai beberapa menit mereka berpelukan dan kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya karnanya siwon lebih tinggi darinya. Tangan siwon masih setia berada dipinggang kyuhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan. Mata siwon beralih kebibir kyuhyun yg tadi menciumnya dengan sangat panas, siwon mendekatkan kepalanya ke kyuhyun, kyuhyun menutup matanya bersiap menerima apa yg akan siwon lakukan kepadanya.  
Bibir siwon semakin mendekat bahkan nafas kyuhyun bisa dia rasakan, ketika bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi berhenti dia memandang kyuhyun dan tiba tiba dia teringat cangmin sehingga siwon mengalihkan ciumannya kepipi kyuhyun.  
"Selamat malam"siwon berbisik ketelinga kyuhyun, kyuhyun membuka matanya dia sedikit kecewa karna siwon tidak mencium bibirnya, siwon menarik kyuhyun untuk duduk disofa yang ada dikamar kyuhyun. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, siwon menghadap kyuhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka masih saling memegang jemari mereka.  
"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kejadian dimobil tadi" siwon menatap intens kepada kyunyun.  
Kyuhyun menunduk tak berani menatap siwon karna jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat ketika siwon menatapnya seperti itu  
"Apa maksud ucapan mu waktu dimobil tadi "  
Kyuhyun menaikan kepalanya, memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengumpat dalam hati'dasar bodoh, masa dia tak tau maksud dari ucapan ku tadi, tak tau kah dia jika aku mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku untuk mengucapkan itu'  
"Kau. Sangat bodoh siwonie"  
"Yah berhenti memanggil ku bodoh, aku sedang serius kyuhyunie"  
Siwon melepaskan genggam tangan mereka dan melipat tangannya didada"kau tau jika sekarang kau sudah punya kekasih"  
Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya."jadi bagaimana pendapatnya jika dia mengetahui jika kekasihnya mengucapkan hal semacam itu kepada pria lain," kyuhyun menunduk  
"Aku tak mencintainya, kau tau itu"  
Siwon membuang nafasnya secara kasar, dia kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun, Cangmin adalah kekasih mu, dan dia juga mencintaimu, kalian sudah lama menjalin kasih, mana mungkin kau tidak mencintainya"  
"Aku sudah berusaha mencintainya selama kami berpacaran, tapi semakin aku berusaha, aku semakin tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya" kyuhyun menarik nafas " dan aku selalu tak pernah merasa nyaman bersamanya"  
Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebenarnya dia bahagia dengan pengakuan kyuhyun jika kyuhyun tak mencintai cangmin,.bahkan sangat bahagia, tapi ketika dia mengingat cangim, ada perasaan yg membuat dia tak enak, dia merasa jahat terhadap cangmin.  
"Lalu dengan ucapan mu tadi dimobil, apa yg kau maksud itu aku? Kau ... mencintaiku? " ada sedikit keraguan dalam kata siwon, karna dia takut salah menduga.  
Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.  
Siwon tersenyum, cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi dia masih mengingat cangmin, sampai dia harus menekan kebahagiaannya, dia harus mengalah untuk kebahagiaan semua orang, kyuhyun akan bahagia dengan cangmin itulah fikirnya.  
"Kyuhyun tatap aku"  
Kyuhyun menaikan kepalanya, dia menatap siwon yg sedang menatapnya.  
"Aku juga menyukaimu kau tau"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia dengan ucapan siwon barusan  
"Tapi kau sudah memiliki cangmin, tak seharusnya kau mencintaiku" senyum kyuhyun menghilang  
"Kau akan bahagia dengannya, kalian akan bertunangan sebentar lagi selanjutnya kalian akan menikah" siwon memejamkan matanya, dia sakit dengan apa yg dia ucapkan "jadi hilangkan perasaan mu itu, kita hanya bersahabat aku menyayangi mu dan kamu juga menyayangi mu" siwon mencium tangan kyuhyun yg digenggamnya  
"Aku tak ingin bersama cangmin siwon, aku tak mencintainya"  
"Lalu apa kau ingin bersama ku"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk  
"Kyuhyun aku ini hanya bekerja sebagi supir mu, dan sebagai-"  
"Aku tak perduli siwon, dan jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu lagi, aku tak suka itu" mata kyuhyun tergenang oleh air mata, kyuhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya.  
"Tapi aku perduli kyuhyunie, aku tak percaya diri untuk merangkul mu, bahkan aku tak sanggup mengharapkan jauh kepada mu kyuhyunie, aku hanya sanggup mencintaimu dan aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan mu"  
Siwon mencoba menghapus air mata kyuhyun dan kemudian ditepis oleh kyuhyun  
"Kau tak mencintaiku siwon, bahkan kau membuat ku tersiksa dengan memaksa ku mencintai cangmin"  
Siwon terdiam dia bingung harus berkata apa lagi, bahkan dia juga akan menangis tapi dia mencoba kuat dihadapan kyuhyun.  
"Kau yg membuat dirimu tersiksa, karna kau selalu menolaknya kyuhyunie, cobalah menerimanya"

"Jadi kau ingin aku melanjutkan penderitaan ku?"  
"Tidak kyuhyun, itu bukan penderitaan mu, tapi kebahagiaan mu"  
"Sudahlah aku tak ingin melanjutkan ini" kyuhyun berdiri dan melapskan genggaman tangan mereka  
" sebaiknya kau keluar, malam ini aku tak ingin melihatmu ada dikamar ku, "  
"Baiklah" siwon berdiri dan menuju pintu. Kyuhuun memalingkan wajahnya dari siwon, dia tak mau melihat siwon, dia sangat kesal dengan siwon.  
Ketika pintu tertutup kyuhyun terduduk di sofanya, dia menangis sambil mengucapkan "aku membenci mu siwon" sampai berulang ulang kali.

Siwon menuruni tangga, dia sangat haus, berbicara dengan kyuhyun menguras tenaga dan hatinya, ketika dia menuruni tangga tiba tiba  
"AKU MEMBENCIMU SIWOOOOONNNNN... "

BRAK  
Suara bantingan pintu yg tertutup secara kasar dan beserta teriakan kyuhyun membuat penghuni rumah keluar dari kamarnya  
Nyonya cho dan tuan cho, beserta ibunya siwon menghampiri siwon yg sedang berdiri di depan tangga  
"Apa kalian bertengkar? " ibu siwon bertanya ketika berada didepan siwon.  
Siwon mengangguk Masih dengan kepala tertunduk.  
Ayah dan ibu kyuhyun beserta ibu siwon hanya geleng geleng kepala, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran mereka.  
"Apa kali ini serius, sehingga kyunie berteriak seperti itu "  
Siwon menaikan kepalanya ketika nyonya cho ibu kyuhyun bertanya kepadanya, sedikit kaget karena mereka semua memakai pakaian berwarna pink sama dengan siwon , bahkan ibu siwon pun juga memakai piyama berwarna pink.  
"Bisa dibilang sangat serius omonim, bahkan aku tak tau apa aku bisa menyelesaikan pertangkaran ini dengan cepat atau tidak" jawab siwon lesu.  
"Apa kamu butuh bantuan kami?" Tawar tuan cho.  
"Tidak perlu aboji, saya akan mencoba berbaikan dengannya besok pagi"  
"Baiklah, selesaikan dengan cepat permasalahan kalian, kau tau kami tak tahan jika tuan putri itu sudah marah" tuan cho menepuk bahu siwon "semangatlah"  
'"Trimakasih aboji"  
Mereka meninggalkan siwon dan menuju kamar masing masing, siwon menuju dapur dan mengambil minumnya.

-—-  
Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur malam ini, dia biasa tertidur dengan siwon yg membelai kepalanya atau siwon yg memeluknya, sehingga yg dia lakukan hanya membolak balikan badannya, bahkan seprai dikasurnya yg tadinya rapi kini sudah tak beraturan karna ulahnya yg memutar badannya kesegala arah, dia butuh siwon, tapi dia sedang marah dengan siwon. Dia tak bisa tidur dia bingung apa yg harus dia lakukan.  
Ini sudah jam 1 malam, dia sudah mengantuk tapi dia tak bisa tidur,  
Kyuhyun bangun dari kasurnya dan kemudian dia duduk" apa aku harus kekamar siwonie?" Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dilututnya."tapi aku sedang marah dengannya,... tapi aku tidak bisa tidur.. "  
Kyuhyun tarik nafas secara kasar"aku harus berbaikan dengannya, dan aku akan meyakinkannya dengan cara menggodanya besok" tekat kyuhyun sudah bulat, dia akan memutuskan cangmin dan menjadikan siwon miliknya, tak perduli semua kalangan menolaknya, yg penting dia harus bahagia dengan siwon. Egois memang, tapi dia sudah lama menderita dengan perasaannya jadi dia tak perduli lagi orang mau bilang apa.  
Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, dia memasuki kamar sebelah, syukurlah tidak terkunci, sehingga dia dengan mudah memasuki kamar tersebut.  
"Dia sangat curang, dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sedangkan aku, tidak bisa tidur." Grutunya ketika kyuhyun melihat siwon sudah terlelap. Kyuhyn duduk dipinggir kasur siwon, kemudian memandang siwon yg tertidur menghadap kepintu.  
"Kau sangat tampan siwon, aku sangat mencintai mu"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya, dia mencium kening siwon dan kemudian mengecup singkat bibir siwon. "Aku akan menjadikan mu milikku , tak akan ada orang yg bisa mencegahku"  
Kyuhyun menaiki kasur dan tertidur dibelakang siwon, dia memeluk siwon dari belakang kapalanya dia sandarkan kepunggung siwon, kyuhyun memeluk siwon dengan erat, dia tersenyum "aku mencintai mu, sangat mencintai mu"  
Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya dan mengikuti siwon yg sudah terlebih dahulu berada didalam mimpi.

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

Siwon terbangun tak lama kyuhyun terlelap tidur, dia membuka mata, dan mengerjapkan matanya, dia merasakan sesuatu yg memeluk dirinya dari belakang, dia tau siapa yg memeluknya, tanpa berbalikpun dia sudah tau siapa yg memiliki tangan halus ini, siwon tersenyum.  
'dia sudah tak marah'  
Siwon mengelus lembut tangan halus yg melingkar diperutnya, dia menyentuh jemari jemari kyuhyun satu persatu, kemudian dia menggenggamnya. Siwon tak ingin bangun cepat dia ingin merasakan kehangatan ini lebih lama.  
Siwon membalikan tubuhnya, sedangkan kyuhyun tidak terusik sama sekali dengan pergerakan siwon.  
Siwon memandang wajah damai kyuhyun 'kau sangat cantik kyuhyunie' perlahan siwon menaikan tangannya, dia membelai wajah damai kyuhyun, sesuatu yg sangat dia sukai ketika dia bangun tidur.  
Waktu mereka kecil dulu, kyuhyun dan siwon selalu tidur bersama, siwon merindukan masa kecilnya dulu, ketika dia dengan bebas tidur dengan kyuhyun tanpa ada kekhawatiran seperti saat ini, pertambahan umur mereka yg membuat mereka harus terpisah tempat tidur. Siwon tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana dulu kyuhyun menangis ketika siwon memiliki kamar sendiri, yg awalnya siwon harus pindah kamar dilantai bawah hingga terpaksa dipindah kamar disamping kamar kyuhyun, karna kyuhyun tak ingin jauh dari siwon.  
'Aku merindukan masa masa kebahagiaan kita dulu'  
Siwon mempererat pelukannya, dia ingin selalu seperti ini, bersama kyuhyun dan tak ada sedikitpun kekhawatiran dalam kehidupan mereka.  
Siwon memejamkan matanya, dia tak ingin terbangun, dia tak tau kapan ia akan merasakan hal seperti ini lagi, dia harus merelakan wanita tercintanya untuk orang lain yg lebih mampu membahagiakan kyuhyun.  
'Aku mencintaimu kyuhyun, sangat mencintaimu'  
Siwon mencium seluruh wajah kyuhyun, dari kening, kedua mata kyuhyun yg terpejam, dan kedua pipinya dan terakhir bibirnya, cukup lama dia mencium bibir kyuhyun, sidikit memberikan pergerakan pada ciumannya, meskipun begitu kyuhyun tidak terganggu dengan tidurnya.  
Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, dia memandang kyuhyun cukup lama, dia tak ingin melepaskan kyuhyun dia ingin kyuhyun untuknya, tapi ia tak merasa pantas untuknya, dua jam siwon memandangi wajah kyuhyun yg tertidur menghadapnya, sesekali memluknya dan mencium kembali, dia tak ingin tertidur, dia ingin menikmati saat saat ini, saat dia bebas memandang wajah kyuhyun.  
Setelah dia lihat jam sudah menunjukan jam 5 pagi, siwon berdiri, meski enggan tapi dia harus bangun dan memindahkan kyuhyun kekamarnya. Tak mungkin kyuhyun tidur disini sampai pagi, karna jika itu terjadi mungkin dia akan dipisahkan sejauh mungkin dari kyuhyun. Dia tak mau itu terjadi, siwon belum siap berpisah dari kyuhyun.  
Siwon menggendong kyuhyun dan memindahkan kyuhyun kekamarnya, dia tak mengalami kesulitan sedikitpun ketika memindahkan kyuhyun kekamarnya, karna kyuhyun jika sudah tertidur memeluk siwon, dia akan sulit terbangun, entahlah kyuhyun sudah kecanduan dengan pelukan siwon.  
Sejak lahir, ketika kyuhyun menangis, dia akan terdiam jika menggenggam tangan siwon, orang tua mereka juga bingung dengan hal itu, bahkan kyuhyun tak akan akan tertidur jika kyuhyun tak menggenggam tangan siwon, oleh karena itu orang tua kyuhyun meminta kepada orang tua siwon untuk membiarkan mereka tidur bersama, syukurlah orang tua siwon mengerti dan membiarkan anaknya menemani kyuhyun, dan siwon yg tak mengerti apa apa karna umurnya masih satu tahun, senang senang saja karna dia bisa tidur bersama bayi mungil yg cantik.  
Jadi sejak kyuhyun lahir dia sudah tidur dengan siwon, syukurlah siwon kecil tidurnya tidak berantakan, jadi orang tua kyuhyun tenang membiarkan mereka tidur bersama.  
Sampai mereka memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, mereka baru dipisahkan, awalnya kyuhyun tidak mau, tapi orang tua kyuhyun menjelaskan jika mereka sudah dewasa dan tidak baik tidur bersama.  
Dan kyuhyun menerima penjelasan itu, dan dia membiarkan pisah kamar dengan siwon, tapi dengan sarat kamar siwon tak boleh jauh dari kamar nya, orang tua siwon awalnya menolak, karna diatas hanya ada dua kamar, yaitu kamar kyuhyun dan kamar yunho saja, hingga akhirnya kyuhyun menangis dan terpaksa mereka membuat satu kamar disamping kamar kyuhyun untuk siwon.  
Awal mereka berpisah kamar, orang tua kyuhyun senang karna akhirnya kyuhyun mau tidur sendiri tanpa siwon, tapi ketika paginya kyuhyun ditemukan tertidur sedang memeluk siwon dikamar siwon.  
Kyuhyun akhirnya menjelaskan jika dia tak bisa tidur tanpa siwon, sampai akhirnya orang tua kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membiarkan siwon menjaga kyuhyun sampai kyuhyun terlelap tidur, baru siwon pindah kekamarnya.  
Dan itu berlaku sampai sekarang.

Siwon memandang wajah kyuhyun yg sudah dia letakan dikasur kyuhyun, masa lalu yg indah dulu bersama kyuhyun, adalah hal yg dia dambakan, dia berharap masa masa kebahagiaan tanpa beban itu akan terulang lagi.  
Siwon memandangi wajah damai kyuhyun sekali lagi, tak akan bosan siwon memadang wajah cantik kyuhyun , dia mengelus pipi kyuhyun.  
"Aku mencintaimu kyuhyun, terimakasih karna kau juga mencintaiku, maafkan aku yg tidak bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan, ku berharap kau bahagia dengan pria yg menyayangi mu selain aku"  
Siwon mengecup pipi kyuhyun, dan dia berdiri kemudian dia keluar dari kamar kyuhyun, menutup pintu secara perlahan agar kyuhyun tidak terbangun.

-  
"Kyuhyun bangun ... ini sudah siang.. mau sampai kapan kamu terdur ha!" Nyonya cho geram, pasal nya sudah 20 menit dia membangungkan anaknya, dan sedikitpun tidak ada pergerakan dari makhluk yg sedang terbuai dalam mimpi ini.  
"Kyuhyun bangun, ini sudah siang" nyonya cho menggoyang goyangkan badan kyuhyun.  
Tetap tak ada respon. Hal yg paling enggan nyonya cho lakukan adalah membangunkan kyuhyun, biasanya kyuhyun dibangunkan oleh siwon, karna siwon begitu mudah membangunkan kyuhyun, mereka sekeluarga juga bingung, kyuhyun akan mudah tertidur bila bersama siwon dan begitu juga jika dibangunkan, hanya sedikit goyangan dari siwon pasti kyuhyun akan langsung terbangun. sedangkan jika yg lain membangunkan, kyuhyun akan sulit bangun.  
karna pagi ini siwon pergi memancing dengan ayah kyuhyun, jadilah ibu kyuhyun yg membangunkan nya. Sebenernya ada alasan tertentu mengapa ibu kyuhyun tidak membiarkan siwon membangunkan kyuhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum siwon pergi memancing ..  
"kyuhyun.. banguuuunnn.. cangmin datang ingin menemui mu sayaaaang.. ".dengan sangat malas dan lelah ibu kyuhyun membangunkan kyuhyun. sedikit menyesal karna tak membiarkan siwon membangunkan kyuhyun terlebih dahulu tadi, tapi demi semua lancar dia harus merelakan tenaganya untuk membangunkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan. "Kenapa omma?"  
Ibu kyuhyun bernafas lega, dia duduk dipinggir kasur kyuhyun, menghapus keringat dikeningnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia membuang nafas lega..  
"Akhirnya kau bangun juga"  
"Mengapa omma membangunkan ku? Kemana siwon?" Kyuhyun melihat sekitarnya, ini bukan kamar siwon, padahal semalam dia tidur dikamar siwon.  
"Siwon pergi memancing dengan appa mu"  
Kyuhyun duduk dikasur dengan rambut yg berantakan, dan muka sayu khas orang bangun tidur  
" mengapa dia tidak membangunkan ku?"  
"Karna kalian sedang bertengkar"  
Ibu kyuhyun merapikan rambut anaknya dengan tangannya  
"Aku sudah memaafkannya, apa dia masih mengira aku marah terhadapnya?" Kyuhyun menunduk, ibu kyuhyun mengelus kepala kyuhyun dengan sayang.  
"Mengapa kau bertengkar dengannya?"  
"Karna dia menolak perminataanku omma"  
Kyuhyun memeluk selimut yg menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.  
"Apa kau meminta kaset game kepada siwon" ibu kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya dan menatap intens kyuhyun.  
"Ibu dengan siwon sama saja, mengapa selalu kaset game sih "  
Kyuhyun Memanyunkan mulutnya, dan bangun dari kasur, menghentak hentakkan kakinya ketika dia berdiri, meninggalkan ibunya yg tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.  
"Ohh iya omma lupa" ibu kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri karna dia melupakan alasan dia membangunkan kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ommanya "ada apa lagi?"  
"Ishh. Kamu bisa tidak bartanya dengan nada yg baik"  
Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas  
"Iya omma ku yg paling cantik, ada apalagi.. ?"  
Ibu kyuhyun berdiri"cangmin datang kyunie, dia menunggu mu dibawah, cepat lah mandi, omma akan menyipakan baju mu"  
"Cangmin datang?kenapa dia tak bilang dulu pada ku"  
"Mungkin dia ingin memberikan mu kejutan, sudah cepatlah mandi, kasian cangmin menunggu lama"  
Ibu kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari membukanya dan mencari baju yg sesuai dengan baju yg tadi pagi dipakai oleh siwon, baju berwarna hijau muda.  
Menurut ibu kyuhyun, siwon dan kyuhyun adalah anak kembar, karna mereka tak terpisahkan sejak kecil, jadi mereka harus selalu memakai baju yg senada setiap harinya, jika tidak, dia akan menarik salah satunya untuk mengganti pakaian mereka, agar sama.  
"Baiklah.. "kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi membersihkan Dirinya.  
Selesai mengambil baju ibu kyuhyun keluar untuk menemani calon menantunya, kasian cangmin diabaikan karna membangunkan kyuhyun.

Dikamar mandi kyuhyun berfikir sambil membasahi tubuhnya, 'syukurlah cangmin datang hari ini, hahaa.. jadi aku tak perlu repot repot menghubunginya'  
'Cangmin oppa.. kita akhiri hubungan kita hari ini, siwonie... kau akan menjadi milikku segera.. hahaaaa' kyuhyun tersenyum mengerikan dikamar mandi.

-  
Selesai merapikan dirinya, kyuhyun turun menemui cangmin, dari tangga dia bisa lihat cangmin dan ibunya yg sedang berbicara, sesekali mereka tertawa, entahlah apa yg mereka bicarakan, Kyuhyun tak perduli.  
Secara perlahan dia menuruni tangga, Cangmin yg merasakan kehadiran kyuhyun berdiri menghadap kyuhyun, dia tersenyum"hai sayang"  
"Hai oppa, maaf menunggu lama" kyuhyun menghampiri cangmin duduk di sebelah cangmin.  
"Oke, karna kyuhyun sudah datang, omma akan pergi" ibu kyuhyun berdiri dan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya  
"Omma mau kemana?"  
"Ommakan ada arisan jam 12 "  
"Jam 12 ?" Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah bodohnya  
"Apa kau kira sekang masih pagi?, tidak kah kau liat jika sekarang sudah jam 11" ibu kyuhyun mendelik "makanya jika tidur jangan seperti beruang yg sedang berhibernasi"  
Cangmin tertawa tertahan mendengar ucapan ibu kyuhyun.  
"Ikh.. omma memalukan" kyuhyun cemberut "akukan hanya tertidur, mana aku tau jika sekarang sudah siang, salah kalian membiarkan siwon pergi tanpa membangunkanku "  
"Memang kamu tak melihat jam dikamar mu"  
"Aku tak melihatnya"  
ibu kyuhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya  
"Ya sudah, omma akan kekamar untuk mengganti baju "  
Kyuhyun mengangguk.  
"Cangmin ajuma kekamar dulu ya, semangat "  
Ibu kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya meningalkan anak dan calon menantunya berdua, di ruang keluarga setelah cangmin menunduk untuk memberi salam kepada ibu kyuhyun yg akan meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
"Jadi ada apa oppa kesini?"  
"Aku menghawatirkan mu kyuhyun"  
"Untuk?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.  
"Semalam kau pergi dengan kekecewaan, jadi aku cemas akan hal itu"  
Kyuhyun menggangguk "owh.. tenang oppa aku sudah tak apa apa"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Iya oppaa.. "kyuhyun tersenyum.  
"Syukurlah" cangmin tersenyum, dan mengeluarkan nafas lega.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu makan siang diluar, bagaimana?"  
"Siwon tak ada dirumah, jadi aku tak bisa pergi kemana mana"  
Cangmin kecewa dengan jawab kyuhyun, tetapi dia mencoba tersenyum.  
"Tidak bisakah kita pergi tanpanya?"  
"Tidak"  
"Kyuhyun kau sudah dewasa, mengapa harus se-"  
"kita sudah pernah membahas ini oppa, jadi aku mohon jangan dibahas lagi, kemanapun aku pergi, siwon harus ada bersama ku"  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan ku"  
"Maaf kan aku" kyuhyun menunduk.  
Cangmin terdiam, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kesofa, dia tidak mau bertengkar dengan kyuhyun.

'Aku harus putus dengannya, SEKARANG '  
'Tapi bagaimana memulainyaa?'  
'Aku bicara sekarang atau menunggu siwon pulang?'  
Fikiran kyuhyun terhenti ketika cangmin mengeluarkan suara.

"Kyuhyun, besok aku akan pergi selama 3 bulan ke jepang, perusahaanku membuka cabang disana, jadi aku harus mengurusnya sampai semua berjalan dengan baik " kyuhyun menaikan kepalanya dia melihat cangmin yg sedang menatapnya, "jadi bisakah kita berkencan hari ini?"mohon cangmin. Kyuhyun terdiam 'ha Cangmin mau pergi, selama itu, hmm.. berarti memang harus secepatnya aku mengakhiri ini'  
Kyuhyun berfikir, dan tersenyum,"baiklah"  
"Tanpa siwon"  
Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya"kita menunggu siwon pulang"  
'Enak saja mau pergi mengajak ku tanpa siwon, tidak akan'  
"Bisakah sekarang, kita tak tau kapan ayah mu dan siwon akan pulang"  
"Mereka akan segera pulang"  
"Kyuhyun please, kita berdua saja, selama kita berpacaran kita tak pernah berkencan berdua, karna kau selalu mengajak siwon."  
Tiba tiba ibu kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, ibu kyuhyun sudah terlihat cantik dengan baju coklat senada dengan tasnya yg dia gunakan"sudah kyuhyun, kamu  
sudah besar, apa kau masih harus membawa siwon selalu, dia sedang pergi bersama ayah mu, entah kapan mereka akan kembali, kamu tau jika ayah mu sangat menyukai memancing. jadi jalani hari mu bersama cangmin, jangan selalu mengganggu siwon."  
"Tidak omma, aku menunggu siwon pulang, baru aku pergi"  
" pokoknya kamu harus pergi, atau omma akan mengganti supir mu dengan pak kim"  
"Ommaa... "  
"Kyuhyun" ibu kyuhyun kyuhyun  
"Baiklah.. "  
Dalam hati kyuhyun mengutuk ayahnya yg membawa siwon pergi tanpanya.  
"Aku akan kekamar mengambil tas, kau tunggulah"  
Dengan lesu kyuhyun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya, tak perlu berdandan karna dia sudah berdandan setelah mandi tadi.

ketika kyuhyun sudah tak terlihat, ibu kyuhyun menghampiri cangmin dan menepuk bahunya "semangat cangmin, hari ini kalian akan berkencan bersama, jangan buat perjuangan suami ku membawa siwon pergi memancing hari ini sia sia " ibu kyuhyun tersenyum jahil "buatlah hari yg spesial bersamanya"  
"Trimakasih Ajuma" cangmin tersenyum kepada ibu kyuhyun, dan dibalas senyum oleh ibu kyuhyun.

Orang tua kyuhyun sengaja membawa siwon pergi dari rumah, karna cangmin meminta tolong agar dia bisa berkencang dengan kyuhyun berdua saja tanpa siwon, Cangmin akan lama berada Di jepang, jadi dia ingin memiliki hari yg spesial berdua dengan kyuhyun. Tanpa ada nya siwon.

Tbc.

Sedih juga ternyata, peminat yg baca dan komen di ff ini hanya sedikit  
:(

Padahal update di ffn lebih banyak perjuangannya dari pada update di aff, karna saya menggunakan ponsel.

Jadi ragu mau ngelanjutin disini apa gg ? -_-  
:(

Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek dan ngebosenin..

*nangis dipojokan kamar.


	6. Chapter 6

Ditepian danau yang di kelilingi pohon pohon rindang, terlihat pria paruh baya dan seorang pria yg jauh lebih muda sedang bersandar dibangku santai(?) Menikmati semilir angin dan ditangan mereka terdapat pancing yg belum menampakkan ketertarikan ikan untuk memakannya.  
"Aboji apa kita tidak salah tempat?" salah satu dari kedua pria tersebut angkat bicara.  
"Aku rasa tidak" jawab pria yang dipanggil aboji tersebut.  
"Aku rasa kita sudah lebih dari satu jam disini, tapi tak satupun dari pancing kita mendapatkan ikan"  
"Bersabarlah Siwon dan nikmati angin pagi ini" pria yg lebih tua meletakkan pancingnya dibawah tanah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bangku santai yg dia duduki, dia memejamkan matanya dibalik kacamata hitamnya.  
Siwon, pria yg lebih muda menarik nafas, dia sudah sangat bosan, fikirannya beralih kekyuhyun, apakah kyuhyun sudah bangun dan sudah sarapan? Dia mengkhawatirkan kyuhyun, dia belum berbicara dan menyapa kyuhyun hari ini, menjalani hari tanpa menyapa dan menyentuh kyuhyun terasa ada yg kurang.  
Pagi ini dia belum sempat kekamar kyuhyun, karna dia baru tertidur jam 5 pagi setelah meletakan kyuhyun kekamarnya, sehingga dia tak bangun pagi seperti biasanya, sampai omma kyuhyun membangunkannya untuk menemani ayah kyuhyun memancing.

Dia mengikuti jejak pria yg lebih tua, meletakkan pancingan dibawah tanah dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibangku santai miliknya.  
"Kapan kuliah kalian selesai siwon?"  
Siwon menatap pria yg lebih tua, ayah kyuhyun yg masih menyadarkan kepalanya menatap langit.  
"Sebentar lagi, mungkin tiga atau empat bulan lagi kuliah kami akan selasai. " siwon mengikuti jejak ayah kyuhyun, memandangi langit dan memjamkan matanya.  
"Hmm.. kamu tau jika aku sedang membuka perusahaan di pulau jeju"  
"Iya aku tau aboji"  
"Aku sudah memberikan kamu tempat disana"  
"Maksud aboji?" Siwon menegakkan badannya dan menatap ayah kyuhyun.  
"Kamu akan mengurus perusahaan ku disana setelah kuliah mu selesai, aku sudah membuatkan mu rumah dan posisi jabatan yg baik untukmu disana"  
Siwon terdiam mencoba mencerna kata kata ayah kyuhyun.  
"Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan omma mu, dan dia setuju"  
"Tapi bagaimana dengan kyuhyun,apa dia juga akan ikut ?"  
Ayah kyuhyun menegakkan badannya dan dia memandang siwon"kyuhyun tidak akan ikut dengan mu, dia akan disini membantuku menugurus perusahaanku disini"  
"Itu tidak mungkin, kami selalu bersama dan kami tak mungkin berpisah aboji"  
Ayah kyuhyun membuang nafas, ini akan sulit fikirnya" aku tau akan sulit bagi kalian untuk berpisah, tapi ini untuk kebaikan kalian berdua"  
Siwon mengelekan kepalanya "iya, ini sangat sulit, kyuhyun pasti tak akan menerima ini,dan aku juga menolak ini aboji, jika aku pergi bagaimana dengan kyuhyun?"  
"Dia harus menerima ini semua siwon, kyuhyun sudah dewasa, aku rasa kalian sudah bisa mandiri dan hidup tanpa saling mengandalkan, kyuhyun sudah memiliki cangmin yg akan mengurusnya, berilah kesempatan bagi kekasihnya untuk menjaga kyuhyun"  
"Tapi aboji"  
"Aku mohon siwon, biarkan kyuhyun belajar hidup tanpa mu, dan kamu juga harus belajar tanpa kyuhyun, kalian kelak akan menikah, tidak mungkin kalian akan selalu bersama seperti ini"  
Siwon menunduk, hidup tanpa kyuhyun, bagaimana dia akan menjalani harinya, itu akan sangat sulit.  
"Aku memberitahukan ini sekarang agar kamu bisa memperisiapkan dirimu dari sekarang untuk berpisah dengan kyuhyun, dan cobalah untuk menjaga jarak darinya, aku berbicara ini kepadamu karna kau yg lebih mengerti"  
Siwon mengusap mukanya "lalu apa yg harus ku lakukan untuk , jauh dari kyuhyun, bahkan aku tak pernah berani membayangkannya"  
Ayah kyuhyun menepuk bahu siwon "cobalah, kalian pasti bisa, jangan beritahukan kepada kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, aku tak ingin kuliah nya menjadi berantakan karna berita ini siwon"

-  
"Mengapa lama sekali?" Ibu kyuhyun melihat jam ditangannya, sudah setengah jam yg lalu kyuhyun bilang akan mengambil tas dikamarnya, dan belum kembali.  
Cangmin sedikit resah karena kyuhyun belum juga turun, "mungkin dia sedang berdandan ajuma, makanya dia agak lama, ini pertama kali kami berkencan hanya berdua" cangmin mencoba menenangkan calon mertuanya, dan dirinya, dia mencoba tersenyum, dia tak sabar pergi berdua dengan kyuhyun.  
"Tapi ini sudah setengah jam cangmin, oh.. aku rasa aku akan telat pergi arisan" ibu kyuhyun mengeluh.  
"Ajuma berangkat saja arisan, aku tak apa menunggunya sendiri"  
Ibu kyuhyun memelas"tapi aku tak tega membiarkan calon menantuku yg tampan ini menunggu sendirian"  
Cangmin tersenyum mendengar pujian dan perhatian calon mertuanya "baiklah jika begitu, bagaimana jika aku menjemput kyuhyun saja dikamarnya"  
Ibu kyuhyun menepuk kepalanya,"kanapa tak terfikir oleh ku, baiklah, cobalah kau kekamar kyuhyun"  
Cangmin berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar kyuhyun.

-  
disebuah kamar yg bernuansa putri dengan cat berwarna putih dan langit langit bergambar awan awan dengan warna biru sebagai langitnya, didepan tv terdapat sofa panjang berwarna putih senada dengan cat kamar tersebut, terlihat seoarang wanita dengan pakain dress hijau muda sedang menekan tombol disebuah benda hitam yg ada ditangannya secara brutal,  
"Iya tendang, tendang pukul pukul, iya mati kau mati kau" kyuhyun wanita tersebut sedang bergulat dengen gamenya tidak memperdulikan dua orang yg sedang menunggu bosan dirinya.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu dikamarnya tak mengurangi atensitas permainannya

Tok tok tok

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan ketukan pintunya tersebut, dia masih fokus dengan permainannya.

"Kyuhyun, apa kamu sudah selasai? "  
Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia masih fokus dengan gamenya.  
Tok tok tok

"Kyuhyun.. apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"..."  
."kyuhyun boleh aku masuk?"

"Baiklah aku masuk "  
Cangmin mencoba membuka pintu, tetapi pintu dikunci dari dalam.  
Kyuhyun tak perduli, dia bermain seolah tak ada yg mengetuk dan mencoba membuka pintunya.

Tok tok tok  
"Kyuhyun ... apa kamu didalam"  
Tok tok tok  
"KYUHYUN ... APA YG TERJADI MENGAPA KAMU TAK MEMBUKA PINTU! "  
Cangmin cemas, dia takut terjadi sesuatu kepada kyuhyun.  
Cangmin menggedor pintu kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun... " cangmin cemas.  
Keributan yg terjadi mengundang para maid dan ibu kyuhyun datang kekamar kyuhyun  
"Ada apa cangmin?" Ibu kyuhyun terlihat cemas.  
"Kyuhyun tak menjawab ajuma, dan dia mengunci pintu dari dalam, aku takut terjadi sesuatu terhadapnya"  
Ibu kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dalam, dia tau alasannya mengapa kyuhyun mengunci kamar dari dalam.  
"Yak.. kyuhyun buka pintunya, kamu tidak kasihan dengan cangmin yang menunggu mu dari tadi!" Ibu kyuhyun lemas, dia tau anaknya tak bisa dipaksakan seperti ini, dia tidak megira jika kyuhyun akan melaksanakan aksi kekanak kanakannya.  
"Yona tolong ambilkan kunci cadangan kamar kyuhyun" perintah ibu kyuhyun kepada salah satu maid yg berdiri didepan kamar kyuhyun  
"Baik nyonya"  
Ibu kyuhyun memijat kepalanya  
"Maafkan aku cangmin,aku rasa sangat sulit membawa kyuhyun tanpa siwon"  
"Maksud ajuma?" Cangmin mengerutkan dahinya, menatap ibu kyuhyun.

"Ini nyonya kuncinya." Yona datang membawa kunci cadangan kamar kyuhyun, menghentikan nyonya cho yg hendak menjawab pertanyaan cangmin.  
"Buka pintunya "  
"Baik nyonya" yona membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi"  
Perintah nyonya cho kepada para maid yg berkumpul didepan kamar kyuhyun ketika yona berhasil membuka kunci kamar kyuhyun.  
Para maid pergi menyisahkan ibu kyuhyun dan cangmin.

Clek.  
Pintu kamar dibuka, menapilkan kyuhyun yg asik bermain game tanpa memperdulikan siapa yg berhasil membuka pintunya.  
"Kelakuan mu kekanak kanakan sekali kyuhyun"  
Geram ibu kyuhyun ketika melihat kyuhyun sedang asik bermain game, menyilangkan kakinya diatas sofa yg ada dikamarnya.  
Cangmin diam, dia kecewa melihat kyuhyun yg terlihat santai bermain game tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yg telah menunggu lama dibawah.

Ibu kyuhyun menghampiri kyuhyun, menarik benda yg ada ditangan kyuhyun dan membuangnya secara kasar.  
Kyuhyun tetap memfokuskan pandangannya kearah televisi yg menapilkan game yg sedang dimainkannya.  
"Apa yg kau lakukan disini, hah!" Ibu kyuhyun berteriak, kyuhyun tetap diam,  
"Demi tuhan kyuhyun, bicaralah, cangmin menunggu mu dari tadi dibawah, dan apa yg kau lakukan disini? Bermain game"  
Kyuhyun menatap ibu nya secara tajam "jangan berteriak omma, kuping ku sakit, aku sudah bilang aku tak akan kemana mana tanpa siwon!" Kyuhyun berteriak didepan ibunya.  
"Siwon siwon selalu siwon, siwon tak mungkin selalu mengikuti mu kyuhyun, kalian tak akan bisa selalu bersama, kalian kelak akan menikah, jadi belajarlah hidup terpisah"  
"Aku tak akan pernah berpisah dengan siwon omma!"

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan ibunya Yg marah dengan teriakan anaknya.  
Ketika kyuhyun akan mencapai pintu kamarnya, lengan kyuhyun ditarik oleh cangmin "apa maksud dengan perkataan mu tadi" cangmin terlihat marah, matanya tajam menatap kyuhyun.  
Tatapan cangmin kepadanya menakutkan, tapi dia mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya dan menatap lengannya yg digenggam cangmin "lepaskan tangan mu" geram kyuhyun.  
"Tidak akan, sebelum kau jelaskan tentang ucapan mu tadi"  
"Aku bilang lepaskan tangan mu, aku tak sudi orang menyentuh ku" kyuhyun menggerak gerakan tangannya berharap cengkraman cangmin terlepas.  
Ibu kyuhyun terdiam menatap pemandangan didepan  
Kyuhyun dan cangmin saling menatap tajam.  
"Tidak akan kyuhyun, kau kekasih ku, aku berhak menyentuhmu kapan pun aku ingin"  
"Tidak, aku tak suka kau menyentuhku, aku tak tau kuman yg apa yg akan kau tularkan kepada ku setelah ini"  
"Hahahaa .. kamu kira aku ini penyakit?, jangan melucon kyuhyun, aku sedang serius"

"Iya kamu ini penyakit yg merusak ketenanganku"  
"Apa maksud mu?"  
"Kita putus cangmin, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini"  
"Putus.. " cangmin mengerutkan keningnya, dia menunduk dan kembali menatap kyuhyun tajam, tangannya masih mencengkeram lengan kyuhyun, kemudia tangannyg bebas mencengkram lengan kyuhyun yg satunya.  
"Dengar kyuhyun, aku tak akan pernah mengakhiri hubungan ini, kita tak akan pernah putus, kau tetap akan menjadi pendampingku dan kita akan tetap menikah "  
Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan "jangan bermimpi cangmin"

Ibu kyuhyun yg tadi diam saja menghampiri pertengkaran kedua kekasih tersebut untuk meredakan pertengkaran mereka "hentikan kalian berdua"  
Kyuhyun dan cangmin menatap wanita paruh baya yg masih tetap cantik itu.  
"Kyuhyun apa maksud ucapanmu barusan ha!"  
Kyuhyun menarik nafas, sedikit mengerikan melihat ibunya yg sedang marah " aku ingin putus dengan cangmin omma"  
"Itu tak bisa kyuhyun"  
"Mengapa tak bisa omma? Aku tak mencintainya omma "  
"Diam kyuhyun, tarik ucapan mu kembali, cinta atau tidak kau akan tetap menikah dengan cangmin"

Kyuhyun tak perduli dia tetap berontak ingin melepaskan cengkraman cangmin dilengannya.  
"Tidak aku tak mau menikah dengannya omma " cangmin menatap kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun menatap cangmin, ibu kyuhyun menatap kyuhyun, dia geram dengan anaknya.

"Maaf nyonya, tuan besar sudah pulang" pertengkaran mereka terhenti ketika tiba tiba salah satu maid keluarga cho datang.  
Mereka bertiga menatap maid tersebut yg terihat gemetaran, mendengar pertengkaran mereka.  
"Iya terimakasih .., kau pergilah dan siapkan makan siang" perintah nyonya cho  
"Baik nyonya" maid tersebut membungkuk sebelum pergi.

"Baiklah kyuhyun, omma tidak mau mendengar jika kamu berbicara masalah ini didepan appa mu, pertunangan mu dengan cangmi akan tetap berlangsung setelah kamu selesai kuliah nanti, dan kamu tidak bisa merubah hal tersebut"

Ibu kyuhyun menatap cangmin"maafkan ucapan kyuhyun cangmin, anggap ucapannya itu tak pernah ada, sekarang kau makanlah disini"ibu kyuhyun tersenyum.  
"Sekarang kita kebawah"  
Cangmin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, sesampainya ditangga kyuhyun berbalik, menghadap mereka berdua "aku tak peduli omma mau melakukan apapun, aku tetap akan berpisah dengan cangmin" dan kyuhyun kembali berlari menuruni tangga

"Yaakkk kyuhyun " ibu kyuhyun melihat lesu anaknya yg keras kepala itu.  
"Maafkan kyuhyun cangmin, kami akan memastikan jika kyuhyun akan menikah dengan mu"  
Cangmin kesal tetapi dia mencoba tetap tersenyum" aku percaya kepada mu ajuma "  
"Terimakasih atas pengertian mu cangmin, kau memang calon menantu idaman"  
Ibu kyuhyun tersenyum, dia sangat mengharpkan cangmin menjadi menantunya, mengingat cangmin adalah menantu impian para teman teman arisannya, beruntung baginya karna cangmin menyukai kyuhyun anaknya, jadi dia bisa membanggakan dirinya karna akan mendapatkan menantu setampan dan sehebat cangmin.  
'Bagaimanapun kyuhyun harus menikah dengan cangmin, '

-  
Kyuhyun berlari menuruni tangga, dia mencari sosok pria yg baru pulang dari memancing, pria yg hari ini belum dia temui dan dia sangat merindukannya.

Didepan pintu masuk dia melihat dua pria yg berbeda usia, yg satu mengenakan kemeja coklat dan yg satu mengenakan kemeja berwarna hijau muda sama sepertinya, dengan celan pendek selututnya, kedua pria berbeda usia tersebut berhenti berjalan ketika melihat kyuhyun berlari sambil menangis menuju kearah mereka.

Kyuhyun berlari meretangkan tangnya mencoba menggapai salah satu pria tersebut, dan pria berpakaian coklat berjalan selangkah kedepan dan merentangkan tangannya juga, karna dia tau kyuhyun ingin dipeluk.  
Sedangkan pria berpakaian hijau tetap diam berdiri dibelakang dengan wajah yg khawatir.  
Ketika dekat dengan mereka kyuhyun melewati pria yg menggunakan kemeja coklat, dia berlari menuju pria berpakaian hijau muda sama sepertinya, dan memeluk pria berpakaian hijau tersebut sambil menangis.  
Pria berpakaian hijau memebalas pelukan tersebut lebih erat, dia juga ingin menangis bersama kyuhyun.  
"Yahh apa apaan kau kyuhyun, melewati appamu yg sudah siap memeluk mu" pria berpakaian coklat, yg ternyata ayah kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap kedua insan yg sedang berpelukan.  
Ayah kyuhyun menggelengkan keplanya, 'baru ditinggal setengah hari mereka sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika mereka benar benar dipisahkan' ayah kyuhyun menarik nafas, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun dan pria yg memakai kemeja berwarna sama dengannya yg ternyata adalah siwon, masih saling berpelukan, kyuhyun menangis dan siwon menenangkan dengan cara mengelus rambut kyhyun.

"aku merindukan mu siwonie"  
"Aku juga kyuhyunie"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan wajahnya dia tenggelamkan dileher siwon, merasahan bau siwon yg sangat dia rindukan, sedangkan siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kyuhyun. Mereka saling berpelukan tidak memperdulikan tatapan sesorang yg sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat emosi.

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuhyun dan siwon melepas pelukannya, siwon menghapus air mata kyuhyun, dia tersenyum "mengapa kau menangis?"  
"Karna aku merindukan mu bodoh"kyuhyun memukul ringan dada siwon.  
Siwon tersenyum

"HmM.. kalian ini"ibu kyuhyun menghampiri kyuhyun dan siwon, siwon tersenyum melihat kedatangan omma kyuhyun "sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini, cepat makan, makanan sudah siap, cangmin dan appa mu sudah menunggu dimeja makan"  
"Ada cangmin?" Siwon menatap kyuhyun menampilkan wajah bingung.  
Kyuhyun menggangguk, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada diwon"omma memaksaku untuk pergi bersama cangmin tanpa mu"  
Siwon membuang nafas, mengelus rambut kyuhyun "lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi bersamanya?"  
"Aku tak mau pergi tanpa mu siwonie"  
Omma kyuhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, "susah sekali membujuk kyuhyun, sudahlah kalian makan dulu"  
Siwon tersenyum, "dia memang selalu seperti itu omonim, aku juga sudah lelah memberitahukan dia" siwon menggandeng tangan kyuhyun setelah dia melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan kemeja makan, mengikuti ibu kyuhyun yg berjalan didepan mereka, dimeja makan sudah dan ayah kyuhyun yg duduk dibangku utama dan cangmin duduk dibangku yg biasa kyuhyun tempati.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu dirumah?"  
Ayah kyuhyun mengganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan cangmin, "mereka memang selalu seperti itu sejak kecil, jadi ku harap kau bisa memakluminya"  
"Hei itu bangku ku!"kyuhyun menunjuk cangmin dengan tangan yg bebas dari siwon, dan raut wajah yg tidak bersahabat.

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan, bahkan Mereka seperti kekasih bukan seperti majikan dan supir atau kakak dan adik seperti yg kalian bilang? "Cangmin masih berbicara dengan ayah kyuhyun, tak menghiraukan omelan kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Sudahlah kau duduk disini saja kyuhyun" siwon menarik bangku disebelah cangmin.

"Apa kau cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka?" Ayah kyuhyun tersenyum jahil kepada cangmin.

"Aku tak mau duduk dengan dia " kyuhyun menyilangkan dangannya didadanya setelah siwon menarik bangku disebelah cangmin, siwon menarik nafas ibu kyuhyun geleng geleng kepala sedangkan ayah kyuhyun tersenyum dan cangmin masih menatap ayah kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan kyuhyun yg sedang marah terhadapnya.

"Bagaimana aku tak cemburu ajusi, bahkan aku tak pernah semesra itu bersamanya"

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Siwon menatap cangmin yg membelakanginya dan kyuhyun yg berada disampingnya secara bergantian.

"Bersabarlah cangmin, kelak kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari apa yg kyuhyun berikan kepada siwon"  
Ayah kyuhyun tersenyum, melihat cangmin yg masih tak memperdulikan kyuhyun dan siwon yg masih berdebat soal tempat duduk bersama kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun menatap siwon" kau duduk disini dan aku duduk disamping omma saja"  
"Baiklah" siwon mengalah, berdebat dengan kyuhyun sangat melelahkan untuknya.  
kyuhyun berjalan memutari meja makan, dan duduk disebelah ommanya, dia masih tak ingin melihat cangmin.

"Kalian gagal berkencan berdua lagi?" Tanya ayah kyuhyun masih dalam senyum.  
Cangmin menggangguk "sulit sekali mengajak kencan anak kecil yg masih nempel dengan babysitterNya ajusi" cangmin menarik nafas, memandang kyuhyun dengan prihatin, "bahkan dia tak ingin jauh dengan babysitternya" cangmin memandang kyuhyun dengan wajah mengejek,  
kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.  
"Lihat dia bahkan menjulurkan lidahnya ajusi, dasar anak kecil "  
Kyuhyun cemberut" aku bukan anak kecil tiaaang ... aku sudah besar"  
"Kau menyebut ku apa?" Cangmin menunjuk dirinya  
"Tiang " kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya  
"Yak.. sejak kapan kau memberikan julukan seperti itu padaku, aku bukan tiang"  
"Kamu tiang, lihat saja tinggimu hampir sama dengan tiang"  
"Hei tinggiku bahkan seperti model, bahkan banyak pria yg menginginkan tinggi badan sepertiku"  
"Percaya diri sekali kau"  
Kyuhyun memandang cangmin dengan wajah mengejek, cangmin tersenyum mematikan "tentu, banyak yg bilang seperti itu pada ku GENDUT "  
Kyuhyun Beridiri, tangangannya terangkat menunjuk cangmin, matanya melotot, ayah dan ibu kyuhyun sudah siap siap menutup telinga mereka, karna mereka akan tau apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya.  
"APA KAU BILANG.. HAH! KAAUU... " Kyuhyun baru akan melanjutkan omelannya kepada cangmin tapi..

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja" ibu kyuhyun mencubit paha kyuhyun yg berada disampingnya.  
"Aw sakit omma" kyuhyun kesakitan karna ibunya mecubit dengan keras ditambah dengan kuku kuku yg panjang, kyuhyun mengelus pahanya pahanya , dan cangmin tersenyum menang.  
"Rasakan " ejek cangmin, tatapan membunuh ditunjukan pada cangmin oleh kyuhyun" menyebalkan"  
Ayah dan ibu kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak dan calon menantu mereka, melupakan seseorang yg duduk disamping cangmin dengan wajah tersenyum pahit mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kaliah berdua itu, sudahlah mari kita makan, kasian makanan ini jika diabaikan terlalu lama "  
Ayah kyuhyun memulai makan setelah mempersilahkan keluarga dan calon keluarganya untuk makan.  
kyuhyun duduk dan memulai makan setelah mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari ibu kyuhyun.  
-

"Hahaaaaa... " cangmin tertawa didalam mobil, sambil melajukan mobilnya, mengingat kejadian dimeja makan keluarga kyuhyun, bagaimana dia mengejek kyuhyun dan bagaimana kyuhyun marah dengan ekspresi yg sangat menggemaskan baginya, awalnya dia sempat prustasi dengan ucapan kyuhyun yg akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tapi setelah ibu dan ayah kyuhyun bilang tak usah khawatir dengan hubungan mereka sebelum makan tadi, dia tak memikirkan nya lagi, toh bagaimanapun kyuhyun akan menikah dengannya, mengingat perusahaan mereka yg akan bekerja sama dan kedua orang tua mereka yg sangat menginginkan mereka bersatu.  
Cangmin adalah menantu idaman keluarga kyuhyun mengingat cangmin adalah anak yg pintar dan hidup kyuhyun pasti akan terjamin jika bersama dengan cangmin.  
Sedangkan orang tua cangmin menganggap kyuhyun adalah menantu idaman mereka, selain cantik kyuhyun juga memiliki otak yg cerdas tak kalah dengan cangmin.  
Jadi dimata kedua orang tua mereka, mereka adalah pasangan yg sangat cocok.

"Aku tak menyangka sangat menyenangkan menggoda mu kyuhyun, selama dua tahun ini kau tak pernah menunjukkan sikap yg menyenagkan mu ini terhadapku"

Cangmin tersenyum lagi, mengingat selama mereka berpacaran dulu, kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan sikap baiknya dan sikap tidak nyamannya terhadap cangmin.  
Tapi tadi berbeda petengkaran tadi menampilkan sesuatu yg berbeda.  
Meski hari ini dia gagal lagi mengajak kyuhyun berkencan berdua, dan berakhir berkencan dibelakang rumahnya dengan kyuhyun yg masih dalam mod tak baik mendengar ejekan yg selalu dilayangkan oleh cangmin.

TAPi cangmin sangat bahagia, ntahlah Dia merasa sekarang kyuhyun sudah bisa menerima kehadirannya, dan itu membuat dia tenang meninggalkan kyuhyun. Bahkan Cangmin sempat mencium pipi kyuhyun sebelum dia pulang, meski berakhir dengan teriakan kyuhyun yg menggema diseluruh penjuru rumahnya yg sangat besar.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk bisa bersamamu kyuhyun" cangmin tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan hati bahagia  
"Tunggu aku pulang kyuhyun"

"Sialan kau cangmin, mati saja kau mati kau, ku tendang kau dasar kurang ajar, sialan sialan.. "  
Umpatan yg keluar dari mulut kyuhyun meluapkan kemarahannya dengan memencet tombol pspnya secara kasar.  
"Aku tak akan memafkan mu, sialaaaan kau CANGMIIIIIINNNN "  
dan berakhir dengan tulisan WINER di layar gamenya.  
"HAHAHAHAAAAAA" dan tawa kyuhyun terdengar keseluruh rumahnya.

"Ada apa dengan nona kyuhyun, sepertinya dia sangat bahagia sekali?"  
Suara salah satu maid yg sedang berada didapur.  
"Mungkin nona sedang bahagia karna tadi tuan cangmin datang kesini"  
Jawab salah satu teman sepropesi sama dengannya yg kebetulan berdiri didepannya.  
Ckckkk  
Tawa tertahan dari 4 maid yg kebetulan sedang berkumpul didapur.  
"Iya padahal sebelumnya aku sempat takut mendengar pertengkarang mereka tadi"  
Dan diangguki oleh ketiga temannya.  
"Yah namanya juga saling cinta, wajar bukan jika mereka bertengkar, aku juga sering bertemgkar dengan kekasihku"  
Hihihii...  
Bla bla bla.. dan gosip panjangpun terjadi didapur yg hanya terisi oleh maid maid yg bekerja dirumah tuan cho.  
Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang pria tinggi berbadan kekar dengan lesung pipi diwajahnya, mendengar ucapan mereka dibalik tembok yg menghalangi dapur dengan ruang makan.

Pria itu membalikan badannya, awalnya dia berniat akan mengambil minum, tapi ketika mendengar ucapan para maid didapur tadi, niatnya diurungkan pria itu kembali kekamar dengan fikiran yg berkecamuk di otaknya.

Pria itu siwon, berhenti didepan kamar kyuhyun, dia mendengar berbagai macam umpatan terhadap cangmin dibalik pintu kyuhyun yg tertutup rapat, hatinya merasa gelisah dia teringat akan ucapan kyuhyun kemarin malam di mobil.

*Flashback *

Siwon tersenyum bolehkan dia merasa bahagia dan mengangkat sakit hatinya yg tadi."jadi kau memgkhwatirkan ku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh"

"Tapi mengapa kau hanyamarah marah terhadap ku? Seharusnya kau juga memarahi cangmin tadi, aku sungguh malu tadi "

"Maafkan aku siwonie, aku tak bisa marah terhadap cangmin"

Nyuuttt~

Hati siwon sakit seketika ketika kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu, bukankah berarti kyuhyun sangat mencintai dan menyayangi camgmin.

"Apakah kau sangat mencintainya ? sehingga kau tak bisa marah terhadapnya" Tanya siwon dengan nada lemah

Kyuhun menarik nafas "aku hanya merasa belum terlalu dekat dengannya, ada perasaan asing yg mebuatku tak bisa untuk bisa melakukan yg ku ingin kan"

"Maksud mu?"

"Aku hanya merasa kami belum terlalu dekat dan aku belum merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya,"

*flashback end*

'Apa sekarang kau sudah merasa nyaman dengannya kyuhyunie'

Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya, memasuki kamarnya duduk dibangku depan meja belajarnya, dia membuka laptop dan menyalakannya, berniat akan belajar malam ini, untuk menengkan hatinya yg gelisah seharian ini.  
Ketika laptop menyala, terpampang wajah kyuhyun dan siwon sebagai wallpaper nya, dengan kyuhyun yg merangkul lengan siwon dan tersenyum, foto ini diambil ketika mereka berlibur kepantai bersama sebulan yang lalu.  
Siwon tersenyum getir 'apaka aku harus merelakan mu kyuhyunie, apa yg harus aku lakukan' siwon mengelus foto kyuhyun yg menjadi wallpapernya.  
Ingatannya kembali tadi sore, dia melihat cangmin mengecup pipi kyuhyun ditaman belakang, dia yg berniat menghampiri kyuhyun berhenti berjalan, hatinya begitu hancur melihat kejadian tersebut, kakinya lemas dan dunianya terasa hancur.  
Siwon mengenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yg dia rebahkan dimeja, hatinya terasa sakit hari ini, kyuhyun yg bertengkar dengan cangmin, kyuhyun dan cangmin yg saling mengejek,.cangmin yg mencium pipi kyuhyun dan kenyataan ... kyuhyun yg sudah nyaman dengan cangmin.  
'Apa sebentar lagi posisi ku akan tergantikan olehnya?' Setetes air mata keluar dari mata siwon yg tertutup oleh lengannya yg direbahkan dimeja.  
'Bukankah ini yg terbaik untuk mereka, kau yg menginginkan ini siwon, bahkan sebentar lagi kau akan pergi dari sini'  
Siwon mengangis dalam diam, dia menarik nafas .

'Bagaimana caranya untuk bisa merelakan mu bersama dengannya kyuhyunie'

Lama siwon dalam posisi seperti itu, hatinya hancur saat ini, dia mengangkat kepalanya, memusatkan perhatiannya kelaptop yg terabaikan olehnya, membuka file dan mengambil buku manajemen yg ada didepannya kemudian dia membukanya, matanya beralih kelaptop dan kebuku yg tadi dia buka.  
Tapi otanya tak bisa berfikir dengan baik, berulang dia mempelajari pelajaran tersebut tapi tak satu pun ada yg masuk keotaknya, terkadang fikirannya kosong karna melamun.

Tok tok tok  
"Siwonie aku masuk"  
Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar siwon, menghampiri siwon yg sendag memusatkan matanya didepan laptop. Sedikit cemberut karna siwon tak memalingkan wajahnya kearahnya.  
Kyuhyun memeluk leher siwon dari belakang"siwonie aku sudah ngantuk"  
Siwon kaget tetapi kyuhyun tak menyadari kekagetan siwon karna pelukannya , siwon tersadar dari lamunannya, dia tersenyum menyentuh tangan kyuhyun yg melingkar dilehernya.  
"Mari kita tidur" siwon berdiri menuntun kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar kyuhyun, siwon merebahkan dirinya dikasur kyuhyun dan diikuti kyuhyun, kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya didada siwon yg tertidur terlentang, siwon mengelus rambut kyuhyun agar kyuhyun tertidur, tak ada pembicaraan. Hanya ada pelukan kyuhyun yg semakin erat.

Bip.  
Satu pesan masuk dihandpone kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yg baru ingin terlelap terpaksa harus membuka matanya, siwon mengambilkan handpone kyuhyun yg terletak dimeja kecil dekat demgan posisi dia tertidur saat ini dan memberikannya kepada kyuhyun, kemudian dia melanju kan membelai rambut kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun membuka pesan masuk, dan seketika matanya terbuka lebar membaca pesan tersebut

From: Cangmin oppa

'Selamat malam kyundut  
:D  
Dan jangan lupa mimpikan oppa mu yg tampan ini '

"CANGMIN SIALAAAAAN"

Dan Teriakan kyuhyun mengagdetkan seisi rumah dengan teriakan kyuhyun dan siwon yg makin memejamkan matanya .

Dimobil tak hentinya kyuhyun mengumpat tak jelas, pagi ini cangmin memberikan pesan yg berakhir dengan kata gendut diakhir katanya, kyuhyun yg pulang dari lari paginya bersama siwon langsung menelpon cangmin dan marah marah, sama halnya dengan semalam, kyuhyun menelpon cangmin hampir satu jam, Itu adalah telpon terlama semenjak mereka berpacaran, siwon yg sedang menjalankan mobil hanya bisa terdiam memandang jalan, semalam selama kyuhyun menelpon cangmin dia hanya bisa terdiam dan merebahkan badannya mendengarkan umpatan kyuhyun kepada cangmi, meski berakhir dengan perdamaian akhrinya dan tawa yg keluar dari mulut kyuhyun, yg duduk disampingnya.

"Kyuhyuuuun... " teriakan seorang gadis menggema diseluruh kantin kampus.  
Kyuhyun yg sedang duduk bersama siwon dan jaejong menoleh kesumber suara, disana dia melihat gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam yg dikuncir kuda sedang berlari kearahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat gadis tersebut, dia berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya bersiap untuk memeluk gadis tersebu.

"Donghaeeee... "  
Donghae nama gadis tersebut memeluk kyuhyun, mereka lompat lompat dan berputar.  
Dan tertawa bersama.  
"Aku merindukanmu donghaeee "  
"Aku jugaa kyuhyun"  
"Kau melupankan ku?" Donghae dan kyuhyun berhenti memutar dan melihat kesumber suara.  
"Ohh. Jaejoong... aku juga merindukan mu " donghae menghampiri jaejong yg berdiri dan kemudian memeluk jaejong.

"Owh.. siwon apa kabar.. ? Wah kamu semakin tampan saja"

"Aku baik donghae"siwon tersenyum kepada donghae  
Donghae duduk disamping jaejong.

"Bagaimana dengan preaktek mu donghae?" Tanya siwon sambil meminum lemon teanya

"Sangat sulit , kamu tau aku berada ditempat yang sulit untuk mendapatkan sinyal, disana benar benar tempat yang jauh dari keramaian,.mau kemana mana saja jauh, ukhh sungguh menyebalkan, mengapa aku ditempatkan seperti itu" donghae menghela nafas.

"Bahkan untuk mengobati mereka saja sangat sulit, mereka masih percaya dengan dukun yg bisa mengobati mereka"

Jaejong mengelus punggung donghae yg terlihat lesu.  
"Bersabarlah"

"Aku selalu bersabar jae" donghae mengambil minuman yg berada didepannya kemudian meminumnya.

"Yak .. ikan itukan minuman siwonie "  
Kyuhyun menunjuk donghae yg sedang meminum minuman siwon dan menatap tajam donghae.

"Apa, ? Aku haus kyuhyun" donghae melihat kyuhyun dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.  
"Kamu kan bisa membelinya donghaee"  
"Tapi aku sangat lelah, semalam aku harus membuat laporan hasil magang ku kemarin"  
"Yah. Tapikan tidak perlu meminum minuman siwonie ,"

Siwon dan jaejong hanya menggeleng gelangkan keplanya, melihat pertengkaran mereka.  
Donghae adalah teman kyuhyun dan siwon sejak sma, berbeda dengan siwon, kyuhyun dan jaejong, donghae mengambil jurusan kedokteran, sehingga mereka jarang bertemu, mengingat donghae sangat sibuk dengan kuliahnya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran ditambah selama enam bulan yg lalu donghae melaksanakan magangnya yg berada didesa pedalaman. Sehingga mereka tidak bertemu selama 6 bulan ini.

"Dimana hyukjae donghae?" Pertanyaan siwon menghentikan omelan kyuhyun.  
"Dia masih ada kuliah siwon, mungkin sebentar lagi selesai"  
Siwon menggukan kepalanya.  
"Nah itu dia" donghae tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat pria berkulit putih dengan kaos putih yg tertutup kemeja kotak kotak merah tak terkancing dan celana jeans panjangnya. Menghampiri mereka, pria itu melambaikan tanangannya dan disambut oleh donghae.

Ketika samapai pria itu mengecup pipi donghae dan kemudian duduk disamping donghae.  
"Apa yg aku lewatkan?"

"Pertengkaran anak kecil hyukjae"  
Tatapan membunuh ditunjukan kepada jaejong oleh kyuhyun  
"Aku bukan anak kecil jae"  
"Kau memang anak kecil kyuhyunnn "  
Kyuhyun geram, "kau dan cangmin sama saja jae"  
Jaejong terkikik, kyuhyun berdiri  
"Mau kemana kyuhyunie?" Siwon menggem tangan kyuhyun yg hendak pergi dari tempat duduknya.  
"Aku ingin memesan minumanmu yg tadi diminum oleh ikan itu." Tunjuk kyuhyun menggunakan wajahnya kepada donghae yg sedang bersandar dilengan kekasihnya hyukjae.  
"Sekalian aku pesan ramen ya kyuhyun"  
"Pesan sendiri ikan "  
"Yah.. hyukjae kyuhyun tidak mau memesankan aku ramen, aku kan sangat lapar" rajuk donghae kepada kekasihnya. Kyuhyun memutar malas matanya.  
"Ikhh menyebalkan, baiklah dan kau hyukjae mau pesan apa"

"Aku pesan minum saja kyu" hyukjae tersenyum, mengelus tangan donghae yg dengan bergelayut manja dilengannya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan jaejong, siwon , donghae dan hyukjae yg mulai berceloteh menceritakan pengalaman donghae selama magang dipedesaan.

"Apa kau harus memakai masker disini ?"

"Aku harus siwonie, aku tak ingin tertular penyakit rabies"

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun memandang siwon sebentar, "sudahlah kita masuk kedalam"

Kyuhyun dan siwon memasuki bandara, hari ini kyuhyun akan mengantar cangmin pergi, setelah perdebatan panjang tadi pagi akhrinya kyuhyun setuju untuk mengantar cangmin pergi, dan mereka bertemu dibandara.

Cangmin menaikan satu tangannya melambai untuk memanggil kyuhyun yg sudah terlihat olehnya.  
"Kyunduuuuutttt ... " panggilan baru cangmin untuk kyuhyun. Dan cangmin sangat menyukainya.  
Kyuhyun memutar matanya, melihat cangmin dengan kesal, kemudian menghamprinya.  
"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan tersebut oppa" kyuhyun mencubit lengan cangmin.  
"Aww.. ini sakit kyundut" cangmin mengelus lengannya yg tadi dicubit kyuhyun.  
"Yak berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" kyuhyun memukul mukul cangmin dengan tas yg dibawanya.  
"Aw aw aw.. yak berhenti kyuhyun, oke oke aku tak akan memanggil mu seperti itu lagi" cangmin mencoba menghentikan tindakan brutal kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum puas."bagus, anak penurut"  
.kyuhyun merapikan penampilannya, yg sempat kusut karna tadi memukul cangmin"aku tak tau jika kau bisa sebrutal ini kyuhyun" cagmin mengelus ngelus keplanya yg tadi kena pukulan tas kyuhyun.  
"Itu balasan untuk mu oppa"  
"Ikhh.. ini sakit sekali.. apa isi dari tas mu sih"  
kyuhyun menganggat satu sudut bibirnya "Hanya ada beberapa buku dan kamus b .inggris "  
"Pantas saja sakit sekali"  
Cangmin memperhatikan kyuhyun"mengapa kau memakai masker?"  
"Aku hanya tak ingin tertular penyakit rabies mu"  
"Aku bukan hewan yg bisa menulari mu penyakit itu kyuhyun"  
Kyuhyun mengendus, "kau menularkannya oppa "  
"Aku, kapan aku menurakannya"  
"Kemarin"  
Cangmin tersenyum jahil kepada kyuhyun "ingin mengulainya ?"  
Kyuhyun menatap tajam cangmin "jangan bermimpi"  
Cangmin tertawa, sangat menyenangkan menggoda kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memanyunkan mulutnya didalam masker dan menyilangkan tangannya didadanya "kau menyebalkaaan oppaaaa... "  
Dan mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka.

Siwon yg berdiri satu meter dibelakang kyuhyun hanya terdiam sendu melihat pertengkaran mereka  
'Mereka sangat cocok, apa sekarang aku harus mundur '

Siwon menunduk, dia mengis dalam diam.  
'tidak .. aku tidak bisa' siwon mengangkat kepalanya, 'Aku tak bisa melepaskan mu, apapun itu aku harus mengambilmu kyuhyun, aku tak perduli dengan apapun, aku harus memiliki mu, aku tak ingin pergi dan aku tak ingin kau menjadi milik cangmin, atau siapapun tidak akan'

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju cangmin dan kyuhyun yg sedang tertawa.

Siwon menarik kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya, membuka paksa masker kyuhyun dan kemudian..

Chup`~

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dibibirnya, menggerakkan bibirnya, dan menahan tengkuk kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya agar tidak bergerak, kyuhyun yg kaget masih membuka matanya melihat siwon yg memejamkan matanya.  
siwon menarik pinggang tangan kirinya merapatkan tubuh mereka.  
Kyuhyun yang tebuai dengan pergerakan bibir siwon di bibirnya, memejamkan matanya, mengikuti permainan siwon dibibirnya, menaikan tangannya memegang kemeja pink yang digunakan siwon. Membuka mulutnya agar siwon bisa lebih dalam menciumnya.  
Tidak memperdulikan dimana mereka dan tatapan orang kepada mereka, siwon dan kyuhyun hanya menikmati apa yg mereka lakukan sekarang.  
Menyalurkan cinta mereka yang sangat mereka ingin keluarkan sejak dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu kyuhyunie, sangat mencintaimua" ucap siwon disela sela ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sedangkan cangmin hanya terbengong melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Tbc.

Komen kalian gg tampil disini.  
Tapi hanya masuk email saya.  
Aneh, ada yg tau kenapa?

Trimakasih yg udh komen ^^

Akhir kata...

I miss youu..  
Muaachh...


	8. Chapter 8

cangmin terbengong melihat kejadian yg berada didepannya.  
'Apa yg mereka lakukan?'  
Dia menatap dengan sangat serius, tak berniat membalikan badan atau memejamkan matanya.  
Dunia terasa terhenti seketika dan nafasnya pun seolah ikut terhenti, ingin mencegah menarik siwon dan memukulinya sampai siwon tak sadarkan diri, tapi entahlah, dia harus terlihat tenang dan tak boleh melakukan hal yg bisa merusak imejnya.

Cangmin mengepalkan tangannya dan menarik nafas untuk menstabilkan hati dan fikirannya yg kacau, dia harus tenang dan berfikir apa yg terbaik yg harus dia lakukan tanpa harus melakukan tindakan kasar, ayolah.. cangmin pria yg pintar tak mungkin dia harus menyelasaikan segala sesuatu dengan emosi.

Dia melihat kyuhyun dan siwon, percumbuan mereka makin terlihat panas, cangmin gerah, dan dia harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka tanpa harus emosi.

Dia memejamkan mata, ketika sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya yg cerdas, dia tersenyum, bukan senyum manis, melainkan sebuah senyum yg misterius.  
Cangmin memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam saku celananya, memandangi kegiatan siwon dan kyuhyun yg tak ingin menyudahi aksinya, cangmin menunggu sampai mereka mengakhirinya.

Beberapa menit dia menunggu akhirnya kyuhyun dan siwon menyudahinya, cangmin melihat kyuhyun dan siwon saling menatap, tanpa tersenyum.

"Ekhm.. " suara cangmin membuat kyuhyun dan siwon mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah cangmin.

Cangmin tersenyum ketika kyuhyun dan siwon sudah melihat kearahnya. "Maaf mengganggu"  
Siwon dan kyuhyun masih memandangi cangmin tanpa ekspresi.  
Cangmin membuang nafas"jadi ini alasan mu memutuskan hubungan kita kyuhyun?"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk, siwon memalingkan pandangannya kearah kyuhyun.  
"Kalian sudah putus?"  
Kyuhyun melihat siwon"nde, kemarin"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?"

"Aku ingin menggoda mu terlebih dahulu siwon "kyuhyun tersenyum jahil kearah siwon.  
Siwon mengangkat alisnya"maksudmu?"

"Ikhh.. kamu itu ta-"

"Ekhm.. kalian lupa jika aku masih ada disini" cangmin mendelik, menghentikan kalimat kyuhyun.

"Upss maaf oppa, aku lupa jika kau masih ada disini"

Cangmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi bisakah kalian tidak berpelukan didepan ku? Kamu lupa jika aku masih mencintai mu kyuhyun"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya tapi digagalkan oleh kyuhyun yg makin mengeratkan pelukannya, menyamankan kepalanya didada siwon, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah cangmin yg berada disampingnya.  
"Aku tidak mau, ini terlalu hangat untuk dilepaskan "

"Pelukanku juga hangat jika kau mau mencobanya" cangmin merentangkan tangannya. Dan tak lama kyuhyun mencubit pinggang cangmin.  
"Owch.. ehh ini sakit ndut" cangmin menurunkan tangannya dan mengelus pinggangnya yg di cubit kyuhyun.

"kau berbeda oppa, dan berhenti memanggilku ndut, aku ini seksi tidak gendut" kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Cangmin tersenyum, mengacak rambut kyuhyun yg masih menyandarkan kepalanya didada siwon "jadi kau memilih siwon?"

"Nde, aku mencintainya oppa"

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, semoga kau berbahagia bersama siwon"

Kyuhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya "selama itu bersama siwonie, aku pasti akan selaalu bahagia"

"Jadi selama kau bersama ku, kau tak pernah bahagia? " wajah cangmin memelas.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekati cangmin yg memelas, lalu memeluknya untuk pertama kali.  
"Kau adalah pria yg baik oppa, maafkan aku karna aku tak pernah mencintai mu, semoga kau bisa menemukan pria yg mencintaimu dan menyayangi mu oppa,"

Cangmin menegang, ini pelukan pertama kyuhyun untuknya, terasa sangat hangat dan sangat harum "aku tau kyuhyun" cangmin membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat cangmin yg sedang tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau tampan oppa, aku rasa banyak wanita yg akan mengejar mu nanti"

"Aku tau itu"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, dan kemudian kyuhyun meletakkan tangan kanannyan kepinggang siwon dan siwon membalas dengan mengarahkan tangannya kirinya kebelakan kyuhyun memegang pundak kiri kyuhyun.

Cangmin mengarahkan pandangannya kearah siwon, yg terlihat diam dengan wajah yg sulit diartikan, cangmin memasang wajah garang "dan kau siwon, kuharap kau bisa menjaga kyuhyun, jangan coba membuatnya sakit hati atau pun menangis, jika kau melakukan hal itu aku tak akan segan merebut kyuhyun kembali"

Siwon masih terdiam, tak merespon candaan serta pesan yg dilontarkan oleh cangmin menurut kyuhyun.

Cangmin pergi setelah pesawatnya akan berangkat, dan berpamitan dengan kyuhyun dan siwon.

Siwon memandangin punggung cangmin yg makin menajuah, siwon tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun diwajahnya, dia terdiam, fikirannya berkecamuk.

Harusnya bukan respon seperti itu yg cangmin keluarkan, bukan seharusnya cangmin memukul atau mengatakan hal yg kasar atau ancaman dan sebagainya? Cangmin adalah kekasih kyuhyun, meski kyuhyun sudah bilang jika kyuhyun sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka, siwon tau pasti, jika cangmin menolak itu, karna cangmin sangat mencintai kyuhyun. Mengapa dia tersenyum, seolah dia merelakan kyuhyun dengan sangat mudah, siwon sangat mengetahui bagaimana sifat cangmin, tidak ini masih belum berakhir. Siwon masih harus waspada, entah apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia masih harus waspada dan tak ingin kehilangan kyuhyun.  
Siwon memandang kyuhyun yg masih menatap kepergian cangmin dengan wajah yg sangat ceria, kecemasannya hilang ketika kyuhyun memandangnya dengan wajah malu malu.

Siwon memeluk kyuhyun, membenamkan wajahnya keleher kyuhyun, dan dibalas oleh kyuhyun.

Apapun yg terjadi nanti, siwon akan mempertahankan kyuhyun, siwon tak ingin kehilangan wanita indah yg sedang dipeluknya.

Cangmin merelakannya, meski dia masih ragu akan hal itu, dia tidak boleh terlihat cemas didepan kyuhyun.

Yg mereka lakukan adalah bagaimana mereka menghadapi keluarga kyuhyun ketika mereka pulang nanti, pasti akan ada hal besar yg akan dia hadapi nanti dirumah .

.

.

.

"Hallo ajussi.. "

Cangmin berjalan memasuki Pesawat dan tersenyum misterius berbicara dengan seseorang yg berada disebrang sana.

Respon yg diberikan oleh keluarga kyuhyun berbeda dengan apa yg difikirkan oleh siwon , dia mengira jika orang tua kyuhyun akan marah jika mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua, tapi yg terjadi orang tua kyuhyun merestui hubungan mereka berdua, meski siwon menyadari ada sesuatu yg ganjil dari wajah bahagia kedua orang tua kyuhyun, tapi siwon menepis kecurigaannya karna menurutnya itu hal wajar karna kekagetan akan hubungan mereka.  
Kyuhyun memeluk kedua orang tua mereka dan berterimakasih karna telah merestui hubungan mereka berdua, orang tua kyuhyun berpesan banyak padanya agar menjaga kyuhyun, dan tidak boleh membuat dia menangis, kecewa, patah hati dan sebagainya, jika itu terjadi makanya mereka tak segan segan untuk memisahkan kyuhyun dan siwon.  
Siwon mengiyakan pesan orang tua kyuhyun. Karna dia yakin dia tak mungkin melakukan hal yg akan menyakiti kyuhyun, karna dia sangat mencintai kyuhyun.

Dan disinilah mereka, dikamar kyuhyun, melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka, berpelukan ketika tertidur, saling berpandangan memeperhatika wajah pasangan dengan sangat dekat.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu siwonie?"

"Aku bahagia sayang, bagaiman dengan mu?"

"Beban ku terasa terlepas, semua jadi terasa ringan, dan aku sangat sangat bahagia, aku baru akan melakukan segala hal agar kau mau menerima ku, setelah aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan cangmin, bahkan aku sudah mencari cari diinternet, meminta saran dari jae donghae, bagaimana cara menggoda pria, tapi aku tak menyangka jika kau melakukan hal itu sebelum aku mempraktekkannya kepada mu "

Siwon tersenyum mendengar celotehan kyuhyun yg sangat menggemaskan baginya.

"Yak mengapa kau hanya tersenyum siwonie" kyuhyum mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
Dan siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun yg sangat menggemaskan untuknya.  
Pipi kyuhyun memerah, dan memekul ringan dada siwon "akhh.. apa yg kau lakukan siwonie, kau membuat ku malu"

Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah kyuhyun"kau sangat menggemaskan sayang"

Siwon mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan jemarinya ke pipi kyuhyun dan mengusapnya"kau tau kyuhyunie, hal yg paling aku takut kan adalah kehilangn mu, tadi siang aku sangat cemburu melihat kau bercanda dengan cangmin, bahkan hati ku lebih sakit dari pada melihat mu berkencan berdua dengannya, kau yg bahagia dengannya, aku sangat takut jika aku akan tergantikan olehnya"

Kyuhyun memandangi mata siwon yg melihat kaarahnya, mereka saling bertatapan"kau tak akan pernah tergantikan siwonie, aku mencintai mu, dan akan selalu begitu, kau tak akan tergantikan sampai kapan pun itu" kyuhyun tersenyum"apa itu sebabnya kau melakukan tindakan nekat didepan cangmin"  
Siwon mengangguk"dan aku tak menyangka dengan responnya kyuhyunie, kukira dia akan memukulku karna telah merebut kekasihnya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada siwon setelah dia mengecup kilas bibir siwon"cangmin adalah pria yg baik siwonie, dia tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan kasar karna cemburu"

Siwon terdiam, mengelus rambut kyuhyun dengan lembut"aku tau, dia tak mungkin melakukan tindakan kasar"

'Tapi mungkin melakukan hal yg lebih dari hal itu kyuhyunie'

Siwon mengeratkan pelukan nya, menyamankan kyuhyun dan memberikan kehangatan untuk kekasihnya"tidurlah sayang"  
"Hmm.. " kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siwon yg menadang heran kerahnya"kenapa?"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, memajukan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya, siwon tau sinyal yg diberikan kyuhyun dia memajukan wajahnya dan kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka, mereka berciuman dan saling memberikan kehangatan lewat ciuman mereka, mencurahkan kebahagiaan atas persatuan mereka yg sudah resmi menjadi kekasih. Siwon menglumat bibir bawah kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun menglumat bibir atas siwon. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan saling menukan saliva.

Ciuman mereka terputus setelah beberapa menit, saling memandang dan tersenyum"aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu siwonie"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang, sekarang tidurlah, jangan buat aku melakukan hal yg jauh dari ini"

"Baiklah"  
kyuhyun kembali menyamannya tidurnya didalam pelukan siwon, memejamkan matanya ketika siwon mulai mengelus sayang kepalanya.

'Aku akan mempertahankan hubungan ini kyuhyunie, dan bertahanlah untuk ku'

"Waahhh jadi kalian sudah resmi berpacaran?"

Kyunyun dan siwon mengaggukan kepalanya secara bersamaan mendengar pertanyaan yg dilontarkan oleh donghae dengan sangat heboh dan terliahat antusias .

Kyuhyun menganggat tangannya yg sedang menggandeng tangan siwon"kau liahat, semua terasa mudah bagi hubungan kami" kyuhyun tersenyum melihat donghae dan jaejong dihapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan reaksi cangmin?"

Siwon terdiam, mendengar pertanyaan jaejong.

"Dia merelakan kami jae unni, dan kurasa tak ada masalah dengannya, dia bahkan mendukung hubungan kami"

Jaejong memasang wajah heran"bagaimana bisa dia merelakan mu dengan mudah, bahkan dia melihat mu berciuman dengan siwon didepannya, tidak kah itu aneh, seharusnya dia melakukan tindakan ekstrim ketika melihat wanita yg dia cintai sedang melakukan hal itu dideapnnya, kau kan tau jika dia sangat mencintai mu kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya"dia tidak mungkin mealkukan hal kasar seperti itu unni , dan kau taukan jika dia sangat baik, jadi jangan mengharapkan dia melakukan hal yg menyakiti orang lain "

Jae mengangkat bahunya seolah tak perduli meski dia merasa ganjil dengan hal tersebut, tapi dia mencoba menerima perkataan kyuhyun. Cangmin memang pria yg baik dan cerdas, dia orang terhormat jadi jaejong befikir jika itulah tindakan yg harus dilakukan cangmin merela kan kyuhyun untuk kebahagiaan kyuhyun.

"Waahh cangmin adalah orang yg sangat hebat, aku jadi ingin menjadi kekasihnya jika seperti itu" donghae menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya mengangkatnya dan membayangkannya dengan memandang langit langit seolah bayangan dia dan cangmin sedang bersama menjalin kasih.

"Yak berhenti membayangkan hal yg tak mungkin ikan, kau tak mungkin menjadi kekasaih cangmin karna aku yakin hyukjae tak mungkin melepaskan mu begitu saja" kyuhyun membukul kapala donghae dengan sumpit yg dipegangnya.

"Yak itu sakit kyuhyun" donghae mengelus kepalanya yg terasa sakit karna pukulan kyuhyun.

Jaejong hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kyuhyun dan donghae di meja kantin, sedangkan siwon dia masih memikirkan ucapan jaejong tadi, dugaan dia sama dengan jaejong.

"Apa yg kau fikirkan siwon?"  
Siwon tersadar dari lamunanya memandang jaejong yg bertanya kepadanya, donghae dan kyuhyun menghentikan pertegkaran mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka berdua karah siwon yg duduk disamping kyuhyun.  
Siwon tersenyum "tidak ada"  
Hanya dua kata yg keluar dari mulut siwon.

Kyuhyun meremas jemarinya yg menggenggam tangan siwon."apa yg terjadi, kau terlihat cemas "

Siwon memandang kyuhyun dan tersenyum,"tidak ada apa apa sayang, kita habis kan makan kita sebentar lagi kita ada jam kuliah bukan"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kemudian memakan makan nya dan diikuti oleh donghae dan jaejong yg tadi sempat mangabaikan makan mereka karna kabar gembira yg diberikan oleh siwon dan kyuhyun.

Makan mereka dilalui dengan kesunyin berbeda dengan keadaan kantin kampus yg sangat ramai.  
Donghae jaejong dan kyuhyun tau adahal yg disembunyikan oleh siwon, meski pria tersebut tersenyum, tapi mereka tau jika ada kecemasan yg tersembunyi diwajah siwon, dan entahlah jaejong seolah tau apa yg dicemaskan oleh siwon.

Tbc.

Trimakasih yg udh komen ^^

Komen kalian adalah penyemangat saya untuk update cepet ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Jam kuliah selesai setelah dosen keluar dari kelas, satu persatu siswa didalam kelas tersebut keluar meninggalkan kelas.  
Jaejong, siwon dan kyuhyun merapikan buku dan memasukan kedalam tas yg mereka bawa.

"Kyuhyun, kita ke mall hari ini yah? " jaejong berdiri melampirkan tas ke bahu kanannya.  
Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak, melihat siwon yg duduk disamping kanannya.  
"Bagaimana?"  
"Terserah kamu sayang" siwon mengacak rambut kyuhyun. Lalu berdiri, memakai tas dibahunya.  
"Yak rambut ku berantakan siwonie.. " kyuhyun cemberut, tak lama menatap jaejong kepadanya.  
"Baiklah, kurasa membeli kasst game baru ide yg bagus"  
Kyuhyun ikut berdiri menyambut tangan siwon yg diulurkan kepadanya.  
"Ahh .. selalu, kau tak pernah membeli hal yang lain selain game"  
Jaejong berjalan keluar kelas dan diikuti oleh kyuhyun dan siwon yg berjalan disampingnya.  
"Ah .. itu tak perlu, karna semua kebutuhanku omma yg membelikannya"  
Jaejong tersenyum"calon mertuaku memang luar biasa"  
Kyuhyun terkekeh."dan sangat menakutkan "  
Diangguki oleh siwon. Jaejong tertawa"tapi dia selalu baik terhadap ku"  
"Itu karna unni mempunyai hobi yg sama dengannya,"  
"Bukankah itu bagus, mertuaku sangat baik padaku"  
"Dan sangat kejam kepada putrinya"Kyuhyun cemberut, jaejong tertawa mendengar kyuhyun yg selalu menyimpan dendam membara kepada ibunya.

"Ah... aku akan menelpon donghae, kurasa kuliah dia sudah selesai hari ini" kyuhyun mengeluarkan handpon dari dalam tas nya, mencari nomer tlp donghae.

tut.. tuuut.. tuuuttt...

"..."  
"Hallo donghae.. "

"Kami akan ke mall sekarang, kuras sudah lama kita tidak kesana bersama"

"Baiklah aku tunggu diparkiran"

"Siapa yg mau menampung mu dimobilku, aku tau hyukjae membawa mobil"

"Hahahaa... baiklah"

Kyuhyun menutup telponnya dan memasukkan kembali kedalam tas, menggandeng tangan siwon yg dilepas karna harus memasukkan tlp kedalam tasnya.

"Bagaimana?"  
"Dia ikut unni"  
"Baiklah, aku ikut mobil mu yaa.."  
"Kau tak membawa mobil?"  
"Tidak, mobilku sedang berada di bengkel hari ini"  
kyuhyun mengganggukan kepalanya, mereka berjalan berinringan menuju parkiran mobil

"Apa yunho oppa masih menemuimu setiap minggu"

jaejong mengguk"dan jangan pernah bilang kepada orang tuamu"

Siwon dan kyuhyun terkekeh melihat jaejong mengancam dengan ekpresi yg terlihat lucu.

"Aku tak yakin" goda kyuhyun.

"Yak. Aku tak ingin menjadi janda karna ayahmu pasti akan memutilasinya jika dia tau"

siwon dan kyuhyun tertawa melihat jaejong yg terlihat lucu dengan omelannya.

"Kudengar dari donghae kau sudah resmi berpacaran dengan kyuhyun" hyukjae mengangkat cangkir putih, meminum coffee yang ada dicangkir tersebut.  
"Iya kemarin" siwon melakukan hal yg sama dengan hyukjae, mereka duduk didalam caffe yang berada dimall sambil menunggu kekasih mereka berbelanja.

"Kukira kau tak akan pernah bicara jujur terhadapnya"

Siwon tersenyum"awalnya seperti itu, menyerahkan kepada pria yang lebih baik, kurasa itu akan membuatnya bahagia"

Hyukjae meletakkan cangkirnya, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kebangku yg ia duduki.  
"Lalu apa yg membuat mu berubah fikiran?"  
Siwon memainkan cangkir yg dia pegang dan menatap cangkir tersebut"ternyata fikiran ku salah, aku sangat mencintai kyuhyun sehingga aku tak bisa melepaskan dia untuk orang lain" siwon menatap hyukjae dan meletakkan cangkirnya.  
Htukjae tersenyum."merelakan seseorang yang dicintai untuk orang lain, agar orang itu bahagia, itu adalah hal terbodoh menurutku, aku akan melakukan segala cara agar orang itu mencintaiku kembali, ku rasa tindakan mu benar, aku sudah menyarankan hal itu kepada mu sejak lama, dan kau tak mau perduli"  
Siwon terkekeh, hyukjae memajukan badannya dan meletakkan tangannya keatas meja  
"Bagaimana dengan cangmin, aku rasa cangmin memiliki pemikiran yg sama dengan ku"  
Siwon menarik nafas dan membuangnya secara kasar" aku juga berfikir seperti itu, aku sangat kahawatir ketika cangmin merelakan hubungan kami dengan mudah"  
Hukjae menyatukan alisnya"bukannya itu hal yang bagus? Dia merelakan mu berasama kyuhyun,.itu kabar bagus bukan? mungkin dia memiliki kekasih lain diluar sana, makanya dia begitu mudah melepaskan kyuhyun, kau tau jika dia sering keluar kota dan keluar ngeri" hyukjae tertawa kembali meminum coffee nya.  
Siwon tersenyum"entahlah, yg aku tau dia selalu mencintai kyuhyun"  
Mereka terdiam, siwon mengarahkan pandangannya ke cendela, dilihat orang orang berjalan didalam mall yg sekarang dia kunjungi.

"Apa kau sangat khawatir?"  
"Hm" siwon masih menatap cendela. Hyukje menghela nafas" Bersabarlah, semoga memang benar Cangmin merelakan hubungan kalian"  
siwon melihat hyukjae yg sedang menatpnya dengan senyum "Aku berharap seperti itu, karna aku sangat takut kehilangan kyuhyun."

Hari terus berlalu, sudah hampir tiga bulan kyuhyun dan siwon menjadi kasih, seiring berjalannya waktu kecemasaan siwon menghilang, hubungan siwon dan kyuhyun tidak berbeda, melakukan hal yg biasa mereka lakukan sebelum mereka berpacaran, hanya menambahkan ciuman mesra sebelum tertidur dan bangun tidur.  
Orang tua kyuhyun juga tidak berubah, melakukan hal yg selalu mereka lakukan setiap hari, bersikap sama kepada siwon seperti sebelum kyuhyun dan siwon menjalin kasih. Ibu kyuhyun yg suka membelikan pakaian sama untuk mereka makan bersama dan sesekali mengoda mereka, sedangkah ayah kyuhyun lebih sering berada dikantor menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan ketika dirumah dia melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, membaca koran, bersantai dan sebagainya.  
Dan Cangmin pun tidak melakukan hal yang ditakuti oleh siwon selama ini, cangmin menjadi lebih akrab dengan kyuhyun, selalu menghubungi kyuhyun dan berbicara panjang, dan siwon baru mengetahui jika cangmin memiliki hobi yg sama dengan kyuhyun, bermain game dan mendengarkan musik klasik.  
Mungkin itu adalah hal yg membuat mereka lebih akrab sekarang, mengingat selama mereka berpacaran kyuhyun lebih tertutup kepada cangmin.  
Dan siwon tak menghawatirkan itu, karna menurutnya itu adalah hal yg lebih baik dari pada seorang mantan kekasih bertengkar dan saling dingin satu sama lain, toh selama ini cangmin selalu mendukung hubungan mereka berdua.

Sedangkan ibu siwon, tak merespon apapun tentang hubungan kyuhyun dan siwon, dia tak melarang ataupun mendukung hubungan mereka, sikap ibu siwon pun tak pernah terbaca oleh siwon sendiri, siwon sudah menanyakan hal tersebut kepada ibunya, tapi ditanggapi hanya dengan sebuah senyuman yg ambigu menurut siwon.  
Siwon tak berani bertanya lebih jauh, sampai saat ini dia tak mengetahui apa pendapat dari ibunya tentang hubungan siwon dan kyuhyun yg sekarang.

Siwon menghela nafas, sekarang dia sedang ada dibandara menunggu kedatangan yunho, dia melihat jam yg dia gunakan. Sudah 10 menit dia menunggu, siwon mengankat kepalanya, dia tersenyum melihat yunho menggunakan stelan jas resmi berwarna hitam yg berjalan kearahnya, diikuti oleh seorang pria yg menggunakan jas resmi yg terlihar kerepotan dengan dua koper besar disisi kanan dan kirinya .jangan lupankan sebuah buku yg terselip diketiak kananya.  
Siwon terkekeh, yunho selalu menyiksa sekretarisnya tersebut, dan herannya sekretaris yunho selalu tahan dengan sikap yunho yg dingin dan semaunya.

Siwon dan yunho berpelukan setelah mereka bertemu, saling menyapa dan menanyakan kabar masing masing, mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan bandara menuju mobil yg diparkir oleh siwon, setelah siwon membantu sekretaris yunho membawa satu koper besar yg berada ditangan kiri nya.

.

.

"Ahh.. aku sangat merindukan soul,sudah lama aku tak kesini" yuno mengarahkan pandangannya kejalan lewat cendela mobil. Mereka hanya berdua didalam mobil, sedangkan sekretaris yunho pulang menggunakan taksi.  
Siwon terkekeh"jangan berlebihan, bukannya sstiap minggu kau kembali hyung?"  
Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya kearah siwon yg sedang mengendarai mobil.  
"Bagai mana kau tau?"  
Siwon tersenyum, melihat sekilas yunho yg duduk disampingnya, yang sedang memasang wajah heran.  
Siwon kembali mengarahkan pandangnnya kejalan."jaejong selalu cerita kepada kami, jika kau selalu mengunjunginya setiap minggu"  
Yunho memasang wajah shok"apa appa mengetahuinya?"  
Siwon mengangkat bahunya sekilas dan terkekeh melihat kekahawatiran yunho  
"Mati aku jika appa tau, bisa bisa aku gagal menikah dengan bojae"  
Siwon tersenyum,ketika yunho mulai panik dan kembali tenang ketika mengingat sesuatu"tapi appa tidak pernah membahas masalah tersebut, aku rasa dia tidak tau"  
siwon tertawa melihat pria yg selalu dingin tiba tiba seperti orang bodoh yg sedang berbicara sendiri.  
"Yah kenapa kau tertawa siwon?"  
"Maafkan aku, kau terlihat lucu jika sedang panik hyung, tananglah jae tidak menceritakan hal itu kepada omonim dan aboji, dia juga tak ingin menjadi janda sebelum menikah"  
Yunho menarik nafas lega. "Kau tau aku selalu frustasi jika tak melihat bojae, seminggu sekali kurasa cukup untuk bekalku selama seminggu"  
Siwon terkekeh"kau kira jae itu suplemen "  
yunho tertawa "bukan suplemen bodoh"  
"Owch" siwon mengusap kepalanya yg dipukul tidak elit oleh yunho, syukurlah siwon sudah memiliki pengalam akan hal ini, sehingga tidak terjadi kecelakaan beruntun.  
" narkoba untukku , kau tau aku dituntut untuk menyelasaikan pekerjaan disana oleh appa , dan aku tak diperbolehkan kembali sebelum pekerjaan itu diselesaikan, appa selalu mengancamku jika aku tak menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku dengan baik, aku tidak diperbolehkan menikah dengan bojae, itu adalah hal yg paling mengerikan untukku " yunho menarik nafas " itulah sebabnya aku selalu kambil tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, sekarang aku bisa tenang karna sebelum kalian wisuda nanti aku sudah menyelasaikan pekerjaan ku, dan aku tak perlu jauh lagi dari bojae"

Yunho melihat siwon tersenyum, yunho merubah wajahnya menjadi sendu, memikirkan sesuatu yg mungkin akan pria yang duduk disampingnya ini alami nantinya"bagaimana hubungan mu dengan kyuhyun?"

Siwon tersenyum"baik, sangat baik"  
Yunho memaksakan senyumnya"ku harap kau akan bahagia siwon"  
Siwon menatap yunho, ada yg aneh dengan raut wajah yunho"kau kenapa?"  
"Tidak".yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela mobil yg ada disampingnya.  
"Apa yg akan terjadi dengan mu jika kau berpisah dengan kyuhyun siwon?"  
Siwon terdiam, memandangi jalan yg terlihat agak ramai siang ini.  
"Aku akan kehilangan semangat hidupku dan hidupku akan terasa mati , kau tau kyuhyun adalah hidup ku".  
Siwon tersenyum"oleh karena itu aku akan mempertehankannya"

Tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

Kesibukan dalam ruangan memperlihatkan manusia yg bekerja dengan berbagai gaya mereka, beberapa ada yg berbicara, berjalan kesana kemari, membawa setumpuk kertas dan sebagian ada yg sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk berkas berkas yg entahlah untuk apa itu semua.  
Bahkan ada seseorang yg tak bisa memperhatikan kiri kanan belakang atau sampai tak tau siapa saja yg lewat didepannya, karna mata orang itu terlalu fokus dengan setumpuk.. ahh bisa dibilang bertumpuk tumpuk dokumen, yg entahlah dokumen apa itu semua, Sampai aku tak bisa mengungkapkan apa isi dari tumpukan kertas ini. yah orang itu adalah aku, aku yg menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih, dasi hitam yg melilit rapi di kerah kemejaku dan celana bahan hitam serta sepatu pantopel yg ku gunakan ini, sedang sibuk mengurus banyaknya dokumen yg harus aku pindahkan ke komputer yg berada didepan ku dan entahlah apa isi dari semua dokumen ini, karna aku terlalu pusing dengan dokumen yg bisa dibilang sangat sangat banyak dan memusingkan , bahkan untuk sekedar minumpun aku tak bisa karna banyaknya pekerjaan yg diberikan kepadaku.

"SIWOON.. "

Lihat.. pak kepala botak itu memanggilku lagi, kurasa akan ada tumpukan kertas yg dia berikan kepadaku lagi, menyebalkan.

"Iya pak "  
Aku bangun dengan malas dari kursiku, menghampiri atasanku yg berkepala botak dan sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Poto copy dokumen ini sebanyak 10 lembar oke, sebentar lagi aku akan ada rapat, jadi jangan sampai kurang mengerti" bos ku memberikan lembaran kertas yg mungkin ada beberapa halaman itu kepada ku, dan aku mengambilnya dengan sigap, meski dalam hatiku aku malas untuk mengambilnya, hei ayolah, pekerjaan ku sangat banyak, bagaimana bisa dia memberikan pekerjaan sepele ini kepada ku yg sangat sibuk, tidakkah dia melihat jika banyak karyawan yg lebih santai.

"Baik pak"  
Aku berjalan dengan malas kearah mesih foto copy yang berada didekat pintu keluar, dari dalam aku bisa melihat keluar lorong kantor ini karna dilapisi oleh dinding kaca, jadi aku bisa melihat pekerjaan devisi .lain yg berada didepan ruangan devisiku. Dan aku juga bisa melihat seseorang yg berjalan melewati lorong ini.  
Lihat saja, aku yg sedang menunggu poto copy selesai , bisa melihat wanita cantik, berbalut kemeja putih dan rok sepatu berhak 10 centi , owh dia sangat seksi dengan kulit putih dan rambut caoklat bergelombang tak terikat, jangan lupakan mata yg seperti boneka sedang berjalan melewati lorong didepan devisiku, bersama 4 orang laki laki berbalut jas formal dan terlihat lebih tua dari umur wanita cantik itu.  
Lihatlah wanita cantik itu melihat kearah ku dan mengedipkan mata bonekanya kepada ku. Dan aku hanya bisa merasakan detak jantungku tak beraturan mendapatkan kedipan matanya yg mempesona.

Owh.. jantung hatiku memang selalu cantik, kalian mau tau siapa dia, ku rasa kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa wanita itu.

Selesai dengan pekerjaan poto copy yg menyebalkan ini aku memberikan kertas ini kepada atasan ku, dan setelah itu aku kembali kebangku tempat dudukku sebelumnya.

Pip

Ku ambil ponsel ku dari dalam saku celanaku, aku tau siapa yg mengirim pesan terhadapku dijam jam seperti ini.

Aku tersenyum melihat pesan yg dikirim kepadaku, pesan dari wanita cantik yg tadi lewat ketika aku sedang poto copy.

from: Babykyu  
'Siwoniee aku tunggu jam makan siang ditempat biasa yaa, aku sangat merindukan mu..  
*kiss *kiss *kiss '

Setelah membaca pesan Dari kyuhyunie wanita cantik dan manis yg selalu membuat debaran indah dijantungku. aku dengan sigap membalasnya.

For: babykyu  
'Baiklah aku akan kesana setelah jam makan siang dimulai, aku juga sangat sangat merindukan mu sayang ..  
*kiss *kiss *kiss '

Aku tersenyum, aku sudah bertemu penyemangatku hari ini, dan itu sudah cukup membuat fikiran ku fress kembali, yaah selama tidak ada yang menganggku, kurasa pekerjaan ini akan selesai sebelum aku istirahat nanti.

"Siwoooooooonn tampaaaaaan"

Upss aku rasa pekerjaan ku akan lebih lama dari ini, lihatlah baru aku berdo'a semoga tak ada pengganggu, tapi lihatlah wanita yg sedang menyender dimeja kerjaku, dengan gaya sok seksinya itu sedang memasang wajah polosnya yg terlihat menyeramkan untuk ku. Ups maaf bukannya aku menghina, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Lihatlah dia menggunakan pakaian kemeja biru ketat dengan dua kancing atas dibiarka tak tertutup dan rok mini hitam dengan panjang hanya sebatas menutupi buttnya kurasa, memperlihatkan kaki panjangnya, yah meski aku akui itu mulus tapi tetap punya kyuhyuni terlihat jauh lebih baik, dan makeup yg berlebihan menurutku. Bibir dengan balutan warna merah yg sangat mencolok, hallo apakah ini hari helowin?.  
Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat wanita yg selalu mengoda ku secara berlebihan ini, bagaimana tidak, wanita ini memamerkan buah dadanya yg besar dihapanku.  
"Iya ada apa?" Aku menjawab dengan sangat malas, dan aku coba untuk tetep memfokuskan diriku pada pekerjaan ku. Aku tak suka bila dia memulai aksinya.  
Dia menyandarkan kedua tangannya dimeja kerjaku, menyodorkan kertas kearahku dengan gaya seksi menurutnya. memperlihatkan butt seksi menurut para karyawan satu devisiku tapi tidak menurutku, dari belakang depan dan samping terlihat para pria yg satu ruangan dengan ku meneteskan air liur mereka melihat pemandangan yg disuguhkan disampingku ini, wanita seksi menurut mereka ini mendekatkan mulutnya ketelingaku, aku menjauh sebelum dia membisikan sesuatu dan ini yg sangat aku benci dari wanita satu ini.  
"Maaf, bisa kau bersikap biasa, aku tidak nyaman dengan sikap mu"  
Aku berusaha tenang menanggapi wanita menyeramkan ini.

Dia memanyunkan mulutnya"baiklah", dia menegakan dirinya kembail.  
Dengan wajah berubah 80° dia kembali menjadi wanita yg menyeramkan"kerjakan itu, aku tak mau tau sebelum istirahat harus selesai, menyebalkan "  
Dia pergi setelah membanting kertas yg tadi dia bawa, ku dengar dia mengumpat tak jelas, wanita menyeramkan itu adalah wakil dari bos kepala botak.  
Wanita tadi masih muda dan kurasa hanya berbeda beberapa tahun diatasku, dia sangat cantik memang, hanya aku tak suka dengan dandanan dan cara berpakaiannya yg selalu berlebihan menurutku, dia menyukai ku dan kurasa beberapa karyawan wanita disini banyak yg menyukaiku. bukan terlalu narsis , tapi hei aku memang mempunyai wajah yg tampan ditambah dimple di kedua pipiku, yg membuatku terlihat lebih tampan, bahkan tubuhku pun mempunyai otot dan aku tinggi, bahkan kyuhyunie tak bisa berpaling dariku, tapi tenang aku tak tertarik dengan satu pun wanita disini atau dimanapun, hanya satu wanita yg selalu dihati ku, yaitu kyuhyunie. Wanita yg sekarang bekerja satu perusahaan dengan ku, meski memiliki status yg berbeda dengan ku.  
Dia atasanku disini, meski tidak secara langsung, karna kami berbeda devisi, kyuhyun menjabat sebagai menejer pemasaran sedangkan aku hanya karyawan biasa disini.

Aku bekerja diperusahaan ayah kyuhyun. Setelah kuliah kami selesai, dua minggu kemudian aku dan kyuhyun bekerja di cho grup.  
Awalnya ayah kyuhyun memang ingin mengirim ku ke pulau jeju, tapi dengan sedikit memohon kepada ayah kyuhyun agar aku tidak dipindahkan ke jeju, dan dengan mudah ayah kyuhyun mengijinkan aku bekerja disini.

tak satupun dari karyawan disini selain yunho dan ayah kyuhyun yg mengetahui hubungan spesial kami, karna memang kami terpaksa dan harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini.  
Aku menemui kyuhyun. Disela jam istirahat dan kadang ketika kami memiliki sedikit waktu luang, kami akan bertemu, entah itu jalan ke toilet, janjian makan siang diluar atau bahkan kami akan bertemu ditangga darurat untuk sedikit menyalurkan rasa rindu kami berdua, atau seperti tadi ketika kyuhyun melewati lorong ruang kerjaku.

Minggu pertama aku bekerja disini aku sangat senang, karna mereka menyukaiku, bahkan mereka memuji kinerja kerja ku yg baik, dan waktu pertemuan aku dengan kyuhyun pun sangat memuaskan,.tapi entahlah di minggu selanjutnya, aku tidak tau atasan ku kesurupan setan apa, aku di berikan berpuluh puluh tumpukan dokumen yg harus aku selesaikan secepatnya, Itu sangat menyebalkan, alasannya klasik hanya karna kerja ku bagus, maka mereka memberikan lebih banyak perkerjaan kepadaku, ini memuakkan sangat memuakan, sehingga aku menjadi sering lembur, syukurlah pekerjaan ini bisa aku bawa pulang, jika tidak mungkin kyuhyun akan tidur jam 2 malam setiap harinya.

Jadi setiap hari aku membawa pulang setumpuk pekerjaan, aku bersyukur memiliki kyuhyun, dia selalu mengingatkan aku untuk menjaga kesehatan dan makan tapat waktu, meski dia tidak pernah tau jika aku membawa pulang setumpuk pekerjaan ini. Jika dia tau mungkin.. hmm.. entahlah, mungkin dia akan memarahi sikepala botak itu. Haha..

Sebenarnya Jika boleh jujur, aku sangat jengah bekerja disini, bayangkan, dari semua karyawan yg satu devisi dengan ku, hanya aku yg paling sibuk disini. semua pekerjaan diserahkan kepadaku, belum lagi para karyawan wanita yg mengoda ku, dan yang paling aku benci adalah.

"Wahh bukan kah itu direktur shim,"  
"iya, dia sangat tampaaan"  
"Lihat lihat, dia berjalan bersama menejer kyuhyun"

"Wahh .. Mereka sangat cocok jika bersama bukan?"  
"Bukannya mereka akan bertunangan?"  
"benarkah itu"

Bla bla bla bla

para wanita yg bekerja disini berGosip tentang kyuhyun dan cangmin, Mereka terlalu banyak bicara, Bahkan mereka tak mau berhenti membicarakannya, aku sangat membenci gosip mereka disini, cangmin sering datang keperusahaan ini, karna memang perusahaannya dan perusahaan cho grup akan melakukan kerja sama, bukan karna cangmin memiliki hubungan spesial dengan kyuhyun, yaah meski aku akui jika mereka sempat akan bertunangan, tapi kan sekarang sudah tidak lagi, hei aku ini kekasih kyuhyunie, dan kyuhyunie hanya miliku, ingin aku teriaki itu kepada wanita penggosip itu, agar mereka tau siapa kekasih kyuhyun dan berhenti mengosipkan cangmin dan kyuhyun, tapi yah aku memang harus memahannya.

Aku melihat kyuhyun dan cangmin berjalan beriringan dan berbicara serius meski diselingi dengan candaan. Aku sedikit iri dengan posisi cangmin saat ini, lihatlah dia sangat berwibawa meski hanya memakai setelan jas berwarna abu abu gelap dan yah mungkin memang terlihat mahal, Para karyawan bahkan menaru hormat padanya, dia pintar dan sangat disegani, ku lihat wanita disni bahkan berbinar binar melihatnya.

Ahh mengingat cangmin aku jadi ingat belum menjelaskan tentangnya , dia sudah kembali dari jepang ketika kami wisuda, dia datang mengucapkan selamat pada kami, membawa bunga untuk ungkapan selamat kepada kami, yaa meski bunga itu hanya dibawa untuk kyuhyun, haa. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak memberikan bunga untuk kyuhyun waktu itu.  
Cangmin, dia sempat berlibur bersama kami, divila kyuhyun yg berada dekat pantai, waktu itu aku, kyuhyun, cangmin, pasangan yunho jaejong dan hyukjae donghae menghabiskan tiga hari liburan dipantai.  
Sebenarnya hanya mereka yg berlibur, sedangkan aku hanya ada dipantai pada saat malam hari tiba, karna pada saat liburan itu , ibu ku sedang berada dirumah sakit dan membutuhkan aku sebagai walinya untuk merawat dan menyiapkan semua kebutuhan ibuku. Yaah jadilah aku yg bolak balik ke rumah sakit.  
Awalnya mereka ingin membatalkan tapi aku tak mengijinkan, karna rencana ini sudah jauh jauh hari kami rencanakan, ingat yunho dan cangmin adalah orang sibuk yg tidak dengan mudah meluangkan waktu santainya.  
Jadilah aku yg harus pergi pada pagi hari dan kembali pada malam hari, mengingat kyuhyun tak bisa tidur tanpa ku..kyuhyun memang ingin menemaniku kerumah sakit, dan jelas aku melarangnya karna kyuhyun membenci rumah sakit dan aku tak ingin dia lelah. Jadilah dia tetap berada bersama yg lainnya divilla kyuhyun.  
Pada saat itu, sungguh aku tak enak dengan kyuhyunie, karna aku tak bisa menemaninya berlibur, aku bersyukur dan berterimakasih kepada cangmin karna dia mau menjadi penggantiku menemani kyuhyunie, sehingga kyuhyunie tak merasa kesepian., mengingat jaejong dan donghae pasti sibuk dengan kekasih mereka.

Hufss aku menarik nafas dan kembali lagi kepekerjaan ku yg banar benar harus aku kerjakan secepatnya.

Aku melihat jam ditangan tanganku, ahh 15 menit lagi jam istirahat, dan pekerjaanku sebentar lagi selesai, aku mengetik dengan sangat lincah, aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum istirahat, aku tak ingin si kepala botak itu memarahi ku setelah dia selesai rapat nanti.  
Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kyuhyunie, ahh aku benar benar sangat merindukannya, tak bisa ku bayangkan jika aku berpisah darinya, bahkan baru beberapa jam saja aku tak bertemu den dengannya persendianku terasa lemah.

Selesai, aku merapikan meja kerjaku, karna pekerjaanku sudah slesai, dan ku lihat karyawan yg lain juga melakukan hal yg sama.  
"Siwon, mau makan bersama kami" salah satu karyawan bertubuh kurus dan betubuh lebih pendek berdiri disampingku.  
Aku tersenyum"terimakasih yesung hyung, aku sudah memiliki janji makan siang dengan seseorang"  
Dia tersenyum jahil dan menyenggol lengan ku"apakah wanita?"  
Aku menggaruk kepalaku yg tidak gatal.  
"Wahh kau sudah memiliki kekasih siwon?" Seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek menghampiriku.  
Aku tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk.  
"Bagaimana ini, kau membuat ku patah hati siwon " kali ini wanita lain yg berbadan sedikit gempal berbicara dengan wajah yg dibuat sendu.  
"Yah yah kalian terlalu berlebihan, aku jauh lebih tampan dari siwon, kalian tidak mau melirik ku"  
Para wanita tertawa"kau mau dibandingkan dengan siwon, jangan bermimpi yesuung" wanita mungil menyilangkan tangannya didadanya dan mengarahkan pandangan mengejek kepada yesung hyung, dan diikuti kekehan dari yg lain termasuk aku sendiri.  
"Tapi kulihat kau selalu meliriku iyakan reewok !" Yesung hyung menantang, dan wanita mungil yg dipanggil reewok tersebut memalingkan wajahnya, kulihat wajahnya memerah.  
"Siapa yg memperhatikan mu, jangan bermimpi"  
Kami hanya tertawa melihat adu mulut yg selalu terjadi pada dua makhluk tersebut.

"SIWON" aku menoleh ke sumber suara, menghentikan tawa para karyawan yg lain dan termasuk tawa ku.  
"Iya pak?" Ikh sial kepala botak itu mau apa lagi memanggilku.  
Aku berjalan keruangan atasan ku, 7 menit lagi jam istirahat, jangan bilang dia ingin memberikan aku pekerjaan lagi.  
"Kerjakan ini sekarang, dan ku harap laporan ini selesai ketika jam istirahat selesai"  
Aku hanya terbengong melihat laporan yg bertumpuk tak rapi tersebut.  
"Tapi pak ini jam istirahat, aku perlu makan siang pak"  
Atasan ku memberikan tatapn membunuh padaku" aku bilang kerjakan sekarang, kau bisa istirahat jika kau menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat"  
"Tapi -"  
"Tidak ada tapi tapian siwon, aku ingin kau menyelesaikan ini sampai jam istirahat selesai"  
Dia berdiri dan kemudian keluar dari ruangannya setelah memnerikan gertakan kepadaku, dan aku hanya bisa memelas melihat tumpukan laporan yg tak tersusun rapi tersebut, aku harus memindahkan laporan ini ke komputer, ahh. Bagaimana ini aku bahkan sudah janji akan makan bersama kyuhyun.  
Aku mengambil buku tersebut dan membawanya ke meja kerjaku, aku melihat para karyawan sudah akan keluar dari rungan ini.  
"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu siwon? Apa kepala botak itu memberikan mu pekerjaan lagi"

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar pertanyaan dari yesung hyung.  
Dia menggelengkan kepalanya "kepala botak itu memang tak berperasaan"  
Aku duduk dengan lunglai, meletakkan laporan tersebut keatas mejaku, yesung hyung menepuk pundakku "semangatlah, kau mau menitip makanan"  
Aku menaikan kepalaku melihat yesung hyung yg berdiri disampingku. "Iya, aku pesan makanan apapun yg kalian makan nanti"  
Dia tersenyum"baiklah, kami pergi dulu siwo"  
"Hmm.."

Yesung hyung keluar bersama beberapa karyawan yg tersisa didalam ruangan ini, meninggalkan aku sendiri.  
bersamaan dengan yesung hyung dan yg lainnya keluar, aku melihat kyuhyun berjalan bersama cangmin, tersenyum ketika melihat kearah ku, dan ku balas dengan senyum kembali, senyuman yg lebih lemah.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celanaku, dan mengirim pesan kepada kyuhyunie.

For: babykyu  
'Maaf aku rasa kali ini aku tak bisa menepati janjiku lagi kyuhyunie, ada pekerjaan yg harus aku selesaikan secapatnya'

Aku meletakkan ponsel di atas mejaku, dan memulai membuka buku laporan tersebut dan memulai pekerjaanku.

Pip

Ku ambil ponsel dan ku buka pesan, dari kyuhyunie

From: babykyu  
'Baiklah :( , aku bisa makan siang bersama cangmin oppa hari ini, jangan terlalu lelah, apa perlu aku membelikan makanan?'

Aku tersenyum, dan kembali mengetik pesan untuk kyuhyun.

For: babykyu  
'Maafkan aku, syukurlah ada cangmin yg menemani mu, :)  
Aku sudah memesan makanan kepada yesung hyung tadi.  
Makanlah yg banyak oke.  
Dan sampaikan ungkapan terimakasih ku kepada cangmin, karna mau menemani kekasihku makan hari ini.  
Aku mencintaimu sayang'

Pip

From: babykyu  
'Baiklah :), aku juga mencintaimu '

Aku kembali bekerja menyelesaikan laporan yg memuakan ini , sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja aku tidak bisa istirahat, selama dua bulan aku bekerja disini, sudah berkali kali aku membatalkan janji makan siang ku bersama kyuhyunie karna perkerjaan ini.

Oleh karena itu, kyuhyunie jadi terbiasa jika aku membatalkan janjiku kepadanya. Syukurlah, selalu ada cangmin yg bisa menggantikan ku menemani kyuhyun makan siang , cangmin dan kyuhyun sekarang sudah menjadi teman yg sangat dekat, tak jarang kami pergi bertiga pergi bersama , bahkan kyuhyun sudah bisa pergi berdua dengan cangmin tanpa ku, seperti sekarang kyuhyun bisa pergi makan siang bersama cangmin, aku tak mencemaskan itu, karna mereka hanya teman, itulah penjelasan yg selalu kyuhyun berikan padaku.  
Aku mempercayai kyuhyun, oleh karena itu aku tak mencemaskan kedekatan mereka.

yaahh .. jika boleh jujur, sedikit ada khawatir dihati ku, entahlah aku cemas dan aku takut bukan karna cangmin akan merebut kyuhyun, tapi aku cemas dan takut karna kesibukan ku ini, akan membuatku semakin jauh dengan kyuhyun.

Tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

Siwon bekerja dan terus menggerak gerakkan jari jarinya , pekerjaan siwon masih banyak, jam makan siang pun sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, siwon pun sudah memakan makan yang diberikan yesung kepadanya, pekerjaan yg diberikan sikepala botak sebelum istirahat tadipun sudah siwon kerjaan dan sudah selesai, sekarang pekerjaan yg diberikan stella wanita seksi yg menjadi wakil pak shin sikepala botak yg sedang siwon kerjakan dan beberapa pekerjaan yg diberikan pak shin yg masih menunggu untuk dikerjakan olehnya , siwon memijat lehernya yg sangat lelah hari ini, sudah beberapa jam siwon hanya fokus kepada komputer dan lembaran kertas didepannya.

Siwon berdiri ketika siwon sudah tak sanggup menahan sesuatu yg ingin siwon keluarkan.  
"Mau kemana siwon?" Yesung yg baru akan duduk melihat kearah siwon yg sedang berdiri.  
Siwon tersenyum "aku ingin ke toilet sebentar"  
Dia menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudain yesung kembali bekerja.

Siwon berjalan kearah toilet, diperjalanan dia melihat kyuhyun yg sedang berjalan kearah sebaliknya, siwon tersenyum begitupun kyuhyun.  
"Aku menunggumu" bisik kyuhyun ketika mereka melewati diri masing masing. Siwon tersenyum memberikan tanda setuju dengan senyumnya.  
Siwon mengerti maksud dari 'aku menunggu mu' yg dibisikkan kyuhyun tadi, karna memang kata singkat itu yg mereka bisa gunakan ketika mereka hanya bisa bertemu sekilas.  
Siwon mempercepat jalan ketoilet dan mempercepat urusannya ditoilet, dia tak ingin kyuhyun menunggu terlalu lama, karna dia juga tak sabar ingin menyalurkan rindunya kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sangat gelisah, meski dia baru sampai, tapi kyuhyun sudah tak sabar karna sangat merindukan pria yg sedang ditunggunya. Kyuhyun duduk ditangga darurat yg berada dikantornya, menggigit jarinya menunggu pria yg sangat dirindukannya hari ini.

Ketika pintu terbuka, kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan menghampir siwon yg sedang menutup pintu tersebut,siwon tersenyum ketika dia berbalik kyuhyun langsung memeluknya, mengalungkan tangannya keleher siwon memasukkan wajahnya keleher siwon, dan menciumnya.  
"Aku merindukanmu siwonie"  
Siwon tersenyum, membalas pelukan kyuhyun, dan melakukan hal yg sama dengan kyuhyun.  
"Aku juga sangat merindukan mu sayang, sangat"  
Mereka saling berpelukan beberapa menit, dan saling melepaskan pelukan tanpa memindahkan letak tangan mereka kemudian saling menatap.  
Kyuhyun meletakkan satu tangannya kepipi siwon, mengelusnya dengan sayang, siwon menikmati belaian kyuhyun .  
"Apa kau sudah makan?"  
Siwon tersenyum"sudah, dan aku makan sangat banyak tadi, bagaimana dengan mu?"  
"Aku tak nafsu makan karna kamu tak ada bersama ku"  
Siwon menaikan satu tangannya, menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yg sedang membelai pipinya.  
"Kau harus makan banyak sayang, aku tak ingin kau sakit nantinya"  
Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan menyamankan keplanya didada siwon.  
"Aku tak bisa makan bila kau tak ada, aku bahkan mengabaikan cangmin yg berbicara sangat banyak tadi"  
Siwon menyentuh dagu kyuhyun dan menariknya lembut agar kyuhyun menatapnya.  
"Hei.." siwon tersenyum.  
kyuhyun menatap siwon.  
"Tidak baik seperti itu sayang, kau mengabaikan seseorang yg berbicara dengan mu, dan kau mengabaikan makanan mu, kau tau banyak orang ya~mmppp"  
Siwon melebarkan matanya, kyuhyun menutup mulut siwon dengan bibirnya, kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya dibibir siwon dan siwon menutup matanya menikmati gerakan bibir kyuhyun dibibirnya, siwon membalasnya menaikan satu tangannya kepunggung kyuhyun dan kyuhyun makin mengencangkan lilitan tangannya dileher siwon, meremas rambut siwon ketika siwon mulai menciumnya dengan panas , mereka menikmati ciuman mereka menyalurkan rindu karna beberapa jam mereka tak bertemu.

Bip bip bip.

Bunyi pesan diponsel menghentikan ciuman kerinduan mereka, mereka saling menatap.  
"Jangan memulai untuk berceramah lagi, kebiasaan mu selalu menceramahi ku ketika aku mengabaikan cangmin"  
Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.  
Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup bibir kyuhyun.  
"Baiklah sayang, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi "mereka tersenyum.  
Siwon mengmabil ponselnya dan melihat beberapa pesan masuk .  
Siwon menarik nafas dan menatap kyuhyun yg sedang menyamankan kepalanya didada siwon .  
Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya setelah memasukkan ponselnya didalam saku celananya dan mencium kepala kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa aku harus kembali bekerja sayang, bos ku sudah mencariku"

"Tidak bisakah dia menunggu sebentar lagi, aku masih merindukanmu,dan aku masih ingin bersama mu siwoniee "

".aku juga sayang, aku bahkan enggan untuk berjalan kembali kebangku itu, tapi aku harus harus kembali agar aku tak dipecat dari sini"

Kyuhyun terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya "aku tak bisa jauh dari mu" kyuhyun merapikan kemeja siwon dan mengelap bibir siwon menghilangkan jejak bibir kyuhyun dengan jarinya .

"Jangan katakan itu, jika mereka melalukan itu aku yg akan menendang mereka" kyuhyun merapikan dasi siwon yg terlihat berantakan "dan malam ini aku akan lembur siwonie, kau bisa pulang terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin"

Siwon melihat kyuhyun yg sedang sibuk merapikan penampilan siwon"aku akan menunggu mu diruangan ku sayang"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap siwon heran "apa ku juga akan lembur?"

Siwon sedikit gugup, "tidak, aku hanya menunggu mu diruanganku sambil.. mmm .. sambil membaca buku, iya membaca buku"

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya, mengamati siwon"kau berbohong?"

"Tidak"jawab siwon cepat.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas, dan kembali merapikan penampilan siwon.  
"Kau tau jika mereka memberikan kamu lembur, aku akan memarahi mereka, aku tak menyukai mereka yg selalu memberikan banyak pekerjaan kepada mu, padahal mereka tau jika kau baru disini, jika kau tak menghalangi aku waktu itu, mungkin kepala botak itu sudah aku kirim kedaerah karana selalu mengganggu makan siang kita"

siwon tersenyum, kyuhyun tak suka jika siwon terlalu lelah, dan lembur ketika bekerja, oleh karena itu siwon selalu sembunyi sembunyi membawa pulang pekerjaannya .  
"Dan kau sudah tampan kembali siwonie" kyuhyun tersenyum puas ketika melihat penampilan siwon yg tak kusut lagi, rambut dan pakaian yg berantakan karna ulahnya pun sudah kembali rapi.

"Baiklah, aku keluar duluan sampai bertemu nanti malam"  
Siwon keluar setelah mengecup pipi kyuhyun.

Jam kantor sudah selesai, beberapa dari mereka masih berada dikantor menyelsaikan pekerjaannya, dan sebagian dari mereka telah pulang.

Siwon sendiri didalam ruangannya, mengerjakan pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan hari ini. sedikit bersyukur karna kyuhyun lembur hari ini, setidaknya dia bisa menambah jam tidurnya untuk nanti malam, mengingat dia harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya ketika kyuhyun tertidur. Dan siwon berjanji akan memberikan pijatan lembut kepada kekasihnya karna ini lembur pertamanya, dan pasti kyuhyun akan kelelahan.

Dia tak mungkin mengerjakan pekerjaannya ketika kyuhyun sedang terjaga, jika itu terjadi, mungkin kyuhyun akan mendatangi kepala botak dan memakinya.

Apa itu bisa terjadi, oh tentu, mengingat kyuhyun sangat menyayangi siwon, tak ada yg tau seberapa besar sayang kyuhyun kepada siwon, bahkan orang tuanya pun tak tau apa yang nanti akan kyuhyun lakukan jika mereka memisahkan kyuhyun dengan siwon.

Selama ini kyuhyun hanya selalu menuruti perintah siwon, bahkan untuk menutupi hubungan mereka dikantorpun itu karna keinginan siwon, bahkan kyuhyun tau jika keluarga nya dan cangmin tak 100% menyetujui hubungan mereka, kyuhyun hanya diam menunggu dan menyiapkan penjagaan dengan apa yg akan dilakukan oleh mereka kepadanya nanti.  
Ingat kyuhyun sangat pintar, dia hanya mengikuti kemana arah permainan mereka.  
Dan dia lihat, selama ini tak ada yg membahayakan hubungan kyuhyun dan siwon.  
Siwon terlalu polos menurut kyuhyun, jadi kyuhyun tak ingin mengecewakan siwon dengan tidak mengikuti keingan siwon, jadi kyuhyun hanya mengikuti semua keinginan siwon.

Bahkan kyuhyun tau jika selama ini cangmin berusaha akrab dengannya agar bisa mengalihkan perasaan kyuhyun kepada cangmin. Dan kyuhyun menanggapi itu hanya dengan tersenyum meremehkan.

Tapi sayang, kyuhyun tak tau jika siwon dibuat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, karna selama ini siwon selalu menyembunyikan darinya.

Hingga hari ini, malam ini kyuhyun bekerja dengan beberapa pikiran diotaknya, dia tau siwon berbohong tadi, dia menghentikan pekerjaannya setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, menatap jam yg berada ditangannya, sudah jam 7 malam, dia belum makan malam dan dia melihat ponselnya yg diletakkan dimeja, siwon tak menghubungin, dia jadi semakin curiga dengan siwon.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya berjalan dilorong kantor yg terlihat sepi meski ada beberapa orang yg masih bekerja dibeberapa ruangan.

Dia melangkah kearah ruangan siwon, disana dia melihat siwon yg sedang fokus mengerjakan sesuatu, dia melihat siwon tanpa ekspresi.  
kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat sesekali siwon memijat lehernya yg kaku, siwon terlihat lelah, dan kyuhyun tak menyukai itu.  
Dia mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, ketika terlintas diotaknya akan pembalasan yg akan diberikan kepada orang yg membuat kekasihnya lelah.

Perlahan kyuhyun melangkah kearah siwon, semakin dekat siwon terlihat fokus bahkan suara sepatu kyuhyun yg jelas jelas berisik tak didengarnya, kyuhyun makin memelas, dia berdiri dibelakang siwon, sedikit kaget melihat tumpukan dokumen dimeja kekasihnya, dia memperhatikan beberapa dokumen tersebut. Meski dia tak menyentuhnya tapi dia tau dokumen apa saja itu, karna siwon meletakkan secara tak beraturan.  
Kyuhyun semakin emosi mengingat dokumen tersebut tidak harus siwon yg mengerjakan. Itu pekerjaan yg harus diselesaikan oleh bagian yg lain dari devisi ini dan bukan pekerjaan siwon.  
Dan ketika kyuhyun melihat kearah komputer, kyuhyun menajamkan matanya, 'apa itu? Itu tugas yg tadi aku berikan kepada ketua shin, mengapa dia berikan kepada siwonie?'  
Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, dia terlihat marah 'awas kau kepala botak, lihat pembalasan ku besok' kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah, sedangkan siwon masih terlihat fokus dengan pekerjaannya, dia ingin ini selesai sebelum kyuhyun kembali.  
Perlahan kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher siwon, siwon terlihat kaget dan menghentikan jarinya yg sedang asik mengetik.

Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya dipundak siwon. "Mengapa kau berbohong soal ini"

Siwon memejamkan matanya, tangannya kanannya dinaikan dan mengelus tangan kyuhyun yg berada dilehernya.  
"Maaf kan aku sayang, Aku hanya tak ingin kau marah"

Kyuhyun mencium pipi siwon"aku marah karna kau berbohong padaku"

Siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun, dan agar kyuhyun berdiri disampingnya. Tapi alangkah kagetnya siwon ketika kyuhyun meletakkan buttnya di pangkuannya mengalungkan tangannya dileher siwon kemudian memeluk nya.  
Siwon terlihat panik dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun" sayang jangan begini, bagaimana jika ada yg melihat"

Kyuhyun tak bergemih"aku tak perduli, aku hanya ingin memlukmu, kau tau aku sangat lelah hari ini"  
Kyuhyun menyamankan duduknya dipangkuan siwon, dia menyandarkan kepalanya didada siwon.  
"Kau lelah?" Siwon terlihat khawatir menggantikan rasa takut ketahuan akan perbuatan kyuhyun.  
"Hmm.. " kyuhyun bergumam.  
Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya berusaha menyamankan kyuhyun. dan membelai rambut kyuhyun, kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian siwon.  
"Ku harap kau tak melakukan hal yg buruk kepada atasanku sayang"

"Aku tak bisa berjanji siwonie, mereka membuatmu lelah"

"Aku tak lelah"

"Kau berbohong, aku tau itu"

Siwon menarik nafas,"kau keras kapala"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "inilah aku"

"Aku berkerja, dan ini resiko untukku"

"Tapi tidak dengan membebani mu, dan yg kau kerjakan ini, bukanlah tugas mu"

"Aku tau itu"

"Lalu mengapa kau masih mengerjakannya?"

"Karna aku tak ingin mengecewakan mu dan keluarga mu sayang, kalian yg memberikan aku segalanya"

"Tapi tidak dengan seperti ini siwonie"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap siwon yg masih membelai kepalanya.  
"Aku menyayangi mu, dan aku tak ingin kau diperlakukan seperti ini"

"hei .. Mereka baik terhadapku"siwon mengelus pipi kyuhyun  
"Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan berusaha menjadi kebanggaan mu, dan aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan baik"

Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya dan mengecup bibir siwon.  
"Tanpa kau melakukan ini aku sudah bangga terhadap mu, kau kekasih ku, dan aku mencintaimu, jadi bisakah kau tak melakukan ini, biar aku yg akan bertanggung jawab nanti"

Siwon memejamkan matanya, kyuhyun selalu seperti ini, seolah dialah pihak yg perlu dilindungi padahal dia kan seorang pria.

"Sayang... aku mohon ~"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas"baiklah.. "

Siwon tersenyum "trimakasih.. "

"Jadi.. apakah pekerjaan mu masih lama?"

Siwon mengangguk, "ini masih lama, aku belum mengerjakan tiga dokumen ini. lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh"bodoh, jika aku belum selesai, aku tak mungkin ada disini"

Siwon hanya tertawa hambar dan menggaruk keplanya yg tak gatal.

"Apa pekerjaan ini bisa dibawa pulang? "

Siwon mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan wanita yg masih setia berada dipangkuannya.

"Baiklah jika begitu, kau kerjakan dirumah saja, kita pulang aku sangat lapaaaar" suara kyuhyun terdengar sangat manja, kyuhyun memeluk siwon dengan erat menyamankan wajahnya dileher siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kyuhyun.  
"Baiklah, tapi setelah aku merapikam ini semua"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.  
"Jadi bisakah kau turun sayang, aku kesulitan merapikan mejaku dengan kau yg masih berada dipangkuanku"

Kyuhyun mempoutnya bibirnya dan berdiri dengan malas"baiklah"

Siwon tersenyum, merapikan mejanya dan mematikan komputernya.

Memakai jasnya yg diletakkan dikepala bangkunya, memasukan dokumen kedalam tas punggungnya, kemudian memakai tasnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan siwon yg terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya, sangat kesal melihat kekasihnya terlihat kacau, ancaman terhadap kepala botak masih akan dilakukan besok.

Kyuhyun merangkul tangan siwon dengan erat, siwon mencoba melpaskan"kyuhyunie sayang.. "

"Aku tak ingin melepaskan nya~~~"

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada yg melihat"

"Aku tak perduli"

Siwon menarik nafas, dia sangat lelah untuk melanjutkan perdebatan kepada kekasih tersayangnya ini.

Mereka berjalan keluar menuju parkiran dengan kyuhyun yg masih setia merangkul tangan siwon, dan itu mengundang beberapa orang yg masih berada dikantor untuk melihat kedekatan kyuhyun dengan siwon.  
Siwon menarik nafas, dia harus menyiapkan penjelasan untuk besok, kemungkinan akan ditanyakan kepadanya prihal kedekatan ini dikantor.

Tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

Dilorong perusahaan cho grup yg terlihat senggang, tak banyak yg hilir mudik, karna jam kerja yg mengharuskan mereka harus tetep berada pada posisi mereka, hanya beberpa yg lewat karna memang pekerjaan yg mengharuskan mereka melewati lorong tersebut.  
Salah satu dari mereka terlihat seorang pria usia sekitar 40tahunan dengan stelan jas lengkap berwarna hitam, badan tinggi dan terlihat agak gemuk, dan jangan lupakan kepala botaknya terlihat kerepotan membawa tiga tumpuk kardus sehingga menutupi pandangannya, berjalan melewati salah satu lorong yg berada cho grup.  
Pria dengan kardus yg menutupi pandangannya tersebut memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat jalan yg dia lalui, mengikuti gadis cantik yg berjalan lenggang didepannya.  
Gadis tersebut berjalan agak cepat sehingga pria dengan tumpukan kardus agak susah mengikutinya.  
Orang orang yg melihat pria tersebut hanya bisa menatap dengan kasian, meski sebagian ada yg terkekeh melihatnya. Lihatlah ketika pria dengan kardus melewati devisinya, beberapa bawahannya terkekeh melihat adegan tersebut. Bahkan ada yg meninggalkan pekerjaannya berlari kedepan pintu hanya untuk melihat penderitaan atasannya.  
"Wah.. bukankah itu hal menarik untuk dilihat?" Sindong wanita gembul , dengan rambut pendek terkekeh berdiri didepan pintu ruangan devisinya.  
"Iya itu hibuaran sekali.. ckckk" sungmin wanita gigi kelinci dengan rambut pendeknya menimpali perkataan sindong yg berdiri disampingnya.  
"Biasanya dia yg selalu menyiksa kita, dan sekarang dia yg mendapatkan balasannya" reewok wanita mungil menimpali.  
"Sejak kapan sikepala botak itu merubah pekerjaannya?" Sindong bertanya dengan suara yg agak kecil.  
"Mungkin sejak dia menjadi penjilat , dan lihat itu cara jalan pak shin, ckk " heboh reewok sambil menepuk nepuk ringan bahu sungmin. Melihat jalan pak shin yg terbilang aneh, mungkin karna terlalu lelah.  
"Ckk lucu sekali dia, bayangkan sudah lima kali dia berjalan bolak balik dengan kardus itu"  
Rewok dan sindong hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan sungmin.

Bla bla bla...

Tiga wanita penggosip yg berada satu ruangan dengan siwon sedang asik bergosip didepan pintu.  
Sedangkan empat temannya yg lain yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka, ikut bergosip, tapi bukan didepan pintu seperti mereka, tetapi tetap dibangku mereka, setidaknya mereka bisa santai sejenak, mengingat ketua mereka sedang sibuk dikerjai dan wakilnya mungkin sibuk .. entahlah.. berdandan mungkin .

"Hei.. bukankah manajer cho terlalu kejam kepada pak shin?" Woobin pria berbalut kemeja putih bertanya dengan suara berbisik kepada teman sekitarnya.  
"Maksud mu? " yesung menampilkan wajah bingung.  
"Tadi aku bertemu mereka digudang, ketika manajer cho memerintah pak shin membawa produk baru yg ada didalam kardus, aku menawarkan bantuan, tapi kamu tau apa reaksi manajer cho?"  
Yg lain memperhatikan woobin yg sedang memandang mereka serius. Siwon menghentikan ketikannya dan mengarahkan matanya kearah woobin.  
"Manajer cho bilang kepadaku, biarkan dan aku tak membutuhkan bantuan mu,.dan kalian tau, dia berbicara seperti itu sambil melihatku dengan pandangan yg sangat menakutkan"

"Ahh kamu mengada ngada, mata manajer cho seperti boneka, bagaimana bisa menakutkan" kilah jisub yg duduk disamping siwon, siwon menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tak memperdulikan lagi pembicaraan mereka.  
'Kyuhyunie..'

Woobin menghela nafas,"kau harus melihatnya, itu sangat menakut kan"

Yg lain terkekeh "sudah lima kali dia mondar mandir membawa berbagai macam produk, apa manajer cho memiliki dendam kepadanya?" Yesung dan woobin membuat pose berpikir, setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari jisub.

Pose mereka terhenti ketika kawanan tiga wanita penggosip yg cantik masuk secara terburu buru, jisub, yesung dan woobin melihat tingkah tiga wanita tersebut yg langsung duduk manis dimeja mereka, ketiga wanita tersebu langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya.  
Ketiga pria tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka, Mereka tau mengapa kawanan wanita itu menghentikan gosipnya.

Wanita dengan baju merah ketat memasuki ruagan mereka, membawa dokumen ditangan kanannya, berjalan dengan anggun dan diikuti oleh pandangan penuh nafsu oleh yesung, woobin dan jisub.

"Stella memang sangat seksi"  
Yesung dan jisub hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan mengikuti arah berjalannya wanita seksi, mendengar ucapan dari woobin yg sudah meneteskan air liurnya melihat bagaimana cara duduk stella yg dibuat seseksi mungkin.

Sedangkan ketiga wanita penggosip tersebut, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah tiga pria yg berada diruangan mereka.  
"Dasar pria" seru kompak mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu rapikan semua ini, aku mau makan siang"

"Ba-baik manajer cho" seru lemah pak shin.

Manajer cho atau kyuhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya memandang remeh pak shin, kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan yg dia pijaki meninggalkan pak shin yg terbengong melihat ruangan yg biasa dipakai untuk rapat ini, berantakan dengan kardus besar dan kecil beserta beberapa produk mereka baik produk yg lama maupun produk yg baru berserakan dimana mana.  
Pria berkepala botak berpikir, meminta bantuan kepada office boy atau bawahannya adalah sebuah ide yg bagus, karna dia sangat lelah. Tapi~  
kyuhyun membalikan badannya ketika dia membuka pintu.  
"Ahh.. iya aku lupa"  
Pak shin pria berkepala botak itu menaikan keplanya yg dia tundukan tadi.  
"Jangan meminta bantuan kepada siapapun, aku tak mau ada satu barangpun yg lecet ataupun hilang, Mengerti"  
"Ta-tapi manaj-"  
"Tidak ada tapi tapian, aku tak suka dibantah, dan pastikan ketika aku kembali semua sudah rapi seperti semula"

Pak shin hanya bisa menangis dari dalam hati, meratapi nasibnya yg sangat sial hari ini, dimulai dari dia masuk kerja sampai siang ini, kyuhyun tak memberikan jeda untuknya istirahat, badannya sangat lelah, dia seperti kuli angkut barang hari ini. Dia tidak menyangka jika kyuhyun yg terlihat lembut dan terlihat mengagumkan sangat menakutkan ketika sedang serius.  
_

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil tersenyum, dia masih belum puas mengerjai makhluk botak tersebut, masih ada hal lain yg harus dia lakukan untuk memberi priangatan kepada kepala botak tersebut.

Kyuhyun melangkah melewati lorong kantornya, sesekali menyambut ramah sapaan dari beberapa karyawan yg dilaluinya.

Kring~~

Kyuhyun melihat ponselnya, cangmin menelpon  
'mau apa lagi dia menelpon'  
Dia menarik satu sudut bibirnya.  
'Mau menjadi pengganggu makan siang kami lagi, lihat saja nanti'

Kyuhyun menarik warna hijau yg tertera diponselnya.

"Hallo"

"Baiklah "

"Aku tau, tunggu aku disana, tak usah menjemputku, aku akan kesana bersama siwon"

"Oke, bye~"

Kyuhyun menutup panggilan cangmin, dia tersenyum, bukan senyum biasa melainkan senyum dengan sebuah misteri.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah sampai didepan ruangan kerja siwon, pandangannya menajam, wajahnya berubah menakutkan melihat pemandangan yg disuguhkan didepannya.  
Seorang wanita dengan baju merah ketatnya terlihat sedang menggoda siwonnya, wanita berbaju merah itu meletakkan tangannya dimeja siwon, memperlihatkan dadanya yg besar dan bokongnya dari belakang, kyuhyun geram ketika wanita tersebut mengelus lengan siwon. Dia melangkah dengan anggun memasuki ruangan kerja siwon, beberapa karyawan yg sedang merapikan mejanya memandang kyuhyun dengan penuh kagum.  
"Siwonie" siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kyuhyun , dia melihat kyuhyunnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspesi , siwon berdiri dari bangkunya, melempar paksa tangan stella yg sedang mengelus tangannya, siwon terlihat gugup, dan stella terlihat kesal "yak mengapa kau menampar tanganku", siwon diam tak memperdulikan ocehan nenek sihir tersebut.  
Kyuhyun melangkah semakin dekat dengan wajah yg sulit diartikan menurut siwon, siwon takut kyuhyunnya marah karna melihat apa yg stella lakukan tadi.  
Kyuhyun sudah berada didepan siwon dengan wajah yg masih sulit diartikan, siwon semakin gugup.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, hati siwon menghangat tanpa diduga kyuhyun memeluknya.  
"Aku merindukan mu siwonie"  
Siwon tersenyum membalas pelukan kyuhyun "aku juga merindukan mu sayang.. "  
Seperti biasa, kyuhyun akan mencium leher siwon jika memeluknya, entahlah itu adalah kebiasaannya jika memeluk siwon, dan begitu juga yg dilakukan oleh siwon, mencium cium leher sampai ke pipi kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua lupa dimana mereka berada, lebih tepatnya siwon yg melupakan dimana mereka berada. Karna sudah terbiasa dengan pelukan kyuhyun, siwon jadi melupakan dimana dia sekarang.  
Lihatlah teman satu ruangannya, menampilkan wajah bodoh mereka karna melihat adegan mesra didepan mereka.

.

.

"Sekarang aku tau mengapa ketua shin begitu tersiksa hari ini"  
Semua mata tertuju pada jisub. Kesadaran mereka masih belum terkumpul, bahkan mereka tidak mengetahui jika siwon dan kyuhyun sudah keluar dari ruangan mereka.  
"Sungguh malang nasib kepala botak itu",lanjut jisub sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Melangkah keluar meninggalkan teman temannya yg masih mancerna kejadian tadi.

Cangmin, kyuhyun dan siwon duduk dirumah makan prancis mewah, mereka duduk ditengan tengah ruangan tersebut, rumah makan mewah itu penuh dengan orang elit didalamnya.  
Mereka menikmati makan tersebut dengan tenang dan dengan hati yg senang, karna nikmatnya makanan yg disajikan dirumah makan prancis ini.  
Mungkin tidak semua orang menikmati hidangan dirumah makan tersebut. Dilihat dari seberapa kesal cangmin melihat adegan mesra didepannya. Meski dia menampilkan wajah biasa, tapi hatinya sungguh sangat jengah melihatnya, lihatlah kyuhyun yg dengan telaten melayani siwon, dimulai dari meletakkan beberapa makanan dipiring siwon dan menyuapinya bahkan sesekali kyuhyun mencium pipi siwon, sedangkan siwon yg sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu tak merasa terganggu ataupun risih, bahkan dia sangat senang dengan perlakuan kyuhyun. Siwon bahkan melupakan keberadaan cangmin yg duduk didepannya, lihatlah bagaimana cangmin bisa menikmati makan siangnya jika disuguhkan adegan mesra wanita yg disukainya dengan pria yg dibencinya.

Kyuhyun dan siwon menyelsaikan makannya. Siwon membersihkan noda dibibir kyuhyun dengan tisu . Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat wajah kyuhyun sudah bersih lagi.  
"Kyuhyun"  
kyuhyun menatap cangmin yg duduk didepannya. "Ada apa?"

Siwon terlihat agak kikuk karna baru menyadari jika cangmin ada didepannya.

Cangmin mengeluarkan tiga potongan kertas, dan diletakkan kemeja, kyuhyun memperhatikan tiga potong kertas tersebut, dia membulatkan matanya.  
"Wah.. ini tiket konser hanry, pemain violin?"  
Cangmin tersenyum, dan menganggukan kepalanya.  
"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya? Aku bahkan sudah kehabisan tiketnya"

"Aku mendapatkan dengan mudah, kau ingat zoumi?"

"Ahh.. pengusaha hotel yg dari cina itu?"

Cangmin mengangguk."dia adalah kekasihnya, dan kebetulan aku kenal dekat dengan zoumi"

"Wahh.. hebat.."

Cangmin menyerahkan dua tiket kepada kyuhyun"ini ambilah, kita nonton bertiga"

Kyuhyun menerima dengan semangat "trimakasih cangmin... "

Cangmin tersenyum. "Pulanglah lebih cepat hari ini, nanti malam kita melihat pertunjukannya"

"Seharusnya perkataan itu kau tunjukan untuk dirimu oppa" kyuhyun terkekeh.  
Cangmin tersenyum.  
Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah siwon yg terlihat lesu dengan perbincangan mereka.  
Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan siwon yg berada diatas meja"tenanglah siwonie... aku yakin kau akan kuat kali ini"  
Dan siwon hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya.

.  
..

"Sayang tolong lepaskan tangan mu, tidak enak dilihat karyawan lain"  
Siwon mencoba melepaskan tangan kyuhyun, yg bergelayut manja kepadanya.  
"Biarkan saja, biar semua tau jika siwon adalah kekasih ku"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengeratkan pegangannya.  
"Tidak bisa begitu sayang"  
Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah, menatap siwon yg ikut berhenti melangkah.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya siwon heran.  
"Kau menyukai stella mengoda mu?"  
"Tidak, aku bahkan sangat risih"  
"Kau berbohong"  
"Tidak sayang "siwon mengelus tangan kyuhyun.  
"Trus mengapa kau tak ingin mereka tau jika kau kekasih ku?"  
"Itu karna ini tempat kerja, aku tak ingin kau malu mempunyai kekasih karyawan biasa seperti ku"  
"Siwon.. aku tak suka ucapan mu, aku yakin bukan itu alasan mu"

Siwon menarik nafas "itu i-itu karena,yah kita sudah pernah membahas ini bukan" siwon menaikan sedikit suaranya.

Kyuhyun masih menampilkan wajah datar. Siwon semakin gugup.

"Baiklah.. ini karena aboji tak menginginkan karyawan tau status kita"

"Sudah ku duga" kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki lobi kantor, tangannya masih setia di lengan siwon.

"Mengapa kau selalu menuruti apa kata appa siwonie?.sedangkan kau selalu menomer duakan keinginanku "

"Karna aboji selalu berbuat baik kepada ku sayang"

Kyuhyun mampoutkan bibirnya"aku juga selalu berbuat baik pada mu"

Siwon tersenyum"kalian berbeda, aboji lebih tua darimu, dan lebih harus dihormati, jika kau ingin dinomer satukan, yaa kamu harus menjadi lebih tua dari aboji.. ck"

Kyuhyun memukul ringan lengan siwon "bodoh, bagaimana bisa begitu"

Dan mereka hanya terkekeh dengan candaan mereka, terlihat mesra karna mereka berjalan saling beriringan dan jangan lupakan kyuhyun yg bergelayut manja dilengan siwon. Meninggalkan para karyawan yg melintas mereka dan melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa memperlihatkan mimik wajah yg berbeda beda dan ketika dua pasangan tersebut menghilang dari pandangan mereka, terjadilah keramaian dikantor tersebut.

.

_

Siwon mengikuti langkah kyuhyun, langkah mereka semakin dekat dengan ruang kerja siwon, siwon menghentikan langkahnya, tiba tiba dia teringat dengan kejadian sebelum istirahat tadi, dia menatap horor kyuhyun.  
"Sayang, tadi kita melakukan apa diruanganku?"  
"Hm..?" Kyuhyun menatap siwon penuh tanya.  
"Sebelum kita istirahat tadi?"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, menarik lengan siwon agar terus melangkah.  
"Mati aku" dan siwon hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah kyuhyun.

.

Sesampainya mereka diruangan siwon, mereka disambut dengan pandangan yg sunyi, ruangan itu masih mencerna kejadian tadi dan kejadian yg mereka lihat sekarang, dimana kyuhyun bergelayut manja dilengan siwon, dan tersenyum manis kepada semua karyawan diruangan itu.  
"Selamat siang semua"  
Yg lain hanya tersenyum kikuk menyambut sapaan sang manajer.

"Sampai disini saja sayang" siwon mencoba melepaskan rangkulan manja tangan kyuhyun, karna melihat pandangan heran teman temannya.  
Kyuhyun tak bergeming, dia makin mengencangkan rangkulannya dan terus berjalan sampai kebangku siwon.  
"Duduklah siwonie" kyuhyun tersenyum, dan siwon membalas dengan senyuman kikuk. Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya. Melihat meja siwon yg masih penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen, dia mengambilnya.  
"Apa yg kau lakukan sayang" siwon berusaha mencegahnya.  
"Diamlah, aku hanya ingin melihatnya" kyuhyun menepuk tangan siwon yg mencoba mencegahnya.  
Kyuhyun berjalan kearah jisub yg duduk disamping siwon. Meletakkan dokumen yg tadi ada dimeja siwon.  
"Kalian semua, ambilah pekerjaan kalian"  
"Kyu- ahh manajer cho, ini pekerjaan yg ditugaskan kepadaku, biar aku yg mengerjakannya" siwon berdiri mencoba mencegah kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah siwon,"kamu tidak boleh serakah siwonie, kasian teman teman mu, mereka tidak bisa bekerja karna semua pekerjaannya kamu ambil semua"  
"Tapi mana-"  
"Sudahlah siwonie, kamu ambilah pekerjaan yg harus kamu kerjakan, jangan ambil pekerjaan teman temanmu, kamu ingin mereka dipecat karna tidak memiliki pekerjaan?, kalian semua ambilah tugas kalian"  
Semua karyawan diruang siwon, dengan cepat mengambil pekerjaan mereka yg diserahkan kepada siwon oleh ketua tim mereka.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum"baiklah.. aku pergi dulu"

Chup~

Dan teman diruangan tersebut hanya bisa terbengong melihat kyuhyun mencium siwon tepat dibibirnya, bukan hanya kecupan tapi ada lumatan disana.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dan langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat stella yg berada dihadapannya.  
"Dan kau stella, ku harap kau tak menggunakan pakaian itu lagi, ini kantor bukan club malam, jika ingin menjadi wanita penggoda bukan disini,Berpakailah yg sopan"  
Kyuhyun pergi, meninggalkan stella dengan wajah merah menahan amarah, sedangkan trio penggosip hanya terkikik melihat stella yg menahan emosi.

.  
.

Tbc.

Trimakasih review nya ^^

Untuk yg minta yunjae sorry ^^ belom bisa masukin kesini


	13. Chapter 13

Diruangan luas yg dipenuhi oleh manusia manusia berkelas, dengan stelan jas resmi untuk pria dan gaun indah untuk wanita, mereka duduk dibangku yg disejejerkan dengan rapi, duduk dengan anggun mendengarkan lantunan suara violin yg diiringi piano, suara merdu menenangkan hati dan pikiran, manusia berkelas mendengarkan lantuanan musik indah itu dengan sangat menikmati, tak ada yg bersuara atau pun berbisik, hanya terdengar suara violin yg dimainkan oleh wanita cantik bergaun putih diatas panggung.

Semua diruangan itu begitu menikmati lantunan indah musik itu, tak ada yg mau beranjak atau pun bersuara dan begitu juga yg terjadi dengan salah satu penonton dari sekian banyak penonton yg sedang mendengarkan dengan sangat khusuk permainan violin tersebut, Salah satu penonton, ia seoarang pria dengan stelan jas resmi berwarna hitam dengan dasi kupu kupu berwarna merah menghiasi kemaja putihnya, terlihat sangat menikmati musik tersebut, bisa dilihat dari sekian banyak penonton diruangan ini, hanya pria tersebut yg bersandar dikursi tempat dia duduk dengan sangat tenang sampai memejamkan mata. Kepalanya dimiringkan sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit suara...

ZzzzZzz

Sontak beberapa penoton yg berada dekat dengannya, langsung membalikan badan kearahnya, melihat bagaimana pria ini sangat menikmati musik tersebut.

Penonton yg didekat pria tersebut mengarahkan pandangan mematikan kepada pria yg sedang asik tertidur dengan dengkuran 'halus' yg dikeluarkan pria itu.

Wanita yg duduk disamping pria itu menyadari jika pria yg disampingnya tertidur, dia hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana lucunya pria itu tertidur, kedua telapak tangan pria itu berada di perutnya, dan kepala pria itu dimiringkan kearah wanita yg sedang tersenyum kearahnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Wanita itu menyadari tatapan dari para penonton yg tak menyukai pria yg tertidur disampingnya, dia membalas tatapan penonton yg mengarah kepada pria yg tertidur itu dengan tatapan yg lebih mematikan, tatapan yg seolah mengatakan 'biarkan priaku tertidur, jangan ganggu tidurnya '. Sontak para penonton langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah panggung, wanita itu mempunyai tatapan yg menakutkan sehingga tak satupun dari mereka yg berani mengeluh.

Wanita itu melihat kembali pria nya yg tertidur disampingnya, dia tersenyum "apa kau sangat leleh siwonie, maap membuat mu terpaksa mendengarkan musik yg membosankan ini" wanita itu berbisik, tak ingin membangunkan siwonie/siwon pria yg tertidur disampingnya.  
Wanita itu kyuhyun, menarik pelan kepala siwon dan disandarkan kebahunya, menyamankan siwon dalam tidurnya, kyuhyun menggenggam tangan siwon yg berada disampingnya, dan kembali menikmati musik yg dia sukai dan sangat dibenci oleh siwon.  
Cangmin yg duduk disamping kyuhyun tak terlalu memperdulikan apa yg dilakukan oleh kedua orang tersebut, dia hanya menikmati suara violin yg begitu indah dan begitu menenangkan.

"maap aku tertidur lagi, harusnya aku tak ikut masuk tadi, apa aku mendengkur? " siwon berkata dengan wajah bersalah, melihat sekelilingnya, beberapa orang yg keluar dari gedung tersebut menanatapnya dengan berbisik.

"Sangat keras" Kyuhyun tersenyum, berjalan mendahului siwon dan mengiringi cangmin yg berjalan lebih cepat.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, dia menarik nafas, berjalan lunglai dibelakang kyuhyun yg mendahuluinya.

"Arhgg sangat memalukan" siwon mengusap wajahnya secara kasar.

Siwon dan kyuhyun sudah berada didalam mobil, siwon menjalankan mobil dengan wajah yg masih cemberut, kyuhyun menyadarinya tapi dia mengabaikannya.  
Kyuhyun terlalu senang malam ini, karna cangmin tadi membantunya bertemu dengan henry idolanya, dia bahkan mendapatkan tanda tangan dan berphoto bersama dengan hanry.  
Setelah menonton konser hanry, kyuhyun cangmin dan siwon makan malam bersama, setelah mengobrol beberapa lama akhirnya mereka pulang, siwon terlihat diam sejak keluar dari konser hanry, ahh lebih terpatnya sejak keberangkatan mereka ke konser hanry.  
Siwon memang tak menyukai musik klasik, sudah beberapa kali siwon diajak kyuhyun untuk mendatangi konser musik klasik dan acara mendengarkan musik selalu disambut antusias oleh dengkuran 'halus' siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap siwon, dan dia tersenyum, mengelus tangan siwon yg berada disampingnya, siwon masih memfokukan pandangannya kejalan.  
"Apa kau lelah?"  
"Hmm"  
"Tersenyumlah siwonie... kau jelek saat cemberut seperti itu"  
Siwon menarik nafas" aku sangat malu tadi"  
"Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa?"  
"Tapi tetap saja itu memalukan"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat siwon makin cemberut.  
Dikecupnya pipi siwon dan kemudian dia mengelusnya.  
"Terimakasih, meski kau tak menyukainya, kau selalu menemaniku"  
Siwon tersenyum akhirnya"itu karna aku sangat mecintai mu"  
"Aku tau"  
Mereka tersenyum.

"Soal dikantor tadi, hmm.. apa yg kau lakukan dengan pak shin?"

"Aku hanya sedikit memberinya pekerjaan"

"Kau melakukan itu karna Aku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memandang jalan yg ada didepannya.

Siwon keluar dari mobil, melihat kantor yg berada didepannya, dia menundukkan kepalanya menarik nafas dalam dalam dan berputar kearah pintu yg berada disebrangnya, dia membuka pintu untuk kyuhyun seperti biasa kyuhyun keluar dengan menyambut tangan siwon kemudian mengucup singkat pipi siwon setelah keluar dari mobil.  
Ini pertama kali dia keluar dari mobil yg sama dengan kyuhyun didepan kantornya selama dia bekerja, biasanya siwon akan berhenti dijalan kemudian melanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki.  
Tapi karna semua orang sudah mengetahui statusnya sebagai kekasih kyuhyun, dia jadi tak perlu berhenti dijalan, karna kyuhyun memang memaksanya untuk bersama sapai depan kantor.  
Siwon menarik nafas dalam sebelum melangkah, akan terjadi kehebohan lagi hari ini, kemarin dia sempat kwalahan dengan pertanyaan akan hubungannya dengan kyuhyun, siwon serasa menjadi artis dadakan didalam kantornya. Bahkan teman satu ruangannya pun tak hentinya bertanya ini itu tentang hubungannya. Mereka berhenti bertanya ketika kyuhyun sampai didepan ruangannya dan menarik siwon untuk pulang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat siwon yg masih kaku dengan hubungan mereka dikantor, kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya dilengan siwon, mengelusnya dan tersenyum ketika siwon mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan diiringi pandangan dari seluruh mata yg berada dikantor tersebut, yunho yg baru memasuki lobi juga ikut melihat kearah kyuhyun dan siwon yg berjalan begitu mesra.  
"Apa yg mereka lakukan? " gumam yunho melihat ngeri kearah siwon dan kyuhyun yg saling merangkul.

"Ada apa kau memanggil ku oppa?"

"Masuklah dan duduklah"

Kyuhyun duduk disofa yg berada diruangan yunho. Yunho menghampiri kyuhyun dan duduk disamping kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada mu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tau sekarang appa dan omma sedang berada dicina, dan aku tau kau dan siwon saling mencintai, tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja memperlihatkan kemesraan kalian disini kyuhyun"

"Apa maksud mu, mengapa tak boleh, siwonie kekasih ku, dan sudah sewajarnya jika orang tau"

Yunho menarik nafas secara kasar"kasian siwon, kau membuatnya tak nyaman bekerja disini"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau membuatnya tak nyaman kyuhyun, bagaimana pandangan orang lain tentang siwon?"

"Kami tak memperdulikan itu oppa, aku hanya ingin semua orang tau jika siwon milikku"

Yunho menarik nafas "kau taukan jika omma dan appa masih belum merestui hubungan kalian"

"Aku tau"

"Dan kau tau apa akibatnya jika mereka mengetahui hal ini?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Yunho terdiam, mengelus lembut rambut kyuhyun" aku menyayangi mu kyuhyun, aku tak ingin kau terpuruk karna ini"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membawa pergi siwonie, oppa"

"Aku tau sayang, aku tau kau sangat menyayangi siwon, bahkan kau selalu mengancam semua orang yg mau merebut siwon dari mu, kau bahkan mengancam orang tua kita karna mereka ingin menjauhkan siwon dari mu"

Kyuhyun menaikan kepalanya yg tadi dia tundukan, dia menatap yunho dalam, "bagaimana kau tau?"

Yunho menghentikan belaiannya, dia menggenggam tangan kyuhyun" kau tau aku ini oppa mu kyuhyun, dan aku sangat menyayangi mu, kau adik ku satu satunya, oleh karena itu aku selalu mengawasi mu, aku bahkan tau sejak sekolah dulu kau selalu mengancam wanita yg ingin merebut siwon dari mu, dan kau menyewa preman untuk memukul orang yg telah melukai siwon, aku membiarkan itu karna waktu itu kau masih remaja. Tapi sekarang kau sudah dewasa kyuhyunie sayang...  
Biasakah kau berhenti mengancam seseorang, ku lihat pak shin tak masuk bekerja karna dia berada dirumah sakit hari ini, ku dengar ada seorang berandalan yg memukulinya ketika dia pulang kerja tadi malam"

Yunho menatap kyuhyun yg sedang menatapnya "dia membuat siwonie lelah oppa , dan aku tak menyukai itu"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menatap yunho"aku akan melakukan apapun pada orang yg menyakiti siwonie"

Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya "kau tau sayang, aku sangat menyayangi mu, aku tak ingin kau terlalu jauh melakukan ini, inilah alasan mengapa orang tua kita tak menyukai hubungan kalian, kau terlalu terobsesi dengan siwon, kyuhyun, bahkan kau membatasi semua pergaulan siwon, dan kau tak pernah memberikan ruang gerak untuknya bernafas"

Kyuhyun berdiri"stop oppa!"  
Kyuhyun menatap yunho tajam" aku tak terobsesi dengannya, siwon mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintai siwon, tak ada satu orangpun yg akan memisahkan kami, termasuk kalian"

"Jika kau masih melakukan ini, aku akan ceritakan semua perbuatan mu kepada siwon"

Kyuhyun berhenti didepan pintu, dia berbalik"jika itu terjadi, aku akan menghancurkan kalian"

Kyuhyun keluar menutup pintu secara kasar.  
Yunho mengusap wajahnya secara kasar, apa yg harus dia lakukan untuk menasehati adiknya.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat, mengabaikan karwan yg menyapanya, dipikirannya hanya satu, dia membutuhkan siwon sekarang, dia semakin cepat berjalan, taku jika dia melambat siwon akan dibawa pergi oleh orang tuanya.  
Kyuhyun sampai didepan ruangan siwon dengan nafas yg memburu, semua yg diruangan itu menatap kyuhyun heran, wanita itu berlari kearah siwon yg berdiri menatapnya.  
Kemabali kyuhyun memeluk siwon didepan karyawan, pelukannya sangat erat.  
"Ada apa sayang" siwon yg heran tetap membalas pelukan kyuhyun.  
"Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkan ku, apapun yg terjadi.. hiks.. "  
Siwon menangkup wajah kyuhyun, dia melihat wajah kyuhyun basah oleh air matanya.  
"Owhh sayang.. apa yg terjadi.. ?"  
Siwon memeluk kyuhyun semakin erat dan begitu juga kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun masih terisak didalam pelukan siwon.  
Sedangkan karyawan disana hanya bisa memandang pemandangan itu tanpa bersuara.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada diatap kantor, tempat itu sepi karna karyawan sedang bekerja.  
Mereka duduk dibangku panjang yg berada diatap kantor tersebut, kyuhyun yg masih memeluk siwon dengan kepala yg disandarkan kedada siwon.  
Siwon membelai lembut rambut kyuhyun"ada apa dengan mu sayang? mengapa kau menangis?"

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkan ku"

Siwon tersenyum"itu tak akan pernah terjadi sayang, apa yg membuat mu berpikir aku akan meninggalkan mu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menyamankan kepalanya didada siwon.  
"Aku tertidur dan aku bermimpi kau meninggalkan ku" bohong kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum "apa kau sudah tenang, kita harus bekerja sayang"

"Tidak, biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku masih menginginkan kau ada disampingku"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menyamankan dirinya didekapan siwon.  
Dia tak rela siwonnya pergi, tak ada satu orangpun yg boleh membawa siwonnya ataupun mengalihkan perhatian siwon darinya.  
Dia bahkan mengancam orang tuanya yg akan mengirim siwon ke pulau jeju, ancaman yg sangat ditakutkan oleh orang tua kyuhyun, hingga mereka menyetujui membatalkan kepergian siwon.  
Dan siwon bahkan tak pernah mengetahui itu, yg dia tau orang tua kyuhyun mengijinkan dia tetap bekerja bersama kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun selama siwon akan terus bersamanya.

Kyuhyun dan siwon berjalan beringan, kyuhyun sudah tersenyum kembali dan siwon senang akan hal itu, kyuhyun mengantarkan siwon sampai keruangannya. Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir siwon sebelum mereka berpisah, dan siwon disambut dengan sorakan ringanndari teman temannya, dia hanga menggaruk kepalanya yg tak gatal dan tersenyum canggung kepada temannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan, jalannya terhenti ketika melihat stella berjalan didepannya, kali ini wanita itu menggunakan kemeja putih ketat dan tipis dengan kancing dua tak terkancing dia atasnya, rok mini hitamnya yg memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya.  
"Stella, bisa kau keruanganku sekarang"

Stella yg bingung hanya mengikuti atasannya, sedikit mengerikan melihat mata kyuhyun tadi.  
Kyuhyun menyeringai, stella mengikuti kyuhyun dari belakang.

BRUK!

Suara benturan keras terdengar diruangan yg bertuliskan manajer pemasaran didepan pintunya.

"Sudah ku bilang padamu, berpakaian sopan ketika berada dikantor"

Stella ketakutan melihat mata kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, dia sedang merapatkan badannya kedinding ruangan kyuhyun, setelah tadi kyuhyun membenturkan dirinya ketembok yg sekarang dia gunakan untuk kemanannya.

Srakk..! Sret!

Stella menatap horor bajunya yg telah disobek paksa oleh kyuhyun.

"Kau sengaja memakai ini untuk menggoda siwonie Ha!"

Stella ketakutan..  
"Akkhh!"  
Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya secara kasar.  
Stella memegang tangan kyuhyun yg menjambak rambutnya, dia menangis merasakan perih di kepalanya dan rasa malu karna bajunya sudah tak berbentuk.

"Jangan pernah berpikir jika siwon akan tergoda dengan wanita seperti mu Ha!"

Kyuhyun mengguncang kepala stella "siwon itu milikku, jadi jangan pernah coba untuk mengodanya, Mengerti"

"Tolong le- lepaskan sa-ya ma-na jer cho" stella memohon, kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Ma-ap sa sa ya ti ti dak akan melakukan nya la-gi"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia memberikan sedikit tanda di tubuh stella dengan memukul dan mendang stella, tanpa melukai wajah wanita itu, kyuhyun tak ingin mengambil resiko jika siwonnya tau.

Beberapa menit kyuhyun menyiksa stella dia tersenyum puas melihat wajah ketakutan stella yg terduduk meringkuk didepannya dengan penampilan yg aut autan.

"Pakai ini, dan rapikan penampilanmu, aku tak ingin siwon curiga "  
Kyuhyun melemparkan pakaian kepada stella, wanita itu mengambil pakaian berwarna krem dengan lengan panjang dan juga celan hitam panjang, dan memakainya, dia tak mungkin keluar dengan pakaian yg dia pakai sebelumnya, tangannya gemetaran karna pukulan yg dilakukan oleh kyuhyun, dia tidak menyangka jika kyuhyun yg terlihat lemah itu ternyata sangat sangat menakutkan dan sangat kejam.

"Ingat, jangan sampai siwonie tau tentang masalah ini, jika ini sampai ketelinga siwon, aku pastikan hidupmu tak akan pernah aman"

Stella mengguk dan dia terisak, kyuhyun tersenyum pernuh arti, dia melihat stella sudah kembali rapi meski penampilannya tak sebagus tadi, tapi setidaknya itu tak membuat orang curiga.

Dia menepuk bahu stella"baiklah kau boleh keluar sekarang, dan ingat pesanku, mengerti"

Stella mengangguk dan pergi membawa pakaiannya yg tadi disobek kyuhyun secara terburu buru.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, menepuk tangannya dan merapikan penampilannya, sedikit berantakan karna kegiatannya tadi. Bersukur karna ruangannya kedap suara.

"Satu lagi nyamuk sudah ku selesaikan"

Tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

Dikasur kingsize berlapis seprai berwarna biru terdapat dua makhluk indah yg berbeda gander, sedang merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, kepala sang makhluk indah dengan rambut panjang dan piama berwarna senada dengan seprainya sedang merebahkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang makhluk lainnya, makhluk dengan tubuh kekar dengan piama yg berwarna senada dengan seprai ini sedang membelai rambut halus makhluk yg sedang merebahkan keplanya didadanya, salah satu tangan mereka saling terkait.  
Sang makluk indah dengan rambut panjangnya -kyuhyun sedang menikmati belaian lembut dari makhluk berbadan kekar -siwon, kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya ditangan siwon yg tak membelai rambutnya.  
Siwon menikmati kebersamaan mereka begitu juga dengan kyuhyun.  
"tidurlah sayang, apa kau tidak mengantuk, sudah seminggu ini Kau sering lembur dikantor"

Kyuhyun tersenyum,"aku masih belum ingin tidur, kesibukan ku membuat waktu kita terpotong untuk bersama, jadi biarkan aku menikmati kebersamaan ini"

"Kau tak mengijinkan aku untuk lembur, tapi kau sendiri bekerja lembur"

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, belayan siwon terhenti, kyuhyun menumpukkan kedua tangannya didada siwon, dia tersenyum.

"bukannya aku tak mengijinkan siwonie, tapi memang pekerjaan mu tak harus membuat mu bekerja ekstra, sedangkan aku, pekerjaan ku yg memaksa aku harus kerja ekstra siwonie, kau tau produk baru yg harus dipasarkan segera, dan aku bertanggung jawab atas itu"

Siwon mengelus wajah kyuhyun yg berada diatasnya"kau pasti lelah"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan siwon yg sedang mengelus wajahnya, dan menciumnya.  
"Rasa lelah ku hilang setelah aku bertemu dengan mu"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir siwon singkat"kau adalah sumber kekuatan ku siwonie, jadi jangan pernah pergi dari ku"

"Hei.. kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu sayang? "  
Siwon menangkup wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Entahlah.. akhir akhir ini aku sering bermimpi kau pergi meninggalkan ku"  
Setes air mata kyuhyun jatuh kepipi siwon, siwon mengapusnya dengan ibu jarinya.  
"Dan aku sangat takut jika itu terjadi" kyuhyun makin terisak.

Siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun dan sedikit melumatnya setelah mencium kyuhyun, siwon memeluk kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah sayang, itu hanya mimpi,.apapun yg terjadi aku tak akan pernah pergi dari mu"

Yesung pria yg tidak terlalu tinggi dengan tubuh yg biasa saja tapi memliki wajah yg tampan memasuki rungan yg terdapat beberapa karyawan yg disibuki dengan pekerjaannya, mereka terlihat sedikit santai, mengingat dua hari jabatan ketua kosong dan jabatan wakil ketua didevisi mereka kosong dari kemarin, dan baru digantikan oleh yesung sebagai wakilnya hari ini.  
Minggu lalu ketua tim mereka dikabarkan mendapatkan musibah sehingga dia tak bisa masuk kerja, dan setelah kesembuhannya empat hari yg lalu, dia dipindah tugaskan diperusahaan cabang yg jauh dari kota, dan setelah menyelasikan tugasnya dipusat dia baru bisa pindah dua hari yg lalu .  
Sedangkan wakil ketua mereka memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya seminggu yg lalu dan baru bisa di acc dua hari yg lalu, dan kemarin dia baru keluar setelah berpamitan dengan karyawan yg lain. Tidak tau mengapa alasannya, dia bekerja seolah tak serius dan terlihat ketakutan setiap harinya, ketika ditanya apa yg terjadi padanya, dia hanya bilang dia baik baik saja dan tidak terjadi apa apa dan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi yg lain, mengingat dia terlihat tak baik baik saja.  
Yesung bersama seorang wanita dengan kulit berwarna putih seputih salju terbalut kemeja berwarna putih dan rok abu abu gelap selutut menutupi sebagian kaki putihnya yg mulus, wanita berambut hitam panjang itu berjalan dengan wajahnya terlihat dingin tapi tidak menutupi kecantikannya.  
Semua karyawan yg berada didalam ruangan itu mengalihkan pamdangan mereka kearah dua makhluk tersebut .  
Yesung menepuk tangan sebanyak tiga kali untuk mengambil perhatian dari bawahan barunya "perhatian semua, harap pandang aku sebentar"

Reewok berdecih"kau tidak tampan, mengapa kami harus memandang mu ?"  
Karyawan lain terkekeh, begitu juga wanita cantik yg berdiri dibelakang yesung, menghilangkan wajah dinginnya dan digantikan dengan senyum cantiknya.

Yesung menatap reewok tajam"diam kau jerapa pendek"

"Kau juga pendek, tidak kah kau sadar" reewok membalas sinis.

"Yak aku atasan mu selarang"

"Apa perduli ku" reewok menyeringai dan yesung tampak kesal.

"Yaa ka-"

"Ekhm "  
Ucapan yesung terhenti ketika dia sadar alasan dia meminta perhatian rekannya .

Yesung berdehem, setelah menatap reewok tajam sekilas, mengalihkan perhatian kepada rekan kerjanya yg lain .  
dan mempersilahkan wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam untuk maju.  
"Perkenalkan, dia adalah kim kibum ketua tim baru kalian"  
Kibum wanita dengan rambut hitam dan berwajah cantik itu tersenyum, mengalihkan perhatian ketiga pria didalam ruangan tersebut, termasuk siwon didalamnya.  
'Cantik' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Perkenalkan aku kim kibum, ketua tim baru kalian. Mohon bantuannya"  
Kibum membukuk dan dibalas oleh karyawan yg berada didalam ruangan tersebut.

Yesung memperkenalkan rekan kerjanya satu persatu dan berikut tugas tugas rekan kerjanya.

"Hei mengapa kau melamun siwonie?"  
Kyuhyun sedikit mengguncang tubuh siwon yg terlihat melamun didepannya.

Siwon kaget dan mendapati kyuhyun yg sedang cemberut didepannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang"

"Ada apa dengan mu"

"Hmm?"

"Kau melamun sejak kita makan, kau lihat bahkan makanan mu belum kau sentuh dan kau mengabaikan ku yg dari tadi berusaha menyuapi mu, apa kau sakit?"  
Kyuhyun bangun berusaha menyentuh dahi siwon, siwon tersenyum mengambil tangan kyuhyun yg hampir menyentuh dahinya.  
"Aku tidak apa apa sayang, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"  
Kyuhyun duduk kembali "apa itu?"  
"Kau tak perlu tau"  
Kyuhyun cemberut"kau menutupi apa dari ku"  
"Tidak"  
"Lalu"  
Siwon tersenyum, mengacak rambuk kyuhyun.  
"Yak kau merusak rambut ku"  
"Tapi kau tetap cantik sayang"

Kyuhyun menunduk, wajahnya sedikit memerah.  
"Yak.. kau menggoda ku"  
Kyuhyun memukul ringan tangan siwon yg berada dimeja, tapi dengan cepat siwon menggenggamnya.

Siwon tersenyum, "kau tau, kau sangat menggemaskan" siwon mengecup tangan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersipu "yak sudah makan, dan habiskan makanan mu"

Siwon mulai makan, dan memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.  
"Kau tak ingin memberi tau pada ku"

Makan siwon terhenti, dia menatap kyuhyun yg sedang memasang wajah penasarannya. Sedikit bersalah dengan apa yg sedang ia fikirkan. Siwon berusaha tersenyum. Dia menarik nafas.

"Entahlah, tiba tiba aku berfikir mengapa tuhan bisa menciptakan wanita yg sangat cantik, bahkan kecantikannya bisa mengalihkan perhatian semua orang"

"Apa yg kau maksud itu aku?"  
Kyuhyun makin tersipu.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau akan lembur lagi malam ini?"

"Iya, kau pulanglah duluan"

"Tidak bisakah aku menemani mu? Sangat membosankan dirumah tanpa mu sayang"

"Kau bisa bermain game dikamar ku"  
"Aku bukan penggila game seperti mu"  
Kyuhyun terkekeh, "lakukanlah hobi mu, ku dengar dari hyukjae selama aku lembur kau membuat program komputer bersamanya "

Siwon menatap kyuhyun"kau mengijinkan ku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan siwon dan menggenggamnya."aku tau kau menyukai dunia IT sejak lama, dan aku minta maaf karna aku, kau terpaksa mengambil jurusan yg sama dengan ku"

Siwon terdiam, dia masih menatap kyuhyun tidak percaya"aku tau selama kuliah kau selalu membahas bidang IT bersama hyukjae jika aku tak berada didekat mu, dan maafkan aku karna aku sempat marah waktu kau bilang kau akan mengambil jurusan IT waktu itu, bukannya aku tak menyukai kau melakukan itu, tapi aku hanya tak ingin kau jauh dariku dan kau akan fokus dengan program program komputer yg menyita fikiranmu dan kemudian kau pasti akan mengabaikan ku "  
Kyuhyun menunduk dia tersenyum kecut"maaf jika aku egois siwonie, kau bisa bekerja dengan hyukjae, tapi tidak sekarang. Tunggu aku siap oke "  
Siwon berdiri berjalan memutari meja menghampiri kyuhyun yg duduk dihadapannya.  
Siwon memeluk kyuhyun"trimakasih sayang, aku mencintai mu"  
Kyuhyun membalas pelukan siwon, dengan sangat erat.  
"Aku juga sangat mencintai mu"

Waktu sudah menunjukan petang, waktu mereka bekerja sudah habis beberapa karyawan sedang sibuk membereskan meja bersiap untuk segera pulang.

"Hei .. mari kita adakan pesta untuk menyambut kedatangan ketua tim kita yang baru"  
Yesung keluar dari ruangan kibum, menatap rekan kerjanya yg sudah siap akan meninggalkan ruangannya.  
Mereka menatap yesung "tenang, semua akan di bayar oleh ketua tim baru kita"  
Yesung menatap kibum yg baru keluar dari ruangannya, kibum tersenyum.

Mereka bersorak semangat, dan menyusun tentang dimana mereka akan mengabiskan pesta penyambutan ketua tim baru mereka.

"Maaf aku tak bisa ikut, aku harus pulang sekarang " siwon mencoba menolak. Semua menatap siwon.  
"Ohh ayolah siwon, ini masih sore dan kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk menolak"  
Cegah yesung.  
"Tapi hyu-"  
"Tidak ada tapi tapian siwon, kau harus ikut, lupakan janji mu hari ini jika kau memiliki janji, dan mari kita bersenang senang... "

Yesung menarik tangan siwon, dan siwon hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah yesung, para karyawan dan kibum mengekor dibelakang mereka.

Dimeja makan panjang yg terdapat banyak hidangan dan beberapa botol soju(?) Menjadi hidangan malam untuk para karyawan yg sedang merayakan penyambutan ketua tim baru mereka. Para wanita duduk menghadap para pria, mereka menikmati makan mereka sesekali mereka bercanda dan saling mengejek satu sama lain.  
Meja itu menjadi ramai dengan perdebatan yesung dan reewok yg tak pernah berhenti.  
"Yak berhenti bertengkar" yewok menatap jisub yg berteriak menghentikan ocehan mereka,  
"jika kalian terus bertengkar aku yakin kalian akan menjadi kekasih kelak"  
yg lain terkekeh dengan ucapan jisub.  
"Yak itu tidak mungkin" jawab yewok bersamaan.  
"Lihatlah bahkan mereka sangat kompak, bukankah mereka berjodoh"  
Yg lain tertawa mendengar ucapan sungmin.  
"Aku berjodoh dengannya"reewok menunjuk yesung.  
"Aku tak sudi"lanjut reewok dengan wajah yg sangat menyebalkan menurut yesung.  
"Yah aku juga tidak sudi menjadi jodoh mu"

Yg lain hanya bisa tertawa dengan perdebatan mereka.  
"Kami minta maaf jika mereka mengganggu mu " siwon memandang kibum yg berada didepannya.  
Kibum masih tertawa, "tidak apa apa, aku menikmatinya"

Siwon, jisub dan wobin menatap kibum penuh minat.  
'Waah bagaimana bisa wanita ini begitu cantik' batin mereka bersamaan.  
Kibum merasa risih dipandang lapar oleh para pria yg berada didepannya.  
"Ekhm.. bisakah kalian menyingkirkan air liur kalian" sindong mengintrupsi ketiga pria tersebut.  
Sontak mereka kompak mengelap bibir mereka bersamaan.  
Dan para wanita hanya tertawa bersamaan. Sampa sampai yewok menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan ikut tertawa.

"Aku permisi kekamar mandi sebentar" siwon berdiri meninggalkan rekan kerjanya yg sedang asik berbincang.

Tak lama siwon berada dikamar mandi, dia mengecek ponselnya, ada beberapa pesan dari kyuhyun, yg isinya semua menanyakan apakah siwon sudah sampai dirumah, sudah makan, sedang apa dan lain sebagainya, dia tersenyum, kemudian membalas semua pesan kyuhyun.

To: kyubaby.

'Aku sedang makan malam bersama rekan kerja ku sayang, ada ketua tim baru yg mengaruskan kami untuk merayakan kedatangannya, aku mencoba menolak, tapi tidak bisa : (,

kau jangan terlalu lelah, aku mencintaimu sayang'

Siwon memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi, ketika keluar dia kaget dan menabrak seorang wanita, wanita itu hampir terjatuh tetapi pinggangnya ditahan oleh siwon.

Mata mereka bertemu, dan entahlah tak ada satu pun dari mereka yg mau melepaskan pandangan mereka berdua.

Lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut, siwon yg memeluk wanita dengan memegan pinggangnya dan wanita itu yg meletakkan tangaannya dibahu siwon.

Kegitan mereka terhenti ketika ponsel siwon berbunyi, mereka berdua terlihat kikuk dengan kejadian barusan, siwon segera melepaskan pelukannya dan begitu juga dengan wanita tersebut.

"Ka- kau tak apa apa ketua tim?"  
Siwon bertanya kepada wanita yg tadi dipeluknya yang ternyata adalah kibum.

Kibum tersenyum kikuk yg terlihat menggemaskan dimata siwon"ak-aku ti-tidak apa apa"

Mereka masih dalam diam, hingga siwon mencoba mengajak kibum untuk pergi kemeja bersama dan kibum mengekori siwon berjalan dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya dimeja mereka berdua disambut tatapan aneh dari teman temannya.

Sibum tersenyum kikuk dipandang aneh oleh rekannya,.mereka berdua duduk ditempat semula, sesekali mereka mencuri pandang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?"  
Wobin bertanya kepada kibum dan siwon yg duduk disampingnya.  
Siwon menatap wobin, "tidak terjadi apa apa dengan kami"  
Siwon meneguk soju yg ada dimejanya, menghilangkan rasa gugup dengan pandangan wobin.  
"Kalian berdua terlihat aneh"  
"Hahaa aneh bagaimana, kami biasa saja, iyakan ketua tim, hik "  
Kibum hanya tersenyum kaku dan meneguk sojunya.

Wobin melihat heran kearah siwon, pasalnya siwon sudah terlihat mabuk padahal dia baru minum satu gelas soju.  
"Ada apa dengan mu?"  
"Apa?" siwon meminum satu gelas soju yg tadi dia tuang kegelasnya.  
"Kau mabuk?"  
"Aku tidaa-"  
BRUG..  
siwon jatuh dipelukan wobin yg secara reflek menangkap siwon.  
wobin menarik nafas pasrah.  
Yang lain menatap heran siwon begitu juga kibum yg menahan diri untuk tidak bangkit menghampiri siwon.  
"Yak ada apa dengannya? Dia mabuk?"  
Wobin hanya mengangguk mendapat pertanyaan dari sungmin.  
"Waahh siwon sangan tampan ketika tertidur!" Sungmin, sindong dan reewok histeris melihat bagaimana siwon tertidur.

"Mengapa siwon tak mengangkat telponku?"  
Kyuhyun melihat ponselnya, dia mencoba nelpon siwon setelah tadi dia melihat pesan dari siwon, dia menarik nafas mencoba menghubungi siwon kembali.

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatannya. dia meletakkan ponselnya kemeja kerjanya.  
"Masuklah"  
Sekretaris kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan kyuhyun.  
"Manajer, ini dokumen yg ada minta"  
Kyuhyun mengambil dokumen tersebut, dia membuka laporan tersebut dan menelitinya.  
"Sudah kau periksa semua, kau yakin tidak ada yg kurang?"  
"Iya manajer"  
"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar "  
Sekretaris kyuhyun keluar setelah membukuk permisi kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya, siwon belum menghubunginya.  
Dia mencoba fokus dengan pekerjaannya, tapi tak bisa dia terlihat gelisah.  
Dia meraih ponselnya kembali, mengabaikan pekerjaannya yg masih banyak.

Tuuuuut tuuuut tuuuuut..

'Hallo'

Kyuhyun membuat siku dikeningnya, ini bukan suara siwon.  
"Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit emosi, mendengar suara wanita yg menjawab.

'Aku kibum rekan kerja siwon'

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun seperti mengenal nama itu.

Kyuhyun masih sedikit emosi, dia tak suka ada wanita lain yg menyentuh barang siwonnya.  
"Yakh dimana siwonie?"

'Ahh siwon sedang berada besama kami, dia sedang tertidur disini'

"Apa maksud mu?"

'Maaf maksudku siwon baru saja mabuk dan dia tertidur ditempat kami makan'

"Apa mabuk?!"  
Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Dimana kalian? Beritau aku dimana kalian berada ?"

Setelah kyuhyun mendapatkan alamat yg disebutkan, kyuhyun tergesa keluar dari ruangannya, mengabaikan pekerjaannya yg harus segera diselesaikan malam ini.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah makan tergesa gesa, dia mencari kekasihnya, matanya memutari rumah makan tersebut, terlihat ramai mengingat ini jam makan malam.  
Matanya terhenti melihat sekelompok orang yg sedang asik bercengkrama, kyuhyun mengenal mereka, kyuhyun menghampri mereka dan terhenti melihat pemandangan dimana siwon sedang tertidur dipaha wanita yg tidak dikenalnya, tempat mereka makan itu lesehan(?) Jadi siwon bisa tidur meringkuk memeluk pinggang gadis tersebut.  
Kyuhyun tak menyukainya, matanya terlihat marah, tapi dia coba menahannya.

"Kau sudah sampai manajer cho?"  
Yesung menyambut kedatangan kyuhyun, berdiri dan membungkuk dan begitu juga dengan yg lain, kecuali kibum karna siwon ada dipangkuannya.  
Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan karyawannya, matanya fokus melihat siwon, yg tertidur dipangkuan wanita lain.

"Maaf manajer cho, kamu harus melihat ini, siwon mengira jika kibum- si adalah anda manajer cho, kami sudah mencoba melepasnya tapi gagal" yesung melihat arah mata kyuhyun, mencoba menjelaskan kepada kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun tak bergemin dia masih tetap berdiri mematung, menatap siwon yg berada dipangkuan orang lain.  
Dia berjongkong menarik paksa siwon, tapi pelukan siwon teramat erat sehingga sulit baginya melepaskan nya.

"Yak kau berdiri dan lepaskan siwonie!"  
Kyuhyun terlihat marah karna kibum tak bergeming.

"Berhenti, kau menyakitinya bodoh"  
Kibum menepis tangan kyuhyun yg menarik paksa siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap kibum tajam"siapa kau? Hah! Siwon kekasih ku, dan menyingkir dari kekasih ku"

"Kau tidak lihat, dia yg memeluk ku"

Kyuhyun geram, kibum memandang remeh dirinya. Kyuhyun menunduk dia menarik nafas dan mencoba tenang, dia tidak boleh emosi.

"Kau tau, siwon selalu seperti ini ketika mabuk, dia selalu menggap semua orang yg didekatnya itu adalah aku"

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut siwon, dan mencium rambutnya.

"Dan kau tau, siwon akan sangat mudah mengenaliku"

Kibum menyeringai"apa yg kau katakan, lihat bahkan dia terlalu nyaman memelukku" kibum mengelus rambut hitam siwon, terlihat siwon sedang menyamankan tidurnya dipangkuan kibum.

"singkirkan tanganmu darinya!"  
Kyuhyun berteriak menepis tangan kibum yg mengelus rambut siwon.

"Ups.. sorry tang~`"

"Yak berisik sekali, aku ingin tidur"ucapan kibum terhenti ketika siwon bangun terduduk terguyung.

Kibum dan kyuhyun mencoba menahan tubuh siwon yg akan terjatuh. Kibum manahan tubuh sebelah kiri siwon sedangkan kyuhyun berada disebalah kanan siwon.

"Yak singkirkan tanganmu dari siwonie"  
Kyuhyun dan kibum saling memberikan tatapan tajam.

Kyuhyun menatap kibum intens, seolah mengingat sesuatu, tiba tiba kyuhyun menyeringai,"jangan pernah berharap jika kau bisa menggantika posisi ku dihati siwon, dan aku ingat siapa kamu sekarang, tak ku sangka banyak yg kau rubah dari wajah dan tubuh mu "

Kibum menatap kyuhyun menantang, kibum menyeringai.

"Syukurlah kalau kau ingat siapa aku, Kau tau aku tak merubah diriku , semua datang secara alami, apa kau kaget aku tumbuh lebih cantik dari mu, kau tau bahkan siwon tak berkedip saat menatapku "

"Ka~"

"Owhh.. kyuhyunie kau sudah datang sayang~~" suara mabuk siwon terdengar, siwon melihat kyuhyun sedang memeluk tangan kanannya, dia melepaskan tangan kibum dan memeluk kyuhyun erat.

"Aku merindukanmu~ sayang~" siwon mengecup pipi kyuhyun dan memeluk kyuhyun, matanya sayu dan sedikit terpejam.

Sambil memeluk siwon, kyuhyun menatap tajam kibum. "Jangan berfikir untuk mengambilnya dari ku, kau tau siwonie adalah kekasihku sekarang , dan kami salaing mencintai "

"Cinta.. " kibum tertawa meremehkan"aku tak yakin itu cinta, yg aku tau kau hanya terobsesi dengannya sejak dulu"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam kibum. "Jaga ucapan mu"  
Kibum berdiri merapikan pakaiannya, dia menunduk melihat kyuhyun yg masih menatapnya.  
Kibum tersenyum meremehkan"aku akan sangat mudah membuat siwon menyukaiku, nikmati masa terakhir mu bersama siwon, karna aku akan menariknya kembali"

"Jangan bermimpi" kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, siwon sedang mengecupi leher dan pipi kyuhyun.  
Kibum membungkuk kepada rekan kerjanya yg hanya diam mematung mencoba mencerna kejadian tersebut"aku pamit pulang terlebih dahulu"  
Kibum menatap kyuhyun yg tak lagi menatapnya, karna siwon sedang mencium bibir kyuhyun secara dalam dan terlihat memaksa.

Kibum hanya tersenyum meremehkan, dan dia berlalu pergi.

.

.  
"Emhh, akhh"  
Kini pandangan rekan kerja siwon beralih kepada siwon dan kyuhyun, mereka menatap horor pasangan wonkyu, siwon terlihat sedang meremas payudara kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun menikmatinya.  
Kyuhyun yg mengalungkan tangannya dileher siwon, bibir mereka masih menyatu, bahkan rekan kerja siwon tak tau sejak kapan kyuhyun sudah berada dipangkuan siwon.

Bukan hanya rekan kerja siwon, tapi semua pasang mata yg berada di rumah makan tersebut melihat pemandangan wonkyu yg semakin memanas.

Tbc.

Sorry typo typo bertebaran  
And trimakasih untuk kalian yg setia dengan ff ini


	15. Chapter 15

Info: Ff ini sudah diposting di aff sampai end ^^

.

.

Chap 15. I Love You My...

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjangnya sedang terburu memasuki rumah makan, terdapat tas tangan dengan ukuran sedikit besar berada ditangannya, dibelakanggnya terdapat sorang laki laki dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam mengikuti langkahnya yang terbilang cepat.  
Wanita itu berhenti dan terlihat geram melihat pemandangan didepannya, seorang wanita sedang bercumbu dengan seorang pria yang memangkunya, dan dapat dilihat disekelilingnya orang orang hanya terpaku melihat pemandangannya didepannya.  
"bagaimana bisa dia menikmatinya" wanita berambut hitam itu mengendus.  
Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesutu dari tasnya, menyiapkannya dan siap akan melaksanakan aksinya.  
"hyukjae, kau pegang siwon, aku akan menyuntiknya, sebelum mereka melakukan adegan mesum didepan semua orang" wanita berambut hitam itu –Donghae, berkata kepada hyukjae yang tadi berjalan dibelakangnya.  
"mereka sedang melukannnya sayang" hyukjae hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana kekasihnya –Donghae menatap tajam dirinya.  
Hyukjae segera berjalan kearah pasangan yang sedang bercumbu didepannya itu, sedikit risih melihat bagaimana siPria sedang asik menciumi sang Gadis dengan sangat panas, tangan sipria menyentuh tiap lekuk tubuh gadis tersebut, gadis itupun hanya pasrah menikmati perlakuan si Pria, dan tangannya mengacak ngacak lembut rambut siPria.  
"aiss.. bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan ini didepan semua orang" hyukjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalangnya sebelum dia menumpukkan lututnya dilantai dan berusaha mengambil satu tangan SiPria -Siwon yang sedang asik memeras dada siWanita -kyuhyun, siwon berontak dan mendorong hyukjae secara kasar. Hyukjae terguyung kebelakang sampai ia terjatuh.  
Hyukjae melihat sekelilingnya semua orang menatap mereka dengan penuh nikmat.  
"yak bagaimana bisa kalian hanya diam melihat mereka melakukan itu" hyukjae sedikit berteriak kepada pria-pria yang duduk dimeja sebrang sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu itu.  
Mereka tersentak dan tiba tiba mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada hyukjae yang sedang terlihat emosi. "Cepat bantu aku memisahkan mereka"  
Jisub, yesung dan wobin segera bagun ketika mendengar perintah hyukjae, mereka membantu hyukjae memegang siwon. Kyuhyun tersadar ketika mendengar teriakan hyukjae, dia melepaskan ciumannya dan mencoba melepaskan semua kelakuan siwon padanya, 'memalukan, bagaimana bisa aku menikmati ini, akh...' siwon menggigit dan menghisap leher kyuhyun, kyuhyun memerah dia sedikit malu, empat pria tak bisa membatu kyuhyun untuk melepaskan siwon darinya.  
Semua penonton bersurak kecewa kearah mereka, Donghae menghampiri mereka dan bersiap dengan suntikan ditangannya, lengen baju siwon sudah sobek karna disobek paksa oleh hyukjae.  
"cepat pegang tangannya, jangan sampai dia berontak" perintah donghae dan segera dilaksanakan oleh hyukjae dan jisub. Sedikit kwalahan karna siwon begitu kuat.  
Donghae menyuntikkan obat bius kepada siwon, dengan grutuanyang terus di ucapkan kepada sepasang kekasih ini, kyuhuyun hanya menahan desahannya ketika siwon terus terusan mengerjainya.  
"bagaimana bisa kau mengikmati ini? Kau menyuruhku kemari untuk melihat adegan panas kalian? Harusnya kau menghindarinya, bukan malah menghampirinya, sudah aku bilang jika kau jangan menghamprinya sebelum kami datang, selesai"  
Siwon terlihat sudah mengehtikan 'kegiatannta'. Setelah Donghae menyuntikkan obat bius kepada nya dengan segala omelannya kepada kyuhyun. Siwon tertidur dengan ditahan oleh keempat pria yang berada dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun mendesah lega.  
"aku tak akan menghampirinya, jika siwon tak tidur dipangkuan wanita lain, aku tak ingin dia melakukan itu kepada wanita lain"  
Plak  
"auch" kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang dipukul 'lembut' oleh Donghae  
"Yak kenapa kau memukulku?" kyuhyun menatap tajam donghae  
"Kau itu sangat bodoh atau pelupa sih" geram donghae  
"aku tidak bodoh"  
"tapi kau pelupa, kau tau jika siwon hanya melakukan itu padamu, dia tidak akan melakukan itu jika kau tidak didekatnya"  
Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tiga jari.  
"sudah bangun, dan rapikan pakaian dan rambut mu, lihat kau bahkan akan membuat adegan dewasa didepan semua orang"  
Kyuhyun berdiri dari pangkuan siwon dengan bibir yang dipoutkan "aku hanya terbawa suasana bodoh" kyuhyun merapikan pakaiannya.  
"cih... tapi tidak dihadapan semua orang, lihat orang disekelilingmu, mereka bahkan tidak berkedip melihat mu"  
Kyuhyun melihat semua orang yang berada didepannya. Orang orang masih melihat kearahnya "APA YANG KALIAN LIAT, HAH !" kyuhyun menunjuk semua orang yang melihat kearahnya. Orang orang memalingkan wajah dan pandangan mereka melihat bagaimana melihat tatapan tajam kyuhyun.  
Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan emosi kyuhyun yang turun naik.  
"kalian bantu aku membawa siwon kemobilku" perintah hyukjae kepada tiga pria yang membantunya tadi.  
Keempat pria tersebut pergi membawa siwon keluar dan memasukkan Siwon ke bangku belakang mobil hyukjae. Kyuhyun dan donghae mengikuti mereka.

.  
"trimakasih" hyukjae mengucapkan nya dengan senyum kepada tiga pria yang telah membantunya. Dengan membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh ketiga pria tersebut.  
"Yesung, kau membawa mobil?" kyuhyun bertanya kepada Yesung yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya.  
"tidak manajaer"  
"Baguslah, kau bawa pulanglah mobilku, aku akan pulang bersama temanku" kyuhyun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada yesung "Kau boleh membawanya besok ketika pergi bekerja"  
Yesung menerima kunci yang diberikan oleh kyuhyun, kyuhyun memasuki mobil hyukjae setelah Donghae dan hyukjae masuk terlebih dahulu dibangku depan.  
Mobil dinyalakan, ketika mobil ingin berjalan kyuhyun membuka jendela mobil, kepalanya dikeluarkan sedikit, dia menatap intens Yesung. "ahh Yesung, kau bisa membawa mobilkan?"  
Yesung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepanya"Iya saya bisa manajer"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum"Baiklah jika begitu"  
Kyuhyun menutup lagi cendelanya, sebelum rapat dia membuka kembali cendelanya, kyuhyun melihat jika rekan kerja siwon yang wanita sudah berdiri didepan nya bersama tiga pria teman rekan kerja siwon.  
Mereka sediikit bingung melihat senyum kyuhyun yang sedikit terlihat canggung, dan menggemaskan.  
"Ahh satu lagi, kuharap kalian melupan kejadian tadi, oke. Dan jangan sampai siwon mengetahuinya, jika sampai siwon tau, aku akan memecat kalian semua" kali ini kyuhyun benar benar pergi dari hadapan para rekan kerja siwon, dengan mengudang banyak keheranan dan ketakutan secara yang bersamaan, mengingat wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak berdamai ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

.

Sorang gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun dengan kacamata tebal dan rambut hitam yang dikuncir dua, dan kawat gigi yang terpasang digiginya terlihat sedang memandangi pria yang sedan asik dengan bukunya, pria kecil yang berada satu tahun diatasnya ini sedang membacakan buku cerita yang berada ditangannya, terlihat lelah karna buku yang dia baca sangat tebal, mungkin ada tiga ratus halaman didalamnya.  
mereka sedang menyandarkan tubuh mereka dikepala(?) kasur milik sang gadis kecil tersebut.  
"yak .. bagaimana bisa cerita romeo dan juliet ini sangat tebal, aku lelaaaah bumie, bisakah aku tak usah membaca ini" pria kecil dengan dua dimple itu sedang mengeluh kepada bumie –gadis kecil yang duduk disampingnya, bumie cemberut "tapi aku ingin mendengarkan dongeng itu wonie..."  
Wonie atau siwon menarik nafas dalam "Baiklah, dengarkan baik baik ya .. " siwon menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, satu tangannya diletakkan di belakang bumie atau kibum dan kibum menyandar dilengannya.  
Siwon mengelus lembut rambut kibum kecil dan satu tangan lagi dia gunakan untuk memegang buku, kaki mereka tertutup selimut, menghangatkan tubuh mereka dimusim dingin ini.

.  
Seorang wanita sedang duduk diatas kasurnya, tubuhnya dia sandarkan dikepala (?) kasur kingsizenya, kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu terlihat elegan dan berkelas. Wanita itu memegang sebuah figura kecil ditangannya, difigura itu terdapat foto anak kecil pria dan wanita dengan kacamata tebal dan rambut dikuncir dua rapi sedang saling berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum bahagia, tapi jika dilihat secara teliti terdapat satu anak kecil lagi dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat bergelombang dan tubuh sedikit gembul dengan bibir yang dipoutkan, anak kecil itu terlihat kesal dan arah pandangnya mengarah kepada dua anak kecil yang sedang bergandengan tangan tersebut.  
"aku merindukan mu wonie..."

"Kibum?" donghae membalikkan wajahnya, dia melihat kyuhyun yang duduk dibelanggnya sambil mengelus lembut kepala siwon yang berada dipangkuannya.  
"Kami bertiga adalah teman sejak kecil, rumahnya yang berada disamping rumahku membuat kami bertiga selalu bermain bersama"  
"lalu, apa yang membuat kau takutkan dengan kedatangnya? seharusnya kau senang bertemu dengan teman kecil mu"  
Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, dia memandang siwon yang berada dipangkuannya " dia selalu merebut perhatian siwon dariku hae"  
"Maksud mu?"  
"waktu kecil, dia selalu bersandiwara untuk mendapatkan perhatian siwon dari ku, kadang dia berpura sakit, kadang dia berpura merasa lelah bahkan tak jarang aku dan siwon bertengkar karnanya, mengingat tubuh dia yang sangat kecil, jadi ketika kami bertengkar semua orang membelanya termasuk siwon, padahal semua pertengkaran aku dan kibum semua karna kibum yang membuat aku emosi"  
Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan melanjutkan ceritanya "kami bahkan pernah tidur bertiga, karna kibum merengek ingin tidur ditemani Siwon ketika sakit, aku menolaknya karna tak ingin tidur bersama kibum, mengingat aku tak bisa tidur tanpa Siwon, dan karna aku memang tak rela jika siwon terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi yang terjadi siwon marah terhadapku, dan dia pergi kerumah kibum untuk menemaninya,meninggalkan aku yang menangis. Kau tau bahkan siwon membacakan buku yang sangat tebal untuk kibum. Karna aku tak bisa tidur, malamnya dengan berat hati aku menghampiri kamar kibum dan tidur bersama mereka"  
Donghe menggelengkan kepalanya"Dia sangat menyebalkan, apa Siwon menyukainya?"  
"Entahlah aku tak tau, yang aku siwon memang memperlakukan aku dan kibum sama, dia menyayangi kami berdua"  
"ahh ... apa kau takut siwon akan membagi kasih sayang lagi?"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk.  
"kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan wanita wanita yang pernah mendekati siwon"  
"tidak bisa hae, dia wanita ini sangat licik"  
"Apa dia cantik?"  
"sangat cantik"  
Donghae terkekeh "Saingan mu sangat berat kyu"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk "Benar, aku ingin menjauhkan dia dari siwon, sama seperti dulu"  
"bagaimana caranya? Kau bilang dia sangat licik "  
Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah donghae, hyukjae hanya diam mendengarkan sambil memperhatikan jalan.  
"kau tau hae, jika aku memiliki kekuasaan sejak kecil?"  
Donghae menggeleng lucu, hyukjae makin menajamkan telinganya.  
"Kekuasaan? Maksudmu?"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kebingunggan Donghae "kakek dan nenek dari omma dan appaku sangat menyayangiku, mereka akan melakukan apapun keinginan ku, termasuk mengusir keluarga kibum dari rumahnya"  
Donghae makin dibuat bingung  
"yakh singkirkan wajah bodoh mu dariku hae"  
Donghae cemberut "kau mengusirnya, apa keluarga kibum berkerja dengan keluarga mu?"  
"tidak, keluarga kibum memiliki perusahaan sendiri"  
"Lalu?"  
"dulu aku tak tau, yang aku tau mereka pindah secara mendadak ketika aku dan kibum akan masuk smp, hingga tak lama kemudia aku baru mengetahui jika perusahaan mereka bangkrut dan mengharuskan mereka pindah kejepang karna ibu kibum memiliki usaha disana"  
Donghae melebarkan kembali matanya "apakah kakek dan nenekmu yang melakukan itu"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk.  
"Kau tau keempat orang tua itu, jika digabungkan, mereka sangat menakutkan, bahkan aku menggunakan nama keempat orang tua itu untuk mengancam appa ku, dan hasilnya appa ku tak berkutik sama sekali"  
"apa semenakutkan itu"  
"Hmm.. mereka mungkin bisa menghancurkan korea jika mereka ingin"  
"eiss... jangan bercanda"  
"Aku serius, mereka memiliki saham yang tak ternilai besarnya bahkan hampir semua perusahaan besar, terdapat saham mereka didalamnya. Dan kau tau siapa yang mewariskannya nanti?"  
"Kau dan Yunho Oppa"  
Kyuhyun menggoyangkan kepalanya lucu.  
"wahhh aku tak menyangka jika aku mempunyai teman sekaya dirimu"  
Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah lucu sahabatnya.  
"Kukira kau mengenal keluara ku dengan baik hae Hae"  
"aku tak tertarik bisnis seperti mu kyu" Donghae membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar ponselnya bersuara.  
"kau tidak pulang kerumah kyu?" Tanya hyukjae setelah dia yakin jika pembicaraan kedua gadis tersebut sudah selesai, terlihat dari donghae yang sedang melihat ponselnya  
"aku pulang kerumah ku"  
"Tapi ini bukan alamat rumahh mu" hyukjae melihat kembali alamat yang diberikan kyuhyun sebelum mereka berangkat tadi.  
"itu rumah dia dan siwon, sayang" donghae mejawab keheranan hyujae, matanya masih fokus kelayar ponselnya.  
"Kalian sudah membeli rumah?" hyukjae melirik kebelakang lewat kaca mobil.  
"hmm, kami akan menikah, dan kami membutuhkan rumah"  
"kalian akan menikah?Orang tua mu sudah menyetujui?"  
"Belum sepenuhnya mereka menyetujui, tapi aku pastikan aku akan menikah dengan siwon segera, secepatnya mungkin"  
Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya masih fokus kearah ponselnya, membalas pesan dari temannya disebrang sana"Kau terlalu tak sabar kyu"  
"apa siwon mengetahui rumah itu?, saingatku siwon tak pernah menceritakan membeli rumah"  
"aku yang membelinya, dan aku akan meminta siwon mengganti uangnya nanti"  
"kau sangat kaya dan kau masih pelit kyu" Donghae masih fokus dengan ponselnya.  
"yakh.. hae, siwon akan menolak jika aku tak melakukan itu, kau tau jika siwon sangat mudah tersinggung dan sangat merendahkan dirinya sendiri"  
Donghae hanyamenggoyakan kepalanya lucu.

"Sudah sampai"  
Dongahe dan hyukjae keluar dari mobil, diedar kan matanya kedepan rumah yang berada didepannya, rumah ini terlihat sederhana, lantai dua tak terlalu besar hanya rumah sederhana, dengan pagar pembatas yang dibuat dari kayu, dan dicat putih dengan tanaman hijau yang mengelilingi tamannya, dan rumah itu terlihat sangat sejuk, bahkan ada ayunan bangku didepannya, tak terlalu mewah seperti rumah kyuhyun, tapi terlihat sangat nyaman.  
Hyukjae membuka pintu untuk kyuhyun "ku kira kau akan membuat rumah yang besar untuk kalian berdua"  
kyuhyun tersenyum dia keluar dari mobil setelah meletakkan dengan aman kepala siwon dijok mobil "Ini rumah impian siwon ketika memiliki keluarga, dan aku sangat sangat menyukai keinginannya"  
Seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri mereke, membungkuk dan menyapa kyuhyun, donghae dan hyukjae.  
"Ajussi bisa tolong bawa siwon kedalam, tidurkan dia dikamar ya"  
"Baik nona" pria paruh baya yang dipanggil Ajussi oleh kyuhyun mencoba membawa siwon dengan dibantu hyukjae.  
Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk kedalam.

Kyuhyun, Hyukjae dan Donghae duduk didepan tv dengan minuman yang berada dimeja, setelah mereka meletakkan siwon dengan nyaman ditempat tidurnya.  
"wah rumah mu sangat nyaman kyuhyun"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan donghae "ini rancangan siwon"  
Donghae mengangguk "Kau lelah sayang?" Donghae melihat cemas kekasihnya yang terlihat lelah dan sedikit menguap.  
"Hmm.. aku belum tidur dari kemarin malam" hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu donghae yang duduk disampingnya.  
"Kebiasaan, kau seharusnya bisa menjaga kesehatanmu sayang.."  
"aku sedang mengerjakan program baru, terlihat tanggung jika aku menghentikannya, banyak ide-ide hebat yang sedang berada di otakku"  
"itulah mengapa aku tak ingin Siwon menjadi programmer seperti mu"  
Hyukjae menegakkan badannya mendengar kalimat kyuhyun "Kyu, menjadi programmer itu sangat menyenangkan"  
"tapi terlihat sangat menyedihkan sepertimu"  
"aku terlihat tampan dan sangat keren, iyakan sayang"  
Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
"sudahlah, kau istirahatlah disalah satu kamar ini, menginaplah malam ini, kau tak usah kerja besok hyukjae, kau sedang libur kan donghae?"  
Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
"aku tak bisa mengambil libur seenaknya, karyawanku akan membuat masalah ketika aku tak masuk"  
Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau bos tetapi hidupmu seperti bawahan"  
"Yak.."  
"sudahlah sayang" donghae mengelus lengan Hyukjae yang terlihat akan marah kepada kyuhyun "tidur lah, bukannya kau sangat lelah"  
Hyukjae menurut dan melangkahkan kakinya kesalah satu kamar dirumah kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun menatap donghae, mereka tinggal berdua sekarang.  
"dia sangat menurut kepada mu hae, aku ingat dulu dia berandal disekolah"  
Donghae terkekeh. "iya bahkan dia sering menggangguku dulu, siapa sangka dia menggangguku karna menyukaiku"  
"dan dia sempat memukul Siwon karna siwon selalu didekat mu"  
"iya, dan kau hampir membunuh hyukjae karna itu, syukur aku datang tepat waktu, jika tidak kami mungkin tidak akan menjadi kekasih seperti sekarang"  
Kyuhyun dan donghae terkekeh mengingat masalalu, dimana mereka bertiga, siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae menjadi sahabat sejak smp. Kyuhyun tak pernah cemburu melihat kedekatan siwon dengan donghae, mengingat dia juga menyukai donghae sebagai sahabat yang sangat lucu dan kekanakan. Umur donghae satu tahun diatasnya, donghae dulu teman sekelas siwon waktu smp, bahkan mereka duduk satu bangku, mengingat kyuhyun masih berada dikelas sd waktu itu.  
Awal pertemuan mereka itu, ketika kyuhyun masuk smp, dan mengetahui jika siwon dekat dengan wanita lain selain dia dan kibum, sempat terjadi keributan karna kyuhyun tidak menyukai kedekatan donghae dengan siwon, tapi melihat bagaimana lucunya donghae melihat kemarah kyuhyun, kyuhyun menjadi luluh dan mengganti kemarahan dengan tawa yang meledak, melihat bagaimana cara donghae menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh dan sangat menggemaskan. Sejak itu kyuhyun menjadi dekat dengan donghae.  
"iya kau bahkan menangis dengan sangat keras ketika itu, mana aku tau jika kau menyukainya juga .. hahaa"  
"yak berhenti tertawa, kau kira itu lucu"  
"iya sangat lucu"  
Donghae mengendus "Kau terlalu kasar kepada semua orang yang mencoba mendekati dan mengganggu siwon"  
"aku sangat menyayangi siwon"  
"aku tau, kau bahkan melakukan hal yang diluar batas kewajaran untuknya"  
Kyuyun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan meminum teh hangatnya.  
"apa siwon sudah tau?"  
"tidak, jika kau tidak memberitahunya"  
"yak.. bagaimana hanya aku? Korban mu sangat banyak, siapa tau mereka yang membocorkan kepada siwon"  
Kyuhyun terkekeh meletakan gelasnya keatas meja. "mereka tak akan berani hae"  
"apa kau yakin?"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk.  
"Bagaimana dengan orang tua mu?"  
"mereka mengetahuinya"  
Donghae melebarkan matanya "Bagaimana bisa?"  
"Mereka memiliki banyak mata mata hae"  
Dongahe mengangguk.  
"kapan kau mengetahuinya kyu?"  
"minggu lalu,, yunho oppa memberitahukannya kepadaku, kau tau bahkan mereka menganggap aku terobsesi kepada siwon"  
Donghae terkekeh "Kau memang terobsesi kepadanya kyu"  
"Yak aku mencintainya bukan obsesi" kyuhyun terlihat geram.  
Donghae terkekeh melihat bagaimana reaksi kyuhyun "lalu bagaimana bisa orang tua mu menganggap cintamu sebagai obsesi?"  
"entahlah, mungkin mereka melihat bagaimana cara ku melindungi siwon, dan bagaimana aku yang selalu menempel kepadanya"  
Donghae mengangguk"aku bisa mengerti kesalapahaman mereka"  
Kyuhun mengendus "dan mereka menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk memisahkan aku dengan siwon"  
"Apa itu hanya alasan atau kenyataan?"  
Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya "entahlah, yang aku tau mereka masih giat menjodohkan ku dengan Cangmin, mengingat bagaimana usaha mereka memisahkan aku dan siwon"  
"mereka masih mencoba membuatmu kembali kepada cangmin?" donghae terkekeh "lucu sekali"  
"hmm" kyuhyun ikut tersenyum "dan aku yakin jika kibum datang kesini karna rencana appa ku"  
"Gigih sekali mereka, apa begitu hebatnya cangmin hingga mereka memaksamu menjodohkan mereka?"  
"entahlah, aku tak perduli, yang sekarang aku lakukan hanya melindungi siwon dan hubungan kami"  
Donghae mengangguk. Mereka kembalki meminum teh mereka.  
"lalu mengapa kau ingin mengajak siwon kesini? Apa kau ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mu tadi" dongahe menggoda kyuhyun dengan alisnya yang dinaik turunkan.  
"aiss.. lupakan masalah itu, itu sangat memalukan" wajah kyuhyun memerah.  
"Tapi kau menikmatinya, iya kaaan"  
"Diam dan lupakan itu" kyuhyun menatap tajam donghae yang sedang menggodanya.  
"aku hanya ingin memberikan sedikit hukuman kepada Siwon dan lagi aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan orang tuaku untuk malam ini"  
"Hukuman? Kukira kau menyayanginya"  
"aiss.. aku memang menyayanginya dan sangat mencintainya, aku ingin menghukumnya karna dia telah memuji wanita lain didepan ku"  
Donghae terlihat tertarik dengan ucapan kyuhyun "siapa yang dia puji?Kibum" donghae menahan tawanya.  
Kyuhyun mengangguk "awalnya kukira dia memuji ku kemarin, tapi ternyata aku salah, aku melihat bagaimana kibum sekarang, dia sangat cantik berbeda dengan dulu, dulu dia sangat kurus dan memakai kaca mata tebal dan kawat digiginya, terlihat cupu dan sangat kutu buku, tapi sekarang dia sangat cantik"  
"apa siwon mengenalinya?"  
"entahlah"  
Donghae mengambil minumannaya diatas meja, dan meminumya. "ahh ... bagaimana dengan kakek dan nenek mu kyu, apa mereka menyetujui hubungan mu dengan siwon jika mereka mengetahuinya?"  
"mereka sangat mejetujuinya, setelah mereka kembali, kurasa kami akan menikah" kyuhyun tersenyum, terlihat kebahagian diwajahnya.  
"kau terlihat bahagia kyu"  
"Tentu, aku manantikan hal itu sejak lama"  
"ku kira kakek dan nenek mu tidak menyetujuinya kyu, Mengingat bagaimana status siwon yang sangat berbeda dengan mu"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada donghae.  
"Kau tau jika ayahku memiliki seorang adik?"  
Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan ...

Tbc.


End file.
